The Legendary Crimson Ghost
by Wrath of Vajra
Summary: [AU] I go by many names, red warrior, army killer, the scourge, I am a man who has seen the true horrors of war and loss. I am the one who has seen humanities nature at it's darkest. But what people should know that my power is absolute proof of who I am, I am the Legendary Crimson Ghost. I am Madara Uchiha! Now. Dance for me!
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Crimson Ghost**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

Warnings: Language, Violence, and Gore

Rating: M

This my first time in writing a story, so please be gentle with it

Chapter 1: Madara Uchiha

 **Legends, scattered through time. Man has grown quite fond of accounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man born from Dust was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable Darkness, creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of its creations. These forces clash, and it seemed the darkness were intent on returning man's brief existence into the void.**

 **However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, Dust.**

 **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the Darkness. And in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.**

 **But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die.**

 **And when they are gone. Darkness will return, so you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called "free world", but take heed.**

 **There will be no victory in strength.**

Or perhaps victory lies in the simple things we've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul…

You are both so naive.

While it is true that there is no victory in strength alone, many have fallen trying to do so. For no man is an island. But what is also true that even the most pure of souls with noble intentions can be just as easily tainted by Darkness if they are ignorant in the ways of the world, not knowing of what evil lies in the hearts of other people.

When all is said and done the darkness cannot be so easily destroyed, only quelled. For Light and Darkness correspond to one another, and having one without the other is as ridiculous as having day without the night.

I learned this through all my life despite being born from a different world where strife and death are constant, being in a time where power is everything and sacrificed even my brothers, blood connection or not because of my mistakes.

I learned that peace is always paved through the flames of war, but the question that needs to be asked, how many people must be sacrificed just to attain it?

Until you find your answers I will live my days as I wish. After all, fighting with the today's generation of huntsmen and huntresses isn't called a fight at all, for it is nothing more than a dance to me.

 **(THE CLUB)**

We see a young man in a bar who look just barely starting in his twenties paying a bartender named Junior Xiong for a drink of water minding his own business while not paying any mind of the music that is too loud in his opinion, wearing what appeared to be some kind of red armor borderline crimson with multiple metal platings that cover the torso, the thighs and the front along wearing a purple robe that reaches down to his shins, and his footwear appears to be blue sandals along with having a turtle neck underneath said robe along with black gloves.

His physical appearance is followed as cream colored skin with raven black spikey hair that reaches all the way down to his back with bangs that cover most of his face and the right covering his right eye from view and the left eye that shows it being onyx black that shows nothing than a neutral but sharp look that screams "try something and see what happens". This individuals name is Madara Uchiha: former founding father of Konohagakure, former Leader of the Uchiha clan, true leader of the Akatsuki, wielder of the Rinnegan, the former third Sage of the six paths and the former ten-tails Jinchuuriki.

And this is how it all began.

 **(FLASHBACK: 6 MONTHS AGO.)**

Darkness. That is all there was seen by Madara after he made his last breath before being able to be free from Kaguya Otsutsuki: declared rabbit goddess and demon, the proclaimed progenitor of all the source of power that is called chakra. To have a final talk with his former rival and best friend named Hashirama Senju: declared as the first Hokage and fellow founding father of Konohagakure and the leader of the Senju clan and the titled "Shinobi no Kami".

Speaking about peace being entrusted by the future generations to succeed where he and Hashirama have failed to attain. After their talk had ended, Madara has been in this Darkness for kami knows how long and he is started to get mixed feelings about it, anxiety being first because he expected to be on the receiving end of burning brimstones, screaming tormented souls to be heard or being in said torment himself for that matter.

But eventually it just became boring because not doing anything but staying afloat and contemplating of all the things he has done, the lives he had both manipulated to reach his ambitions, and killed those who had so much had gotten his way to the very point of facing two ninjas who are named Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Madara had fought till the end before being literally stabbed in the back by a being called black Zetsu after activating a Jutsu known as the infinite Tsukuyomi. Revealing the truth of black zetsu actually being the true will of Kaguya and explaining the how and the why the ninja world became till this very day through black Zetsus machinations, all the way from persuading of the sages first born, the beginning of the warring states period to the great ninja wars by the five great nations.

With these truths revealed, Madara had been thinking about Black Zetsu that flashes in his mind and if he had one regret, it will be not killing that dark little sprite himself.

"But that will never happen considering of how I am stuck here." Madara irritably said particularly to no one but himself, and he would thought of this more if a sudden light did not blind him from his thoughts. And what was revealed shocked him to the core was none other than his Uchiha ancestor, Indra Otsutsuki: the first wielder of the sharingan, the first born of the Sage of the six paths and former transmigrant of Madara uchiha and current one of Sasuke Uchiha.

"If it makes you feel any better, Zetsu has been dealt with by Naruto and Sasuke by sealing him and my Grandmother in a different moon from another dimension." Madaras ancestor said with a hint of amusement if the smirk on his face was any indication and eyes hiding a hint of mirth.

Madara was staring at his ancestor, shocked to see him here of all places. With questions raging in his mind but he feel the most prominent one was…

"How did You get here?" Madara asked. But his tone is nothing short of a demand. If Indra was offended, he didn't do anything to show it, instead Indra was staring at His descendant with eyes full of regret and sadness that appeared to be focus to Madara and Himself, Himself being more so for his past deeds that resulted Madara having to slowly plunge into Darkness.

And the death of his brother Izuna was the straw that broke the camels back.

So with that in mind, Indra had decided to speak.

"I have Been thinking on this for a while on what to do with you, so with that being said, and I will be blunt, I want to send you back to life and be sent to a different world altogether, away from the elemental nations to live a life as you see fit." Was all Indra, crossing his arms and wait for the raging volcano that is front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

" **WHAAAAT!?"** Was all Madara said in complete shock with a flabbergasted look with his jaw-dropping to the ground if it were there, along with his eyes going so wide to the point Indra thought they were going to drop out of their sockets if he wasn't dead.

After 3 minutes of Madara composing himself with the exception of his left eyebrow twitching madly, he calmly ask.

"Why did you want to bring me back to life, along with the thought I could just escape from this place so easily? And how can I be sure this isn't just some ploy to this leading for your own benefit?" Madara asked with a skeptic tone and with a restrained urge to strangle him if he was that spiteful like he is towards a certain orange-loving idiot.

 **(Back at the Elemental Nations)**

Said orange-loving idiot sneezed accidentally on his ramen and resorted to crying in hysterics around his beloved lavender-eyed colored wife and his two children just staring at him, giving him weird looks asking their mother why he is acting like this. Their mother just merely said not to worry about it with a too sweet smile that promises an early demise if her husband doesn't stop acting like that in front of the kids.

 **(Back with Madara and Indra)**

Indra merely said, "I will answer those questions in order, One is because this is the border between life and death upon which I travel through from time to time whenever a soul has past away in this dimension where they will be judged based on their deeds in life."

"Second is that I have benefits as have you called it will be a sign of good will and reparations with what Black Zetsu has done to all my descendants." Indra said with his arms and legs crossed while floating in mid air continues to speak.

"And finally I will by no means trick you into anything for I will be giving you knowledge of the world you'll be sent to along with all your power intact, I will even give you back the Rinnegan, because as I said before, like you, I still have much to answer for the sins I have committed for entirely different reasons." Indra said with complete sincerity and no trace of any lies being told to Madara while his mind flashes back to his brother and father.

Said man was silent the whole time during his ancestors' explanation and he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested with this proposal. Adding to the fact that he will be able to walk amongst the living, and being able to use the power he gained from his past life along with regaining the eyes of the sage himself is just a bonus.

In short, he would be an idiot if he refused to seize this chance, if only to get out of this place, the thought of being here in darkness with boredom and your thoughts as your only company made his soul shudder.

With that in mind Madara finally said.

"I accept your proposal of the chance of being able to walk among the living again, along with the gifts given by which you present to me." Madara said in gratitude. Before a Question struck him.

"Which reminds me." Madara said with a curious look. "What world will I be transported to? And what will I be dealing with?" Madara asked with curiosity.

Indra merely smiled in appreciation and gratitude before replying, "The world you will go into is called Remnant, there you will find that the place is comprised of warriors called Huntsmen and huntresses, what they do is to try and fight the darkness that somehow spawned the creatures known as the Grimm. Creatures who hunt down humans with another race called the faunus, they just look like any human, the exception is with extra body features mainly animals parts ranging from cat ears, tails and dogs or foxes and even a rare winged faunus."

That last bit of information caught Madara's attention, 'Humans with animal features, along with warriors that fight against the so-called creatures of darkness, the old saying of you learning something everyday does no justice' Madara thought with interest and anticipation. The former for being able to see them up close and might be able to find what makes them great other than the traits and abilities given to them. The latter for being to see how strong they are. Granted they may be strong in their own right, but with him involved they may not hold a candle against the blistering sun.

Because huntsmen, old and new, they are no Hashirama.

But his inquiry from his thoughts were cut off by Indra, and for the first time he saw an angry visage said, "While they are fighting the Grimm, Remnant is not without internal issues, for you see there are four continents with major territories called the four kingdoms, and their names are as follows: Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale. Each with their own rules and customs, but they share one common thing, discrimination of Faunus sorely based on their features. And because of this a war entirely for individualism was called "the great war", it was messy to say the least." Indra said with a fair amount of disdain. But continued on.

"With the war over, the faunus formed a group called the white fang that is a peaceful organization, but I fear it is heading towards a dark path that will result them to be a group of terrorists that hunt down other people, be they huntsmen, human and even their own kind with the latter with the choice to join their cause or die where they stand, doesn't help the fact that the Grimm can in fact sense negative emotions that range from hatred, jealousy, and despair." Indra finished with barely restrained contempt.

Madara was internally baffled by the idiocy of the people of Remnant, how they try to kill each other for individualism and prejudice especially with the threat of the Grimm looming above their heads is beyond his comprehension.

But Indra calmed down enough but with anger still in his eyes, spoke again. "While it is indeed tragic, I am sure you can handle it, because you dealt worst than mere fools who they think they are better than others with their arrogance rearing it's ugly head."

The former Uchiha patriarch nodded his head in silent agreement and asked.

"Now, When do we start." Madara asked. Ready for the trials that would have made his heart beating if he was alive.

Indra smiled again and said, "We will start now," but his smile vanished and his tone spoke of caution.

"But be forewarned, the process of bringing you back will be grueling and painful for you so steel yourself." Indra said with complete seriousness while performing the specific hand signs that Madara was too familiar with.

 **[GEDO: RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU]**

Madara's single covered eye widened when he saw Indra's eyes turned into the same ripple pattern eye that he possesses, but the difference is that that it had the same six commas that Sasuke had.

Indra took notice but said nothing because what he is about to do is risky and if not used properly will lead to severe consequences, especially in this plain of existence with another justu that is about to be performed. With the final handsign, both of his Rinnegan eyes began glowing with power did he perform the final technique.

 **[AMENOMINAKA]**

Madara is now experiencing the pain of which he not felt since being impaled by black Zetsu. And it felt like an eternity when in fact it was no more than 4 minutes did Madara feel that throughout the whole ordeal did he noticed one thing he never felt in a long time…

A heartbeat.

* * *

 **(Scene Break)**

 **(an unknown location)**

 **(Third POV)**

Eyes snap widely and got up with a jolt in a guarded stance and looked around in trepidation did he realize he is alone and drop his guard slightly, but still on alert, And observed closely that he is in a wooded area with nothing but trees and leaves being prominent and a sound of a river that resulted Madara looking to his left, finding out what it was, he starts walking towards it and getting down on his knees and check if it was cleaned enough to drink which it was and begin to drink in vigor.

Having his fill he looked around one more time to check again, with the former Uchiha patriarch finished his observation he looked and noticed a scroll barely two feet away from him, on it was the symbol of the the Rinnegan that he remembered finding on the moon via activation of the infinite tsukuyomi, 9 commas and all.

Seeing it he picked it up and opened it, then his eyes widened when he saw a list of seals, medical ointments and weapons, but not just any weapons, it's the ones he used including his iconic warfan and scythe with linked chains to complete the set. And his attention is focused on one name that he decided to unseal immediately.

And from that was the same armor he wore during the fourth great ninja war, he noticed that it is also repaired completely to the point as if it had never been burned by the flames of Amaterasu.

'If it were up to me, I would jump back to the Elemental Nations and kill the brat, then proceed to literally dance on his corpse for damaging my precious armor' Madara thought with a twitching eyebrow.

 **(Back at the Elemental Nations, again!)**

A certain Avenger felt a cold chill ran up his spine.

"Why do I feel like I pissed off someone for no apparent reason?" Sasuke asked to himself, but shrugged it off and then continued walking back to the village and see what his daughter would want for her birthday this year.

 **(Back to Madara)**

While these fiendish thoughts were passing through his mind Which would made Hidan be green with envy, Madara noticed he didn't have any clothes on makes much more imperative to hide his decency. He refused to suffer from rapid fangirls that get funny ideas, especially from him going commando dammit! Because his old rivals face is not imbedded in his chest anymore.

Indra is no doubt laughing his ass off from his predicament from the other side, he just knows it!

It didn't take long to finish clothing himself, and proceed to check and see if he still possess chakra only to see he still had it. Which was a huge relief that the jutsu performed by Indra worked well in the end. Focusing back at the scroll and his weapon inventory and various kinds of tools mainly kunai, shuriken, and needles to name a few.

With his inspection done and over with, he got up and starting to travel into the woods. Ignoring the rain clouds that are gathering as he moved, unaware of the coming fight that will change the course of time.

 **Chapter End**

 **Please rate, review, subscribe and with good fortune fave for my first story ever conceived.**

 **If anyone has any questions, notice any plot holes that is a bane of all writers out there please let me know. (Bows head in appreciation)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legendary Crimson Ghost**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY or weapons from other franchises

Warnings: Language, Violence, gore and other things that is be considered dark

Rating: M

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Roaring/Salem"**

A/N this chapter is going to have a dark element that is not suitable for miners and those with a weak stomach, so I will not fault you for leaving to preserve your sanity. Readers discretion is advised.

I also reedit because of the part of a survivor being there, that of which I didn't know why I allow one to live, so I cut that off leaving Remnant in the dark of Madara's existence.

Chapter 2: Madara's Impatience, and a new travel companion.

It was quite at the moment in a cloudy afternoon, not counting the sounds of animals that scurrying about their way and we see a squirrel coming out of it's burrow eating it's nuts when suddenly it went back inside from the sound of thunder followed by the flash of lighting, then sounds of running feet that came past the squirrel's burrow with erratic breathing being heard.

And the one being the source of the running was a women with a tattered cloak that was hiding her face from view, along with a huge bulge on her back that is also being covered by the cloak from view.

She was currently being chased by four people that appear to be huntsman judging from the weapons they carry, however from the look in their eyes are anything but harmless for they intend to bring the cloaked women for a fate worse than death. Their reasons for chasing her was because they were paid by a company known as the Schnee Dust Company or SDC for short that is being run by the head of said company who is named Jacques Schnee.

What he wants is to bring her back as she was able to somehow escape from the unethical labor forces that is nothing short of slavery for little to no pay at all like a person normally would have.

Forces that she escaped from was in a location of a mining facility in a forested area that was rich with mountains of crystals that contained elemental power are called DUST, that which the affinities are from the world itself can be controlled in various ways from civilian vehicles to weapons that are a constant by huntsmen and huntresses on the regular daily bases. However, the mentioned labor forces were a mass of special people called the faunus, which are people that have traits that varies from animals of any kind that are being mistreated for just being born with animal characteristics that defined them of who they are.

However she is not any common faunus but a rare kind, that had managed to elude her chasers for a while until one with a revolver got a lucky shot on the runaway's right leg that sent her tumbling down and began screaming in pain and horror from the amount of blood being leaked.

sadly she had no time to recover when the bribed huntsmen managed to catch and restrained her by putting on her knees in front of the one who shot her. Once that was done, the supposed leader who shot her leg began to speak.

"You gave me and the boys a hard time and I have a half a mind to kill you for your troubles," stated the leader with an arrogant sneer that is followed by the other three continues to speak, "But me and my friends are paid specifically to capture you alive," the leader said who's voice grows sinister with a sick grin,

"However, he didn't say anything about what condition for you to be in." the leader finished while licking his lips.

It is not long when the other three catches what he is saying and began to show their own twisted grins with madness in their eyes did they begin to pin the women down on her back that was hurting her covered back and holding her wrists who is struggling in desperation with fear in her dilated eyes knowing what the leader was planning to do.

With intentions clear did the leader begin to unbuckle his pants and the women was screaming and pleading for them to stop, but they were ignoring her plea and once the leader finished with his pants did he rip off the female captives pants which revealed undergarments that prevents exposure of the women's forbidden flesh.

Driven by instinct she used one last thing out of desperation by screaming out. " **SOMEONE SAVE ME!"** No did those last syllables were shouted that the would-be rapists noticed that the forest gone silent and they grew anxious and wondering why it was quiet.

When that last thought passed through their minds did they feel a pressure of immeasurable levels that brought the entire forest shaking as if were an earthquake and it sent animals within the area to scatter away, back with the four huntsman plus one nearly exposed women with her cloak still intact that their instincts were telling them to run, but they were stuck in place and the prisoner was having a better time because whatever this pressure was is not aimed at her but rather her four captors that were having a hard time breathing especially the leader.

Who was on the receiving end of this pressure if the sweat raining down on to his neck was any indication.

But it was gone as it came and the huntsman were relieved, unfortunately it was short-lived when they began to hear clanking sounds that were getting closer and closer by the second that does nothing to ease their minds for the direction of that sound was coming from behind the leader. And what came out of the shadows of the trees was something they had not expected.

Or rather that someone they had not expected for the one that stands before them was a man with armor that is the crimson shade of red with metal platins that protects the shoulders, the thighs and the groin, and spikey black hair with bangs that covers his face, mostly his right eye and the length that reaches all the way down to his spine, with his feet covered by some kind of blue sandals having the toes exposed along with black gloves, and what stands out the most was the man's eyes and it terrified the five people to no end for they were blood red and with commas that are spinning slowly around the pupil.

The man appears to look calm and collected on the outside however, they knew better than to assume that because his eyes speak of unfathomable rage and hatred along with the pain he is about to inflict on the four huntsman, for what of what is about to transpire against the poor women and it seems that the four huntsman realize that the cause of the pressure from earlier was his doing.

So deep in thought that the three of the four were forced to release the women because their hands were stabbed by some kind of knives, but the most bizarre thing is that they didn't notice he threw them in the first place without doing anything. And the women seeing this started to get up and ran past the leader who was too shocked to do anything ran behind the man who saved her and clutched his clothing like a lifeline.

The girl's savior looked back down towards her and spoke the first time since coming to her aid "are you alright women?" asked the man in a monotone kind of voice, and she blushed and would have thought he has a nice sweet, silk smooth honeyed voice if he hadn't called her a women for which ticked her off for some reason, but simply nodded not taking chances in pissing him off.

Said man then turn back to the fools in front of him, and immediately he is not impressed for he can tell by just looking at them they don't show skill and power of any kind and their stances are full of openings and their level of aura is downright pathetic. At this point he couldn't call them huntsmen for they are just another bunch of greedy pigs that need to be wiped out from the face of Remnant.

With his mind settled, he brought out his Gunbai for his right hand and Scythe for the left from both seals on his wrist's that he wrote several minutes prior before hearing the sounds of gunfire that caught his attention which led to this situation in the first place.

When he showed his weapons did the four useless trash finally brought back to reality and prepared to arm their weapons only to find the man in red disappear out of thin air and sliced the of head off the first man which the body dropped like a puppet cut of from its strings, the second one who was the closest try to attack the mysterious man head which he will soon realize that was the last mistake he made because once he was within range, he did a downward strike with his battle axe hoping to end the bastard who killed one of his teammates,

only to have his weapon halted by his opponents giant fan which shocked him and that was all the mysterious man needed, because his fan started to glow and the axe wielder was sent flying faster than a speeding bullet and made a collision course with a nearest boulder big enough to be covered by twenty people.

Once the scumbag regain his focus and look up only to regret it later when a foot smashed his face so hard, a bloodcurdling crunch vibrated in the entire area, and the one on the receiving end of said foot didn't move before the one in red removed his foot from the bastards face to show a foot shaped hole and the small web cracks on the boulder for the two remaining so-called huntsmen to bear witness of such brutality, the leader of the two dead people and the third last man was shaking like a leaf and became scared to point of pissing in his pants and started to flee from the one-sided massacre only to hear an incoherent voice of his leader due to being scared out of his wits.

He continued running as nothing more but a means to survive from the demon in human skin. Only to have the whole world around him to turn black and the crimson comma shaped eyes were the last thing he saw.

All that was left now was the leader of the now dead group that are nothing more than mutilated corpses, slaughtered like the pigs they are, and he, as the leader allowed all this happen in front of him. And the man in red had done all of that and didn't even break a sweat, with a nonchalant face to add as an insult to injury.

It was all the leader could take before he said. "You are not human, who or what the hell are you!?" Bellowed the former leader at the mysterious stranger who only raised an eyebrow before saying. "What will that accomplish when knowing you are going to be joining your comrades soon enough?" was all he said. But Continues on by saying "I would have said that, but I have a couple of questions and you will answer them immediately, cooperate, and I will let you live."

When those words were spoken surprised the leader, the who looked at her savior in shock and betrayal, but the leader who was desperate and not thinking clearly instantly responded.

"Ask me anything and I will tell you, but just me go." beseeched the leader with hope in his eyes towards the red warrior. The red warrior in question begins to say. "Then tell me who hired you to chase down this women?" asked the red warrior paying no mind to the one behind him who was glaring at his back.

the leader immediately said "Jacques Schnee, he was the one who hired me and my teammates to try and capture her alive and bring her back to the mining facility." replied the nameless leader to the red warrior who still had a straight face but then asked another question.

"Where can I find this facility you mentioned" inquired the red warrior. Instantly the former leader said "head north, it is where you'll find it, it is about two kilometers from here." the former leader respnded who's hope is beginning to rise by the second. But the final question will be his downfall. "One final question, do you have a family?" he asked which confused both parties, but the former leader of three answered. "No-" was all he manage to say when all the sudden he saw was a flash of light and he had to looke up because the red warrior suddenly appeared in front of him and with a single swing of his scythe did he cut off the man's legs.

Eyes widened, he began he to scream bloody murder from the loss and agony of his legs. But the red stranger did not care and proceeded to stomp on his chest to his back on the ground and cut off his arms for good measure to ensure he doesn't try anything.

With his task done, he tossed the crippled scumbag like a ragdoll and landed right in front of the women who was just as shocked, she became curious as to why the red warrior broke his word? The red warrior noticed the question through her eyes and merely said. "I said I will let him live." he started but finished by stating "But I never said anything about you letting him live for what he tried to do." The women's savior said to her.

Her Eyes widened in realization of the loophole being used, knowing this her eyes narrowed in fury and vengeance and turned her attention towards the bastard who planned to deflower her. The crippled seeing the look she is showing had realized it too and begin to beg for his wretched life. But the women had no intentions of letting live so with that in mind, she picked up a kunai that she found lying on the ground. But turned back to her savior who simply shrugged with a "your choice to do whatever you want." look.

With that out of the way she turns her attention back to the cowardly bastard and shove the kunai in his throat and watched as the life fade from her attackers eyes and pulled out the knife and walked back to the one protected her and attempted to hand back the kunai.

But the said protector held his up and said to her. "Keep it, you need more than I do where were going." He states, asked her a simple question. "By the way, I didn't get your name." he said which caught the women off guard, but then, for the first since this ordeal she spoke. My name is Izayoi." She said and she noticed his eyes slightly widened in shock by the sound of her voice which sounds like a melody, but she continued. "May I ask the name of the one who saved from a fate worse than death?" said man responded with. "My name is Madara Uchiha." Was her now revealed savior's name.

With that she smiled in gratitude and said, "Pleasure to meet you Madara, and thank you for saving me." She said with a kind serene smile that made Madara to twitch his lips upwards, but forced it down. It was subtle, but she saw it all the same. They were silent for the moment before Izayoi remembered sonething and suddenly asks.

"So, shall we head the mining facility to free those all those poor people who have been slaved?" She asked with a hopeful look towards his way.

Madara saw the pleading look in her eye, but couldn't for whatever reason say no to her, Madara sighed and said. "I was planning to go there anyway, let's go." Madara starting to head north with Izayoi in tow. But Madara didn't even reached two feet before abruptly stopping which nearly cause Izayoi to crash into him, Madara spin at a three-sixty degree angle towards Izayoi, who was taken aback by his serious stare and she asked. "Is something wrong Madara?" she inquired him before Madara stared at the corpses that are still there, and looked back towards her.

"Wait right here." Madara ordered and proceeded to ransack and searched the bodies before looking back at Izayoi who was curious about what he was doing. Just as she was about to ask, Madara decided to strip the bodies of their personal belongings and their clothes, which he tossed to Izayoi, who barely managed to catch them and looked at Madara who said. "If we're going to save people, don't do so with your current state of clothing." He said like it was the obvious thing. It took a few seconds for Izayoi to notice her state of attire which resulted her to blush and did the only thing that comes naturally.

" **KYAAAAHHH."** Her screams could heard from miles and birds started to fly away from being frightened from the outburst.

Madara simply raised an eyebrow from that, granted, he can't blame her for being embarrassed but it took longer for her to realize she was practically naked from the waist down and her cloak still covering her face, which reminds him.

"Is there a reason why you are still wearing that cloak?" Madara asked. The still face covered Izayoi who had just gotten some new pants on begins to go from frantic, to being rod straight, rigid as a statue at the question. Debating whether to show him her true reason for the cloak that covers half of her upper body from being seen.

Madara seeing the hesitation through her body language, helped her put her fears to rest. "If you don't want to tell me anything than that's your choice, but right now we have to go for time is wasting." Saying his peace begins to start walking not caring about one of the corpses he stepped on, not a second later did Izayoi catches up with him keeping her head down from embarrassment with a full on blush.

 **[One Hour Later]**

 **(Third POV)**

It took a little longer than it should have because he had to treat Izayoi's injury when she was shot in the leg and he was annoyed afterwards on their way here when Izayoi had started to ask questions about himself of which he ignored her.

'The damn women is persistent when she wanted to be, and it's beginning to grate on my nerves to no end!' Madara thought with a sheer amount of annoyance.

"Hey Madara?" asked Izayoi, "What was that back there with the pressure when you first arrived?

Madara's left eye twitch with a vein appearing on his forehead and for the first time since the whole trip responded with. "What you witness doesn't matter, what does matter is to get to the facility, free the people there and leave as soon as possible, and afterwards we go to our separate ways so I don't have to deal with your constant questioning of who I am or what I can do." Madara said with a cold tone.

But it seems she didn't take kindly to that "Well sorry if I am curious in wanting to know of the one who saved me from a bunch of scumbags who were a pathetic excuse of human beings who almost tried to have their way with me, and having to be ignored by my supposed savior who seems to have a big pole shoved up his ass!" Back sassed Izayoi with a snarling visage that is concealed by her tattered cloak,

When she said those last words did Madara finally lost whatever patience he had left with her, and quickly spun around glaring daggers at her with his Sharingan on full blast. "You are in no position demand answers from me **women**." Spitting out the word as it were venom which scared Izayoi, but Madara was far from finished "I seem to recall that you froze from the question about why you hide your appearance from me, and you still do with that cloak of yours, why you still wear it I will never know." Said with anger blazing in his eyes.

"Besides," Madara continues with his rant. "You don't trust me with your secret, so why should I answer all the questions you have been firing at me for this past hour?" Madara said with his arms crossed and looking down at her with pure disdain.

Izayoi was shocked, not because the way he spoke to her with spite or the way he is looking at her, but when he mentioned that he respected her privacy when he dropped the subject and not even once he mentioned it twice, while she kept pestering him with multiple questions about him.

She then dropped her head in shame and self-loathing from being insensitive and hypocritical towards the one who saved her. When she looked up towards Madara, she began to speak with sincerity and humility.

"I am sorry." Izayoi said while on the verge of tears full of regret which caught Madara slightly off guard but continued on "I didn't mean to pry so much, but the reason I am covering myself was because I am afraid of what you would do to me and even though you saved me not long ago, I couldn't help but feel that should you know of what I am you would never go near me again." Izayoi said with nothing but honesty. Which Madara didn't expect for her to admit her faults entirely so honestly, and it intrigued him because most people would have been stubborn with their arguments.

'But I guess there's a first time for everything' thought Madara with contemplation and consideration towards to Izayoi's words before saying. "Your forgiv- only to cut mid-sentence because again she surprised him when Izayoi ripped off the tattered cloak and threw it away and what was revealed is something that Madara lost his composure for the first time in his life.

Standing before him was Izayoi in all her Beauty that is almost divine in his eyes with her hair as white as snow that reaches all the down her back, covering her supple derriere entirely with bangs on the sides of her heart shaped face, and eyes that are that is the shade of azure blue that show outmost kindness and it almost as if her eyes can calm even the most hateful of souls with only a single glance.

Her attire did nothing against her beauty because what appears or used to be is some kind of silver jacket with rip and tears with a white shirt worn underneath that hold and support her D cup breasts, along with her hips and curves in all the right places, but what caught his attention the most would only stay in his memory forever.

Wings, pure white wings that reaches to the sky and it doesn't to look it was straining her back in the slightest **. (The wings look like Abbadons from Darksiders 1, google image it and you know what I mean, I don't own Darksiders or the wings by the way.)**

Madara could only gaze at her in awe and wonder which filled Izayoi with hope for there is not an ounce of revulsion or disgust on his face. And it only was strengthened when she heard Madara unknowingly said "Beautiful." Under his breath that only made her blush which enhances her almost divine beauty even further. Madara then finally snap back to reality and started to walk slowly towards her that made her a little apprehensive from his approach only to calm down when he isn't going to do anything malicious towards her.

Only to shiver in slight pleasure and blushed when Madara decided to rub her wings tenderly, she started to fold her wings behind her back and almost mewled when he begins to rub a sensitive spot, only to moan in disappointment when Madara was done inspecting her wings did he manage to find the words he was looking for.

"You are a faunus. That explains a lot as to why you were being chased." Madara said in realization before saying "In that case if this is the reason why you were scared of me, then perish those thoughts because I have nothing against the faunus race." Was all Madara said before he was tackled and almost tripped had he not got his footing, Izayoi who became overjoyed by his words, then proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist and buried her head in his armored chest and releasing tears of joy.

"Thank you." Was all Izayoi kept saying over and over again, not caring if he is feeling discontent from her random outburst. This was the first time that anyone, let alone a human of all people to look at her faunus heritage without fear and disgust but with wonder and curiosity.

Having enough of this sappy drama did Madara finally managed to detach himself from the clingy Izayoi "Yes I get it, you are happy but it doesn't mean you get to have a free pass of being in my personal space." Madara said with a stern tone that is telling her he was serious which did absolutely nothing to dampen Izayoi's mood, and it show's with a smile on her face who simply said, "I will remember that."

Madara is having a feeling in his gut that she is going to stay with him even when they free the faunus from the mining facility that he planes on burning to the ground, but to see the look on the head of the companies face when he will hear about a very rare winged faunus with a man who can and will single handedly decimate the legacy of the SDC if they so much conspire against him.

The thought of being able to fight against the best that Remnant has to offer brought a shiver of excitement in Madaras entire being.

'But that is assuming they would last long against me, even if having those seals that was in the scroll that I applied to myself before my first encounter with Izayoi to tone my powers down to an absolute minimum, so that I wouldn't flash like a beacon everywhere I go and catch unwanted attention from shady individuals' Madara Thought cynically while looking up to look at the time, and the sun is beginning to set on the horizon and it won't be long before night begins.

When it does is when he moves to strike the cesspool of a mining base that is no more bigger than a mini fotress that is a couple of yards away from his current location, turning his attention to Izayoi who saw it as well and became serious instantly.

"How shall we free the others?" asked Izayoi while Madara was thinking every strategy he can use form in his mind that he acquired from his time at the warring states period to the fourth great ninja war, only to come with nothing but one method.

Reconnaissance.

With a plan in mind did he perform a cross shape handsign.

 **[Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu]**

A wooded version of himself jumps out of him and looked back at his creator and ignore the gaping Izayoi who saw the whole thing while Madara was relaying orders to his clone. "This is a recon mission, I want you to find the one in charge of the place and search the faunus that are kept as prisoners, once you are done return immediately, good hunting and stay vigilant." Commanded Madara who's tone is dripped with authority.

The clone merely nodded before it began to merge with the ground until his head disappeared from view. Izayaoi watching the whole thing cannot comprehend of what just happened not 2 minutes ago and yelled, "What the hell was tha- only to be silenced by the gloved hand that is covering her mouth.

"Keep quiet women, do you want us to get caught and ruin our only element of surprise?" scolded Madara. Izayoi was blushing from the close proximity their faces were at the moment before Madara let's go of her mouth and she kept silent for being chastised from her mistake.

Twenty five minutes did the clone returned from it's objective and merge back with it's master to relay the information it gathered from inside the facility, and Madara was both pleased and annoyed because what the clone saw was the place's security was far too lax and it would make an easier time to get in. But what got him annoyed was because the idiots thought it was a good idea to antagonize the shackled faunus for their amusement and not remain vigilant for unexpected attacks.

Like one was is about to happen right now.

When the last of the clones memories faded did Madara took action by creating fifty more wood clones to infiltrate and overthrow the facility with post haste while, while six other wood clones guard Izayoi while they went inside.

"NOW!" commanded Madara towards his clones who wasted no time to take down the gates and with the original himself leading the assault while Izayoi and her six clones that are charged to protect her when she frees the total of three hundred faunus from their chains and shackles while taking her clones take down a couple of guards on the way towards the cell doors that revealed the many faunus that have vacant looks in their eyes that told Izayoi that they lost hope.

But she is going to reignite that hope once again.

"Everyone!" Exclaimed Izayoi to get the prisoners their attention to her and they were shocked to find not just her, but six other people who look the exactly the same which confused them. "I bring news to you all that the mining base is under siege and I have returned to you all to set you free from the this life of oppression and misery by the ones in charge, so take whatever you can carry and run away from here and don't look back!" yelled out Izayoi while ignoring the shaking of the top of the floor that Madara was at, who is currently ripping out all the information in the one who is in charge by casting a genjutsu on him, learning all he was able get from the man's head which he killed him afterwards.

Madara has all the information he needed, it was time to leave, for the place is being burned to the ground by the clones he ordered to turn this place into nothing more than ash. "Izayoi, get these people out of here while I will deal the final blow to this place." Ordered Madara with a tone that leaves no room argument while killing a few more guards that were foolish enough to charge at him, Which Izayoi didn't object to do and lead the now free faunus out the facility with the six clones at the rear to ensure no one caught them unawares.

Once everyone got out towards the gates, Madara stayed behind to finish the job.

"Now all that is left is I must make sure no evidence can lead up to me or Izayoi, and I know just how to do it, for it's been awhile since I last use it." Madara said with a tinge of giddiness.

No more did finish he those words, he mentally released two seals on his body, a level ten restrictions seal that keep his true power under control and Madara inwardly thanked his ancestor for thinking ahead of time before his revival for it would only cause problems of which he doesn't want to deal with right now, besides he will learn more about this world from the scroll Indra given him.

Because Madara has brains to match his brawns, unlike so many who rely too heavily on the latter that resulted in their downfall from the beginning.

Weaving handsigns to release his signature Jutsu for the world see.

 **[Fire Style: Great Fire Ahnnihilation]**

No sooner did those words left his mouth did he perform something that would turn his opponents into burning carcasses, for what is happening is a huge tidal wave of flames that spread the whole area into cinders with the now burning facility erupted into explosions, for what contains in the storage areas were DUST crystals that had an affinity for fire.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depends on who you are asking is that it once housed mountains worth of fire DUST only made the mining facility burn quicker to Madaras satisfaction.

"Oh how I missed this feeling of destroying everything in my path, it has been too long indeed." Madara said not bothering to hold back his smile, he is about to leave but not before he writes a cryptic message on a wall with the nearby guards' blood on a wall knowing that a fire of this size is gonna attract a lot of attention from the authorities and they would investigate, sure it might be a little cliché after all, but it gets the point across. With that done he disappears in a red blur and heading back with the others in a very good mood that night.

 **[Breaking News]**

" **We are reporting live from VNN News of a tragic incident in the DUST mining facility. What happened no more than 24 hours ago being led to believe of the mining base is to be nothing more of a chain reaction of fire DUST, however that is not the case, for the investigators mainly seasoned Huntsman discovered on the burned bodies of the security guards to be cuts and slashes that you would only find on weapons along with absence of any faunus that were in the facility which the huntsmen conclude that this was no accident, but a full blown siege that was perfectly executed and the faunus escape from the struggles they suffer from being in one of the labor forces of the S.D.C but leaving to the guards and the newly discovered bodies of four rogue huntsman in the forest to their demise leaving no witnesses or clues to who have cause this. But what they found at the front of the gates is some kind of message on the wall that was written disturbingly with someone's blood. Coming to you Jessica." Said Lisa Lavender.**

 **[BACK TO THE WRECKAGE]**

" **Thank you Lisa. I am here at the wreckage of the destroyed mining site with the Huntsman to ask questions of what they think about this." Said Jessica who is in a formal suit with a black jacket on along with having green eyes with glasses on and having braided brown hair on her right shoulder begins to talk one of the Huntsman. "Excuse me sir, but I would like to ask a couple of questions on what you think of this whole situation?" Inquired the reporter while the leader of team DUSK named Danny who is in his mid-twenties answered her.**

" **Not much other than the cryptic message on the wall written by some sicko."**

" **And the total of three hundred faunus escaping from the place with said man who then proceeded to write the message in someone's blood. The mentioned writing you'll find on my left here shows a disturbing sight so those with a weak stomach or someone who has kids watching this, I recommend that you look away now before we proceed further." Warned Danny before telling Jessica and her cameramen to follow him, and when they reached their destination that Danny wasn't lying about it being disturbing for what was on the wall was the mentioned writing that said.**

 **[THIS IS THE WAY THE WORLD ENDS. NOT WITH A BANG, BUT A SILENT WIMPER.]**

 **Jessica was slightly pale from such a sight before she shook her head from such brutality before saying. "Thank you for the information sir and that is all the questions I have for now." Jessica Said in gratitude before turning to the camera. "This is all we've been able to uncovered for now and anyone who has found the man who has done this call the authorities as soon as possible."**

 **"This is Jessica, reporting back to you Lisa."**

 **(BEACON ACADEMY)**

In the highest tower is an office with the current occupants of Headmaster Ozpin with his new assistant Glynda Goodwitch and fellow member of the secret brotherhood. along with Team STRQ in their final year as students of being Huntsmen in training with names being Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose.

 **(YOU KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE FROM THE PICTURE QROW SHOWED TO RUBY AND YANG SO I WON'T DESCRIBE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE EXCEPT SUMMER ALONG WITH HER WEAPON)**

Everyone was silent for a couple of moments before Summer, the leader of team STRK decided to break the silence. "Headmaster Ozpin why did you call for us, is it something to do with what happened at the facility?" asked Summer who wears a white hood that is red underneath which covers attire that is comprised of a red gothic like dress which she like to call a 'Combat Skirt' along with a necklace that has a white rose embedded in it and wearing shin length boots including a long-sleeved jacket that covers most of her figure. But what stands the most is her weapon of choice a foldable sniper-scythe.

Said headmaster was silent in contemplation on what the next best course of action he would take before making his decision.

"I want the four of you to find and bring the perpetrator here for questioning so we can find out who he is, but also what reason does he have to just not dispatch the security staff, but bringing three hundred faunus with him as well." Said Ozpin to the students in front of him.

Said students were eager to bring the man to justice for what he has done to those innocent people, **(HA!)** along with the faunus being in his captivity and to bring them into god knows where, so they accepted the mission given to them,

with Summer being, well~

"Let's go save the poor faunus from this fiend and bring him to justice!" Summer with a dramatic pose while pointing her finger up in the air with crashing waves with the sun setting in the background for added effect that appeared out of nowhere which made the current people to sweat-drop comically while her three teammates stared at each other with gloomy looks before sighing and pointed their fingers up in the air lest they get an earful from their eccentric leader later.

Ozpin just simply drank his coffee with a smirk hidden behind his mug, slightly enjoying the dejected looks from the other three's looks at their expense while Glynda's eyebrow twitch in annoyance from the whole spectacle.

When they left Glynda looks at Ozpin. "Is it really safe to send them to catch the culprit before we know anything about him?" asked Glynda with a well-hidden concern for the team, granted they are strong in their own way but they do not know much about this unknown entity.

And the unknown always have the advantage.

The headmaster merely drank his mug before speaking. "That is precisely why I want them to go Glynda, so we can see how strong he is and find out what his intentions are in concerning the faunus that willingly followed him from the start, if the reports about them being true." He said while choosing his next words carefully. "Besides, with that foreboding message on the wall leaves a disturbing impression along the fact that he managed to destroy the mining site, all by himself I might add leaves the possibility that he might be powerful, but how powerful is anyone's guest at this point." Ozpin finished while thinking back on the news.

Glynda looked down on the floor, thinking back on what he said before she sighed and relented to his reasons. "Very well, I will trust your judgement on this." She said before continuing. "I just hope they reach him them before **she** does." She spat the word with high amounts of contempt.

The headmaster can't argue on the last one especially knowing this unknown variable could either be a very great boon or a great bane for Remnant.

 **(UNKOWN LOCATION)**

If one were to say about one word of the area around them, it would be evil. For as far as the eye can see there is nothing but a landscape of purple crystals that reek a lot of evil to the point someone wants to throw up their lunch at the mere sight of these crystals for they contain amounts like no other. But what stands out the most would be the castle that is on top of a mountain that housed most of the evil in the world which is linked with the Grimm.

Said link of the creatures of Grimm is none other than Salem, queen of the Grimm and arch nemesis of Ozpin, and right now called a meeting to her underlings.

Said underlings are as follows: Dr. Watts, Hazel and Tyrion.

Dr. Watts was the first to speak to begin the meeting. "If I may ask my mistress, what is the reason for summoning us here at this time?" he asked with curiosity.

The one on the other side of the table called Turian who look like he just got out of the asylum soon followed. "Yeah, I mean it is unusual for you to call us so prematurely, what is it that got you interested that you have to bring us here?" Said Turian while smiling with amounts of insanity being shown in his eyes.

The last one chose not to speak, but his curiosity is shown on his face thinking about the same thing.

Salem was silent for the moment before speaking. " **The reason of calling you here in the early parts of our plans is that an unknown variant has shown itself**." She said which caught the attention of all three of her subordinates.

Hazel simply raised an eyebrow meaning he is listening, as he too heard of the incident being spoken.

Dr. Watts on the other hand. "Who has not heard of the incident, it has been the talk for a while and people are still on edge about it, but why should we concern ourselves about such a thing." Dr. Watts asked.

Tyrian was more excited however. "But Doc, did you not hear about how said variable did it. Being able to take the entire Base down by himself, managing to bring followers of three hundred faunus, and my personnel favorite is the blood-written message about the world itself!" Turian said with an attitude like he's going to a theme park for free.

Salem, who had been quiet while the two were arguing put to stop to it. " **That's enough you two**." She admonished them before continuing. " **However Turian is right** , **to be able to perform such feats against a Facility supported by the S.D.C with the size to rival a castle all by himself is not something we should ignore or to take lightly for it will no doubt catch the attention of Ozpin as well**."

She finished while they are thinking this through, the whole meeting about one variant that could pose a problem to their plans in the future.

They were quiet for a minute before Hazel spoke. "So what will you have us do mistress?" he spoke with a gruff voice while Salem is thinking over the situation before giving out her orders to her underlings.

" **I want the three of you to keep your eyes and ears open, information is needed before we could take action against this man that appeared out of nowhere**." Was Salem's reply before speaking again. " **Whatever you do, stay the course for we have come too far too just simply stop**." She finished while signaling the end of the meeting with the three people to make their preparations for the fall of the four kingdoms with Salem on her lonesome while thinking about the one who caused a ruckus.

" **Just who are you?** " asked Salem to no one in particular.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **Chapter 2 end**

 **Phew that was a serious button masher right there people, so what do you think about this chapter. I know there will be flaws that will soon follow, but that is no excuse on my end and I will keep practicing my writing skills.**

 **On another thing that you guys may or may not noticed about my OC's is that 'Izayoi' is my first character made on the fly (was that a pun? if it is, it's not intended if you recall the wings) and I have plans in store for her when it comes to Madara as far as relationship goes with them whether or not I should put a poll between these two as a pairing.**

 **And let's be honest here, how often does Madara get paired with someone that is not a canon character from any franchise especially in the RWBYverse and not an OC for a change? But if it has been done before then I have not read or found them yet.**

 **Madara is going to have a problem with the two factions coming after him, not in terms of him having the fear of being defeated by them, no no. It's more within the lines of having a massive headache you would get when dealing with two spoiled children that are bickering on who gets what first.**

 **The poll or vote whichever you want to call it will be about whether or not Madara will be paired with Izayoi my original character, but know that a harem is out of the question. Because trying to add 'Harem and 'Madara' under the same sentence is like trying to ask Madara to wear a pink frilly tutu while singing and dancing the Hokey-Pokey. (0_0)**

 **Also Cinder is not in the group yet because I forgot she is not old enough yet to be siding with Salem along with Glynda who is at the same age as team STRK, but she is being groomed as a future assistant of Ozpin because she and being a member of the brotherhood that keep the existence especially the maidens of the four seasons a secret.**

 **When it was pointed out to me that this is happening before the main characters that form team RWBY. I wanted to smash myself with a wrecking ball for forgetting that important detail of why I start it in the time of team STRQ being in their final year of Beacon.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter then review, rate and subscribe and with good fortune fave for me in my efforts for the sake of your enjoyment. Till next time**

 **(Bows head in appreciation)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legendary Crimson Ghost**

 **Disclaimer** : I donot own anything

 **Warnings:** Language, Violence, Gore and other things that is considered dark.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

" **ROARING/Salem"**

 **A/N:** Doing a slight Madara OOC, minus the whole eternal Tsukuyomi shtick, he still retains the same character that he has been including the occasional rape faces he makes every now and then, if anyone on Remnant is unfortunate enough to witness them, they will lose their months' worth of sleep.

Chapter 3: Out of the shadows and into the light.

"So this is menagerie? It would be a little quaint if I was not on the receiving end of scrutinizing looks from various faunus that wants to bite my head off." Stated Madara with an obvious dry tone.

"Well as long you don't try anything funny then we have nothing to worry about." Izayoi replied with a sweatdrop along having a strained smile on her face while staring at a village full of people that have their focus on the two with three hundred recently freed faunus that are on the boats Madara made with his Mokuton for means of transportation.

More so towards Madara being the center of attention.

"I believe it would be the other way around when it comes with trying something." Madara grumbled to himself.

Izayoi once again sweat dropped from his response with a deadpanned stare in his direction and would have said something to him when someone beat her to the punch.

"What is with all this ruckus!" yelled a voice amongst the crowd and everyone turned their attention towards a man who is big and gruff with a purple coat along with having a beard in his entire jawline.

This was Ghira Bellodaana, current Chieftain of Menagerie and leader of the White Fang.

One of the villagers responded back to him. "Sir we have over three hundred faunus on multiple boats at the docks that are being led by two individuals, one being a faunus with a human taking the lead." The villager said while spat the word 'human' like it was something foul.

But Ghira ignored it as he was busy analyzing the situation before him and was surprised to see that many people here in one place however, the moment he laid his eyes on the man at the very front who turned his gaze back at him did they instantly convey through the battle of wills with the hardest of looks on who will break first.

This did not go unnoticed by the villagers and the people on the boats including Izayoi who was watching with dread on what will happen especially with the chieftain,

The two then started to slowly walk towards each other with a steady gait and when they stood face to face giving the people the impression that they are going to fight which made both parties nervous on what to do in this situation.

'Madara, don't do anything rash' Izayoi thought with dread on what is about to happen.

Then the two surprised the spectators when Ghira and Madara nodded at each other and then shake each other's hands.

For Ghira, at last there are people that hold no hatred for the faunus as he saw not only just power that this man carry but curiosity for his kind on what makes them incredible.

"I thank you for bringing these people home from whatever suffering they have gone through." Ghira said in gratitude, but merely raised an eyebrow when the man responded by shaking his head no.

"It is not me who freed them, but rather it was Izayoi who freed them from their torment." The mentioned Izayoi was blushing from the honest answer as everyone turned their attention to her which made her a lot more nervous.

"It was all I could do while you did most of the damage at the facility by yourself." Izayoi humbly said. What she said catches everyone's attention back to Madara who simply crossed his arms not looking forward in explaining all that happened.

"Wait a minute, you young lady are telling me that this man is the one responsible for the incident not too long ago!?" Ghira said in shock of the thought of one man able to decimate an entire facility is mind blowing to say the least.

"So what if I am?" Madara said with his guard now up and ready for anything. Ghira seeing this he held his hands up in a placating manner showing he won't try anything.

"Don't worry I won't do something that I will regret later, besides you have helped the young lady beside you in helping the ones that were suffering under the mining base, so that is alright in my book." Ghira replied with sincere gratitude.

Madara slightly dropped his guard and spoke. "I see, if that is all then I am leaving and be on my way." He finished while he turned to the boats he summoned before they shrunk in size and disappeared in the ocean depths surprising everyone witnessing it, while one remained specifically for him as a way to travel with map in hand.

But one voice has other plans. "Hold on Madara, we just got here and I am tired from the trip here and I will not go back to the ocean so soon!" Protested Izayoi which stops Madara from walking further and turns his attention towards her and responded. "I am leaving immediately and don't follow me." Madara said sternly.

This shocked both the entire villagers, the now free faunus including Izayoi who stood there dumbstruck, when those words processed her mind did she came back to reality and begins to stomp towards him with an evil miasma radiating off her in waves that made everyone but Madara to take a step back including Ghira.

What? He may be the leader of Menagerie and the White Fang, but even he wouldn't dare stand in the way of a women's wrath.

'They are right when they say "hell hath no fury like a women scorned" Ghira thought with a shiver.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear you right, care to repeat to what you just said?" Izayoi said with a malicious tone that speaks agonizing pain if he doesn't choose his next words carefully, now any other man would be sweating a lot when in front of a pissed of women that would sent anyone to their knees.

"I said not to follow me Izayoi for I will not allow myself to be held back by you who is weak," Madara said evenly.

But of course Madara Uchiha is not just any other man.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" Izayoi asked in frustration from the implications of what Madara is saying to her while the people that were watching not doing anything on what to do in this situation.

"I am not saying you can't take care of yourself." He said to Izayoi which calmed her down slightly, but became angry to pissed off from his next words that shocked everyone to the core.

"I am saying that you are a weak women, because weakness of any kind simply revolts me." Madara said with a look as if he swallowed a lemon. True he did save her from an atrocity that no one should have experienced, but it doesn't mean he has a change of heart when it comes with strength and power along with the opposite sex.

What's the point of caring someone if you don't have the ability to protect them has always been Madara's stigma through all his life and death and beyond.

Pure silence spread around the area, no one dared to speak for it was broken when Izayoi's eyes were covered in shadows as she slowly starts to slowly walk towards him and said in an eerie voice.

"So I am weak you say? Well in that case I'm gonna have to prove you wrong that I am not of such!" Izayoi declared in Madara's face who was curious from her declaration and annoyed from the close proximity, that and having the feeling in his gut returning with a vengeance.

"And how are you going to prove it to me?" Madara immediately regretted saying those words the second he saw the evil smile on Izayoi's face.

Izayoi's smile only grew even further. "Because from this day forward, I am going to be your apprentice!" Yelled Izayoi for the whole populace to hear.

Again pure silence took over from that declaration and everyone was staring at Izayoi with stupefied expressions at her boldness.

Madara stared at her for a few moments before saying. "Forget it brat." Was Madara said before turning around as if dismissing her and would have continued further if not for one tiny detail.

Izayoi appearing in front of him and stared at Madara with the sternest glare she could make.

"Oh? and what exactly holds you in denying me this chance?" Izayoi said in a curious voice.

That stopped Madara in his tracks.

"What are you trying to say?" Madara said in a even voice while glaring back at her that sent shivers down her spine, but Izayoi stood her ground if she wants to prove her worth.

"I'm saying that whatever reason has happened to you is by no means because of me being a women, but rather it is to do with being someone who was no doubt you thought you cherished most to turn their backs on you. do you think so little of me that I would be no different from them?" Izayoi asked Madara with a soft tone along with her gaze towards him that says 'tell me, for your heart will not be betrayed'.

Madara was silently gritting his teeth for she almost the hit nail on the head with that, for having to be reminded of the betrayal from his old rivals brother when he helped build Konoha along side the Senju clan, and Obito who thought it to be a good idea to betray him simply because of the words being said by one ignorant brat who knows nothing of how humanities nature works, for he knows the reasons why some strived for peace. Humanity as a whole is imperfect in nature, and if the gods out there truly exists who have had a hand in creating mankind to be imperfect from the start, then whatever man creates shall be imperfect as a result. One thing Madara learned back at the abyss is that people only used the word peace only to try and gain something out of it, or don't even know what the hell they are talking about.

And Hagoromo was not exempt from this stone cold truth along with Naruto who had a "love conquers all" mentality who thought it was the only way of obtaining peace in their eyes, and in their short-sighted beliefs that Indra was accused of power being the key being wrong.

If only they knew that love and power compliment each other when it counts and one cannot exist without the other, for what is love if you do not have the power to protect the ones you cherished most? It only begs whatever villains out there to have the pleasure of taking it away.

In other words, Hagoromo made a fools mistake in choosing Asura over Indra when it should be both since they walk hand in hand in terms of both being night and day.

everyone was set on edge as the tensions are returning, when Madara was close to Izayoi he asked a question, rhetorical as it may have sounded."So you think I can't teach someone under my tutelage just for simply being scarred from betrayal alone? You are only half right because the training methods I have tends to involve bloody knuckles and broken bones or even rendered someone crippled for the rest of their life." When Madara ended his short explanation that Izayoi paled from the implications, but she stood strong despite the risks.

"Regardless I still want to be your apprentice whether you like it or not and I promise you, you won't regret it!" Izayoi stated with determination at Madara to show her how serious she is about being under his tutelage.

Madara closed his eyes and taking deep breaths from her boldness which few have ever tried and lived to tell the tale about his abilities as a teacher.

But he sees potential when he sees it because she seems eager to learn under him, that and to avoid a headache from having her stalking him constantly everywhere he goes.

After a moment of consideration did he finally responded, not caring everyone holding their breath from his decision about to be heard.

"Very well, Izayoi from this day forth you shall learn the ways of all that I know, and when I feel I it is appropriate to tell you of my reasons for what made of what I am today." Madara declared for all to hear.

Izayoi was showing stars in her eyes and was overjoyed about being able to learn on how to protect herself and would have jumped in victory if not for the fact that Madara did something that scared everyone including Ghira and Izayoi.

Madara was smiling.

But it was a cold smile that is shown only those with sadistic intentions and enjoyment on a person's pain and suffering, the shadows covering his eyes from the wild mane of hair that is blocking the sun behind him didn't help matters at all.

And all of that was solely focused on Izayoi who was certain she was sweating a storm.

"I'll make sure it is going to be fun, more so for me, but it is going to be pure hell when I'm done with you my little pupil, you will hate me later, and at the end you will thank me afterwards with the results." Was what Madara said and his smile was on borderline insanity that made him look like an executioner while taking delight in Izayoi's horrified face as if someone told her that her pet had been runned over by a semi-truck.

The fact that her wings were folded behind her back while whimpering and shaking like a leaf was a sweet divine bonus for him, what? If he is going to train anyone then it will be by his terms, besides she brought this to herself for being persistent.

And no one, not even Obito survived from the hell that is Madara's training without physical or mental scars.

The villagers along with Ghira were sending her a silent prayer and hope she will survived from her new teacher's ruthless regime, and thinking on what kind of flowers they should bring for her funeral.

Ghira finally spoke after the whole spectacle. "How about we take this at my house so we can have a talk with this whole situation?" Ghira asked, hopefully they say yes as he has a lot of questions with the two who caused a lot of ruckus in couple of hours, added to the fact that a human being here and not being mauled is a lot to take in at once

Once the two calmed down from their antics while responding. "That's acceptable" Izayoi said with a gloom of doom on her face while Madara merely responded "Hn." With an Uchiha's signature grunt on full display.

Ghira sweat dropped from the way they answered while sighing and looking up at the sky. 'this is going to be a long day' he thought with exhaustion.

 **(Six Months Later/Flashback end)**

 **(Madara's POV)**

'It has been six months since I burn that cesspool of a mining facility, while Izayoi was bringing the three hundred freed faunus to a place known as Menagerie and the both of us having talks with Ghira while I was being stared down left and right, I planned to leave only for her to end up as my apprentice.

Even when I told her about the risks, she went with me anyway, I told her again and again to not train without my supervision, turns out her stubbornness knows no bounds that I would care to admit, what the hell is taking her so long anyway?' I said in my thoughts while taking a drink of my water in the bar while the music is still on full blast.

"Something on your mind Madara?" said a voice cutting me off from my thoughts, turning my attention towards my left and the one sitting next me is to none other than Izayoi. My partner in crime as she would like to call me which it still annoys me and she knows it, and has been milking every chance it was worth.

Gone was the defenseless girl I saved that day to a strong warrior that I myself trained in the ways of the shinobi instead of that of a Huntress for these past six months, upon which she took like a fish to water than she ever accomplished before.

True she still has a long way to go of being a true shinobi and needed more experience in the battlefield, however with me putting her under my wing so to speak, I fuse a speck of my chakra in her system, but not before I put the ten restriction seal that made her blush because it required skin contact to write those seals on.

In other words I ordered her to strip, underwear as well, along with keeping her completely still so I could apply the seals carefully, when that was done I fuse a little of my chakra into those seals. Which began the painful part where she suffered from multiple spasms, blood leaking from her mouth and eyes repairing themselves just as quickly as they came.

Hey, she was the one to keep pestering in wanting to try the things I was able to do despite the fact that I told her the path of which I walk is not for the faint of heart, even when knowing this she still wanted to do it.

Despite the hell she has suffered from, she persevered through the end of the painful process and I was surprised it even worked, because a piece of my chakra was enough to kill the total of twenty goliaths, but here she was alive and well like she didn't have gone through hell and back.

"Just thinking about how you are the most rebellious brat that I have known in these last six months." I said with a neutral tone that revealed nothing.

Said brat who had her white hair to grow longer that reaches to the back of her knees with her bangs reaching the bottom of her neck, and she has a figure that many women would kill for, along with red paintings under her eyelids **(like Indra's, only red.)**.

Adding three healthy white feathers that she removed from her wings to her right ear and wearing a dark blue coat that is opposite of Madaras armor and had black pouldrons with a red scarf wrapped around her neck with black boots. Adding to the look with having black gloves along with earrings that resemble her masters' eternal mangekyo sharingan. **(Basically Genesis Rhapsodos clothes with color change and modifications. I do not own CRISIS CORE.)**

Her weapon of choice however just happen to be twin scythes that are hidden in her coat that she called them Harvesters, but they can turn into a staff when two ends meet together which she called it Reapers Wrath.

As for long range weapons she carries two pistols in the seals that Madara applied her with that she called Mercy and Redemption which they can pack a nasty punch. **(Weapons from Darksiders 1 and 2, so again I do not own them.)**

She also has her wings hidden away from view thanks to Madara's part in putting seals on her that she appears like any other human, allowing her to turn her seals on and off, best part that they won't rip through her clothing when she wants to fly.

Yes you heard right, the rare winged faunus' like Izayoi do possess the power of flight that can reach in the speeds of 80 miles per hour and being able to float or levitate. The reasons why she didn't on the day she escaped is because she never learned how to in the first place, and Madara discovering this made sure on how to teach her how to fly that will prove beneficial, for he will not allow such a potential to go to waste.

'But it was also hilarious when she attempted to glide from a cliff only to stumble and fall into the trees, doesn't help her case when she was wrapped in vines and accidentally kicked a hive full of pissed off rapier wasps' I thought with amusement on the incident. 'And to this day, I never let that rebellious pupil of mine to hear the end of it.' I thought with smug satisfaction.

The mentioned pupil pouted at me with puffed cheeks along with a childish glare for being called a brat, after I told her that I was spiritually 120 years old while appearing to be starting at the prime of my life along with being from a different world no less, she would have called me insane if not for the genjutsu that I put her in to show my memories of the elemental nations.

'Minus the personal things I would rather keep a secret' I thought with a grimace knowing the actions should I come entirely clean, there's no doubt she would be disgusted with me of the things I have done.

But her look soon changed with amusement and mirth twinkling in her eyes with a knowing smirk. "Wow, it took you six months to realize that part about me? And is that anyway to say towards me when I have a mission for the both of us to do?" Izayoi said with excitement and anticipation in her voice of a possible fight.

which is another thing, for when after he had fused his chakra in her body she became to unknowingly share the desire for battle like he does, while she still has kindness in her heart that defines her character, there will be times she does not hold back against her opponents or those who think it will be funny to bully the faunus race most of which being men, women and children that go to protest rallies that are mostly peaceful.

For they are trying to prove that they do not side with the white fang and claimed to wish equality amongst humans. However that resulted the protests to end violently by cops that tend to show aggression with guns and batons along with pepper spray that with the faunus' advanced senses made things worse for them.

And when Izayoi saw this happening, well let's just say she became a demon with a face of an angel and leave it at that, for the beating that the cops went through was to brutal to described with words alone.

"And what does this mission entail Izayoi?" I asked before narrowing my eyes in scrutiny at her before saying, "It better not be another one of those missions that we secretly watch over a group of brats that think themselves as huntsman, we are trained killers my disciple, assassins that fight in the shadows and along the fact we are the only two people with chakra with you being leagues above your peers in the last six months, and I standing at the top of the mountain." I said with my head up high and having my arms crossed.

But Izayoi only rolled her eyes in enjoyment at her masters' and secret crush's grandiose moment before replying. "Which is why this mission involves a mass number of Grimm that are approaching the borders of mistral." Now that caught my attention, she then handed me the mission papers and indeed it entail's the massive horde of Grimm numbered in the thousands getting too close for mistrals liking.

"Time to get going Izayoi, we got an extermination to perform." I said with a smile gracing my lips that speaks of death waking from his slumber which is matched only with my disciple's own.

"No need to speak further Madara." Izayoi said with excitement while I paid Hei Xiong commonly known as Junior, me and Izayoi leaving the building seconds later, with that done we jumped to the rooftops for a few minutes before we landed in a dark alley that is big enough to fit a bullhead that was a new model that we stole four months ago.

And after that we made our own modifications which was accustomed with mini guns and having the color of black with the Rinne-Sharingan as the emblem on the sides of the doors.

We then entered the back of the hatch with the doors closing behind us with me on the Pilots seat getting the bullhead ready for launch while Izayoi sat in the Co-Pilots seat getting a seat belt on for it was installed with high-speed thruster packs that can go at the speeds of Mach 3 for it became easier to travel around the world much faster and save time.

"Are we ready to go Izayoi." I said with some headphone on while Izayoi responded with. "All systems green Madara." She replied back with headphones as well, and that was all I needed to hear as I pushed the handles forward that sent us back to our seats for the bullhead moved in high speeds towards the night sky that broke the sound barrier.

It was not long did we land in a forest nearby the borders of kujanashi, concealing the bullhead from view to avoid it from being stolen, for Mistral is a place for thieves despite it being tolerable with those of higher class in theatre's, architecture and fashion. But I am not taking chances with them should they be nearby.

Once everything has been checked out did we move in a full sprint towards our destination, it was not long did we see smoke up ahead telling us that the Grimm are attacking and getting close to the village. Seeing that failure is not an option Izayoi and I looked at each and nodded in silent agreement before moving faster than a pair of speeding bullets, kicking dust from our feet.

Once we reached the village did Izayoi started us off by first killing an alpha creeper that was getting near towards a couple with the women being with child that tells me she is pregnant, once I saw Izayoi leading them off to the evacuation center that is an underground with defenses that could only hold against the horde for so long before they break through them.

But my disciple is having none of that.

"Get away from them!" Was all Izayoi said before she charged towards an alpha Ursa with spikey armor that was ready to maim several children that were trapped in a cornered alley, it turned its attention towards her and accepted the challenge which then heading towards Izayoi getting ready to kill her.

That is when she pulls out her harvesters and zipped past the Ursa and stopped with her arms spreading wide with blood spilling on her blades, everything was still at the moment before the Ursa reared its head back and roared in pain for it had multiple cuts, slashes and gashes before it was reduced to a pile of chunks, then it was starting to vaporize into nothingness.

Once she killed the Ursa, she set her eyes on the children that were huddled together and were now gathering around her with awe in their eyes and she would have enjoyed the endearment if not for the circumstances happening so instead she guide them to the evacuation centers to hide in.

 **(THIRD POV)**

With Madara confidant that she has it under control did he turn his attention back to the gates that were forced open with the Grimm entering inside, so with that in mind he moved towards them before jumping in the air weaving hand signs.

 **[KATON: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu]**

And performing a Jutsu that unleashes multiple fire balls with faces like that of dragons and soon enough did they made a collision course with the bigger Grimm unfortunate enough to get hit by them killing them In minutes, however it seems to have little effect because more just keep coming and it forced Madara to bring out a bigger jutsu.

"And I have not used it for some time, but with the numbers that keep rising by the minute along with eye witnesses being a probability," Madara said closing his eyes in consideration with the up's and downs and with the repercussions that will soon follow, before making his decision by opening his eyes, with 6 seals being released by his command, with the eternal mangekyou sharingan ablaze, then he said. "I think I might be a bit rough." Madara stated with a dark tone before clasping his hands together and released a shout,

 **[Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence]**

With those words spoken did Madara released a plethora of trees that spread far and wide within the area that the Grimm were not able to escape from the trees that moved towards them which ensnared and pinned them into place.

The people that managed to get to the underground shelters while being protected by Izayoi who was making sure nothing gets past her were shocked by the display that one man is able to achieve.

Izayoi was also impressed, even with being with him for months and seeing the many things he can do is still breath taking to her.

'But through this decision we will be discovered' Izayoi thought with a grimace. "But with the Grimm being relentless to force Madara using those attacks to save the civilians here must mean he is not messing around any longer nor could he afford to, the good thing is that we've been forming contingency plans in case things go south' Izayoi finished her inner monologue before turning to look at the civilians.

"Get in the evacuations center now everyone, we are not out of the woods yet!" Izayoi ordered the people to get moving while she stayed behind to keep watch over the area along with keeping her eyes on Madara, for it is rare for her to bear witness such destruction that is done by him while at the same time being careful on how to do it.

 **(BACK WITH MADARA)**

Satisfaction was all Madara is feeling at the moment for it was thrilling to see something squirm under his might.

'But all good things must come to an end' Madara thought wistfully before performing another jutsu.

 **[Fire Style:** **Great Fire Ahnnihilation** **]**

The Grimm that were once numbered in the thousands were gone instantly by a line of fire big enough to fit in the whole in the wall that was no more than 60 meters wide, and the threat was eradicated, with that out of the way he then reapplied his seals in place it was time for him to return back to Izayoi so they can get paid from their client and leave the place before any huntsman join the fray.

So with that in mind he crossed his arms while walking back towards the evacuation centers that are still closed.

But not before he sensed that he was being watched which stopped him in his tracks and when he found the location of the spy on his left that happens to be some kind of jellyfish watching him the whole time, which it doesn't seem to be running away at all, but he realized that this was a recon kind of Grimm that records everything that transpires.

Seeing this he decides to give this unknown enemy watching the whole event a little scare.

And it is by smiling at it with his eyes closed along with tilting his head to the left, then he uncrossed his arms with his left hand stretched towards it and begin to mouth off the words that have not been heard six months ago.

'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but a silent whimper' mouthed Madara with a genuine cheerful smile that looks disturbing on him.

And then Madara proceeded to open his eyes, instead of the red Sharingan, he showed the most powerful Doujutsu of all the Elemental Nations.

The Rinnegan.

He then unleashed a full blasted KI at the Jellyfish, making sure it didn't die from the pressure while adding the most evil smile that would make the devil himself cry for his mommy.

The Grimm jellyfish didn't take long to make itself scarce and returning to her mistress, usually Grimm don't have feelings other than hatred and were practically soulless but with enough time did they develop intelligence.

Which the seer thought it was a bad thing to have any at all.

With Madara satisfied of what he did to the sneaky little bastard, he went back on track and Returning to Izayoi while thinking of what kind of reward he would give her for her efforts in securing the village, after the praising and thanking from the people of Kujanashi did they decided to leave and going back to the concealed bullhead,

That and returning back to another village which is hidden from the kingdoms that they built three months ago.

And let's just say that this particular village resulted Madara feeling like a founding father again with Izayoi being the Founding mother.

 **(Twenty five minutes later)**

A new group of four huntsman arrived to find out the was still intact which they find odd, the second they got a new mission concerning a siege of kujanashi village did they respond immediately and headed there to save it only to find out it was still standing with the people beginning to reconstruct the buildings that were decimated from the attack.

When they asked what happened, the response was shaking his head, for the mayor of Kujanashi said. "I am afraid I can't tell the names, for they only helped to get paid and when I asked their names, a man in red armor merely said that it doesn't concern us, once he said that he left who is soon followed by a very beautiful women whose hair is so white not even the Schnees could compare it, which is so long that it reaches all the way down to the back of her knees, and her eyes that show the outmost kindness that I have ever seen I almost mistook her for a goddess."

once the mayor finishing his rant, the team asked other questions about where can they find them including how two people managed to not only block off the attack of the grimm, but also destroying them to the point not even Grimm bones remain.

What they have heard was hard to swallow considering how shocking it was about how one man managed to annihilate the swarm that reported to be less than a thousand strong by summoning a nirvana of trees from the earth itself to trap the monsters of the dark, the final nail in the coffin was then said man proceeded to spit a torrent of flames in the hole which turned all its victims to ash.

Once they were satisfied with what they found did they begin to report Ozpin who was amazed and shocked of this development and asked the team of what else have they learned only to receive shaking heads for they are just as baffled from the situation as he was.

"This is most intriguing, I want the four of you to find the duo and bring them in for questioning and find out what they know." Commanded the Headmaster of Beacon.

The leader asked a question that swells in their minds. "And if they refuse Headmaster?"

"Then use of force is authorized and use any means necessary to bring them in, we cannot afford wildcards of any kind roaming about." Ozpin replied before cutting the connection leaving the team of four to find them.

 **(BACK WITH MADARA AND IZAYOI)**

Once they got things settled with the villages praise and compliments along with getting payed a large sum they began walking back to the bullhead, the duo were quiet for a moment while savoring the peace and quiet and making sure to keep their eyes to make sure nothing out of the ordinary.

But if one looks closely they would see that Izayoi has made a choice in having her right hand interlaced with his left while blushing, Madara was looking at her with curiosity before looking back at the road not realizing he had reciprocated her actions by squeezing her hand in response, it only made her blush further but a beautiful serene smile was present on her face with her heart soaring.

"WAIT!" which made Izayoi jumped from Madara who was slighty annoyed from having the peace and quiet to end so abruptly and look back towards the one who dared shout so loudly and what he found was unexpected.

Standing before the red and blue duo was four people that appear to be huntsman, however the particular thing is that the three look like they had run a marathon based on their ragged breaths being heard throughout the area and the one in particular who seems to be the leader of the group didn't looked winded at all.

Said leader of the leader merely stood with her hands on her hips in a dramatic fashion with her white hood billowing in the wind while having a victorious smile for whatever reason that he didn't bother asking about, but went with a different question that's more important.

Who are you people? And more importantly, what do you want with us?" Asked Madara, while Izayoi nodded in agreement while still feeling embarrassed from her jump scare from earlier.

The white hooded leader was the first to introduce herself. "My name is Summer Rose." The now revealed Summer said to Madara.

The second person who is a blond man soon followed. "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long." He said while feeling as to why he felt like someone wanted to strangle him out of spite for no apparent reason, unknown to him he unintentionally reminded Madara of a certain orange loving idiot that he still wants to strangle.

'Urge to kill rising' Madara thought, just the sight of the blonde man standing before him made him want to end him by wringing his neck and wait for the sweet sound of cracking to be heard.

The third individual started his turn while noticing the two tense at each other's presence for reasons unknown to him. "I am Qrow Branwen, happy to meet ya." He said with a slur in his voice while taking a swig from his drink of alcohol with lavish while keeping his eye on the two.

The fourth and final member introduced herself last. "And I am Raven Branwen." She announced her name to the duo while secretly analyzing the two, when she set her eyes on Izayoi, she could tell she was strong if not stronger than her which she loathes to admit for she prides herself as the strongest on her team and feared by many in Beacon Academy, even her own brother was afraid of her.

And her beauty and figure made her extremely jealous but kept it to herself.

But the moment she set eye contact with Madara only to regret it later for what she saw terrified her because the man standing before him screamed power of which she has never seen before, not even Ozpin could even come close to match him and if it were come to those two going at it, she could say in confidence that it would be a one-sided fight.

More than this man' favor than the Headmasters.

She was cut off from her thoughts from her team leader who began to speak.

Loudly she might add.

"And we are team STRQ and we have come here to bring you in for questioning, resist and you shall face justice!" Summer declared while somehow being able to bring out crashing waves with having the sunset in the background while pointing at Madara and Izayoi with her white hood still billowing dramatically while having fire in her eyes.

Madara and Izayoi only stared blankly from the whole scene as a gust of wind passed them by which blew their hair slightly as well as a tumbleweed passing between them, while Summers' teammates have dropped their heads with rainclouds above them while sweat dropping from their leaders antics.

A few seconds later did Madara and Izayoi looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before nodding towards one another before turning their backs on them and walking back to the bullhead that was still in hiding, this action resulted to have Summer face faulting in the ground while anime tears were coming out of her eyes.

"And I have worked so hard on it too, why is the world so cruel to me?" Summer said in despair.

'Not like it was that hard to figure out why' were the exact thoughts of Raven Taiyang and Qrow while deadpanning at her, when Summer got her act together did things got serious.

Raven wasted no time in starting things off. "Wait, you two still have to come with us for questioning." Ordered Raven while her three other teammates with weapons at the ready and Qrow follow suit. "Listen to what we say and you won't be harmed." Then Madara and Izayoi stopped and looked back at team STRQ

Madara broke the silent stare down. "Izayoi, deal with these brats, for I am curious to see of how you fare against huntsman of their caliber." It was short and straight to the point with a no nonsense attitude and the four were a bit miffed of being called brats by someone within their age group **(HA!)**.

Now normally Izayoi would have argued against him, but she was curious on how these two fare against her as well, so with that in mind she nodded to him and that sent the opposing side to be shocked of the revelation of her being the one to face them alone.

Madara ignored this and he jumped to the skies and stayed afloat waiting for the incoming fight.

Izayoi was the first to speak. "Before I smash you into little pieces for wasting our time, why did you put all of that effort just to find the two of us? What do you hope to accomplish in taking us in? An even better question, what did we do to being put under arrest?" Izayoi asked the entire team with a clipped tone.

Raven was the one to speak for her entire team with a stern expression. "We are just following orders to the letter, and we don't want to let someone like you and your companion to go unchecked because you two are strong and recognized among not only the people of Kujanashi as a hero to their eyes, but that of the entire kingdoms as well." Raven who was still weary of the one that is up in the air which surprised the entire team.

Because last time they checked, humans can't fly whatsoever.

Summer then spoke next "And for that reason which could greatly benefit for the better of the people of Remnant, so please cooperate it is for your own good and safety along with your traveling companion." Pleaded Summer hoping she would listen to her while her teammates were still on guard and awaiting for her answer along with her partner that is still levitating in the sky 60 meters above them.

Too bad they are going to be disappointed in her answer.

"I refuse to go with you, for I have other things to do in my life than be kowtowed by a group of worthless excuse of huntsmen who does not know what they speak of, and the nerve to threaten me and my partner's freedom by being sent to prison if we don't accept is something I will not tolerate." Izayoi said coldly to them with a dark shadow covering the upper side of her face with eyes glowing ominously that showed she is pissed off from the insinuation being said.

Izayoi also had been put in a bad mood since they ruined her moment with Madara, but she is not going to say it flat out or much less say her reasons about it.

This shocked team STRQ from her response and how her eyes turned colder and along with having a dark aura surrounding her in waves that spoke of malice, but soon they refocused themselves and getting ready for the battle that was about to occur.

However Taiyang asked a question.

"Are you really going to fight us missy? Because the way I see it you are outnumbered, outmatched and outgunned, hell you don't even seem to have a weapon on your person." Taiyang said with a tone of overconfidence.

That will result team STRQ earning the ass kicking of the century.

Madara who was still in the air smiled cruelly at the blonde for his stupidity not knowing the proverbial shit storm that he put himself and his team into.

'Well you just motivated her to defeat you even more brat, demostrate your power Izayoi, and show them of what it means to fight against the apprentice of Madara Uchiha!' Madara thought with excitement in his heart.

When Izayoi heard those words from the idiot did she flip her blue coat back and pulling her harvesters that the blades themselves grew in size, showing the twin scythes in full display for the soon to be opponents who were shocked because only Summer and Qrow were the only ones known to wield scythes.

And yet here she is using one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed in all the four kingdoms.

However Izayoi used their surprise to her advantage and dashed at them like a blue blur and would have sliced Taiyangs midsection in two if not for the fact that she was stopped by Summer and Qrow with Summers sniper/scythe and Qrows sword/scythe that were able to snap out of it.

For they know full well the damage even a single scythe would do to a person while Raven and Taiyang moved back then jumped in the air while preparing their own weapons to attack, only for Izayoi to back dash and do one back flip to avoid the assault from above but it was only a short reprieve for Izayoi when she is dodging bullets from Summer and Qrow who the latter's bullets are shotgun in design which brought them time for Taiyang to unleash his shotgun gauntlets who soon joined the fray shortly, while Raven was standing next to Qrow while waiting for she has no gun of any kind to use on a firefight which forced Izayoi to keep dodging them constantly while flipping left and right which makes her move like a blur.

In slow motion she was not even breaking a sweat with not a single hair or clothing out of place, but she got tired of the rain of bullets aimed at her and she decided to put the scythes back on her hips with a metallic click underneath her coat and touched both seals on her wrists that revealed Mercy and Redemption, and when she pointed them at Taiyang, she pulled the trigger and the result was music to her ears, for when they hit someone, the victim is sent flying at the speed of sound with the force of ten bullheads.

And Taiyang was unfortunate enough to have the honor of being on the receiving end of both guns.

"TAIYANG" Both of the other three shouted in shock and horror, which will prove to be a mistake on their part as Izayoi sealed back her huge pistols, she jump dashed towards Raven, then she back handed her with a punch that sent her flying at a distance of 100 meters within the undergrowth of trees while scraping a few in the process, Izayoi disappeared then appeared next to Qrow while crouching under him, she jumped and spin clockwise to kick him in midair in the midsection with enough force equal like with Raven who was stuck in a boulder still conscious, but she will be sore after what just happened to her.

While Qrow made a collision course with a tree that snapped in half and fell down with a loud boom while he was grabbing his stomach struggling to breathe from the kick he felt, even with aura protecting his insides from turning to mush.

All that was left now was Summer who didn't compose herself in time, and when Izayoi blurred in front of her did Summer finally snap to reality only to lose her weapon who Izayoi kicked out of her hands and the next thing she saw was glove covered hand that is wrapped around her neck and she was picked up off the ground while the lack of air being noticeable.

Knowing the implications did she grabbed the offending appendage while kicking in desperation to breathe while making choking sounds in the process.

When Summer looked back at the eyes of her executioner, she begged and pleaded silently with her eyes with tears falling down on her cheeks, but Izayoi was not going to listen to them instead she brings out the first harvester and brought the blade up in the sky preparing to end her life and Summer looked at it with despair and fear which made her to struggle even further.

And just when Izayoi was about to drop the metaphorical guillotine on her victims head, a commanding voice stooped her mid swing while a gloved hand to prevent her weapon from finishing the job.

"Enough Izayoi, I have seen everything there is to know about these brats, it is time for us to leave and back to the bullhead." Madara said in full authority which made Izayoi to drop Summer reluctantly while putting her single harvester back in her coat, while said person got on her knees coughing and gasping for air greedily while feeling her heart being lifted with relieve from her near death experience.

Izayoi however begin to speak ignoring Summer, completely focusing on Madara. "Are you sure about this Madara? Because we have officially have big targets on our backs and letting them live might be too dangerous." Izayoi said with concern in her voice not only just for him and herself, but the people that are in hiding in a village they helped built months ago.

Madara seeing the hidden meaning only nodded in response while replying. "I am aware, but I have a feeling that the one who sent these four are not the only problems that we may face in the near future." He said while looking at the damage during the fight and he was pleased to know that his efforts of Training Izayoi have not been a waste of time after all.

While they were conversing with each other, Summer have been listening the whole time and was both confused and concerned of what they are saying but kept her tongue to herself, but she remembered her team and looked behind her which to her relief they were alright as Qrow and Raven were holding Taiyang with both his arms around their shoulders, but a little banged up from the beating they received by Izayoi.

Their fellow students are not going to live this one down in the slightest, and telling Ozpin the bad news in their mission being a failure sent a dreaded feeling inside her.

But she brought her attention back to Madara and Izayoi seeing they look like they finished talking did they begin to start walking back their original path on the dirt road, but before she could ask why they spared them did Madara disappear in a swirl of flames leaving nothing but ash on the ground.

While impressive to the beaten forms of team STRQ, it was nothing compared to what was seen next.

For Izayois back began to glow with written markings of which they know nothing about found them interesting, but when they stopped glowing did something out of this world will forever be burned in their minds.

For Izayoi has sprouted out wings of angelic proportions in all their glory and when she turned her eyes on them with her back still turned on them for a few moments before looking forward, that is when she crouched a little and jumped into the sky with her wings folded downwards, and when she reached the right altitude did she spread her wings once again and fly towards Madara's location along the their ride back home.

Team STRQ was silent for a few minutes before Taiyang spoke. "Well, that was a thing." Which had the other three to sweat drop from that comment but did not disagree with him either while trying to comprehend what just happened as they begin to head back to Beacon.

Of course it's going to be a long trip with how exhausted and injured they are from the humbling experience of meeting someone stronger than them put together

 **(AT SALEMS CASTLE)**

When the seer returned from its recon mission reported back to its mistress along with the other three associates waiting for its return and when it did Salem began to speak to get the meeting underway.

" **I trust that your mission was successful? "** Salem asked the jellyfish like seer which responded in croaks and squeaks while the other three were waiting in anticipation for what is about to happen next especially Turian, and when the seer making noise did it move its tentacles and snap them in the back their necks including Salem.

And that is when they get the surprise of their lives.

Once they finish seeing the entire mission at its very end did the same message from the incident six months ago reeled back in their minds.

'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but a silent whimper' was the words of the man when it saw the seer with him adding a smile so twisted it made Turian to start shaking, then the pressure the seer had experienced that coming from the man like a tide was transferred to them as a result.

But the most shocking thing they saw before them in the memories of the seer was a purple rippled pattern eye that screamed ultimate power, and it as if it was stari- no! Judging the very essence of their souls.

Once the visions faded, they removed the tentacles in a rush as they were pale from whatever experience they had to go through.

Dr. Watts was the first to speak. "My word, what was that!? Please tell me I was not the only one feeling this!?" he exclaimed in shock and fear at what just happened, the other three were no better for they too never felt this presence before.

And it terrified them.

Salem for the first time in her life felt something that she had never experienced before, not even Ozpin was able to accomplish at what the man in red armor did.

He made her felt what fear truly is.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **Chapter 3 end**

 **This chapter is done everyone, man I thought chapter 2 took long for me to finish, but damn it felt like an eternity in writing this. I thank you all for your patience in waiting for me and I shall reward you with the humbling experience of team STRQ first encounter/ass kicking.**

 **Some of you may or may not find the fighting that good for it is my first try with Izayoi against team STRQ, Madara was easy to understand when it comes with curb stomping his opponents across any battlefield along with the fact he and Izayoi have Ozpin and Salem coming after them to recruit them or find a way to end them.**

 **I decided to change the Ninjutsu attacks in English instead of Japanese because I won't be able to translate any further.**

 **If you guys noticed the tender moments with Madara and Izayoi, know that they are not in a relationship just yet because they have a project of a high priority if you noticed certain lines about a village.**

 **Speaking of relationships I made a poll with the pairings of Madara and Izayoi, yes should be together or no they should not and this is my starting poll.**

 **Paired: 0**

 **Not Paired: 0**

 **No votes come in yet for obvious reasons, so with that in mind, if you have questions, do not be afraid to ask me and don't forget to like rate review and subscribe and with good fortune fave for me and spread the word of my literal masterpiece, that last line was just me being a little bit enthusiastic and let me know on what you think about this chapter and whatnot.**

 **Wrath of Vajra signing off and once again thank you for your patience. (Bows head in appreciation.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legendary Crimson Ghost**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

 **Warnings: Language Violence, and gore**

 **Rating: M**

Normal Speech: "Indra"

Thoughts: 'Asura'

Flashback: (Vajra)

 **Roaring/Yelling/Salem: "Madara"**

 **[ ]: [Jutsu]**

" **Chapter Four has arrived at last everybody!"**

 **Sorry for you guys in having to wait, but the arch nemesis that is writers block showed its ugly face in my presence that is matched only by Gravemind in halo 2 anniversary.**

 **Before we begin, the number of votes for the Madara and Izayoi pairing will show at the end of this chapter, and the reviews show 19 people voted yes, plus me as I cannot see anyone else with Madara which makes 20 people and so far only 0 no's which I am shocked as I was expecting at least a single no.**

 **There won't be fights in this chapter, as this will be a chapter that shows in depth explanation of where Madara and Izayoi live and how they do things.**

 **If anyone has any questions or comments you want to add, leave it in the reviews for it is where I can answer them as best I can. By the way no flaming or hating, I am not forcing you guys to read this.**

 **Also for those who may be a little disappointed from the last chapter mainly about the mention of Madara being OOC with the way he acted, but I remembered that he behaved in a similar fashion during the filler arc of the warring states period while at the top of the hill about terrible taste in naming a village, and when he sensed Hashirama, the look he made when he revived himself along with the crazy laugh after being used as a pinball by the nine tailed beasts.**

 **So whatever opinion you have is that I may have done it within his character and maybe he wasn't OOC at all, and it's not like I can have him being emotionless all the time. (That's Ulquiorra's thing mind you) With Izayoi possibly being the only one to see through his look of indifference.**

 **And also the way Izayoi acted and playing with Madara's past may be desperation on her part for that I apologize for my lack of some plot and forethought, she may be a kind person like I want her to be, but at the same time I am trying to see if I can add her being strong-willed while speaking her mind within reason when a situation calls for it and not act like a total bitch in the process, which might be a little difficult to move around but I will pull through, as to nothing oherwise will be counter-productive on my end.**

 **I doubt having a RTN Hinata-like personality would suit her anyway.**

 **Before I forget I add certain characters and technology of which I do not own for they belong to their respectable owners, look at my profile to see the guide I made that will explain on what I will put in this story.**

 **And I know most of you guys want to have Madara and Izayoi to get paired, married or having their first date or even having a child or two, whichever you want me to go for. Well you have to wait for the next chapter so I can make their relationship in a realistic progress possible because I don't want to feel as if it was too rushed with so little freshly-baked chapters in any way.**

 **Someone asked me if I could make a village similar to those back at the Elemental Nations, I considered on what to do with Madara when it comes to making a village, but I decided to try it as village/city kind of thing to match the times Remnant is in.**

 **I don't have the level of creativity on where I can put it other than outside of the kingdoms where it makes its own laws that said kingdoms have no say or jurisdiction over it, or someone stupid (koff The Schnees Koff) enough like trying to take the recoursces for their own while the Four Kingdoms are unaware of what is happening behind the scenes.**

 **The technology I am going to try will not be overpowered at all because I am trying to have the secret village/city to have a means to protect itself from the kingdoms or at least be a place that can rival them despite being a small continent.**

 **One more thing, I am going to make an attempt to add music in this chapter to see if I can spice things up to your possible liking, remember it is my first try, so refrain from flaming or hating them before putting the gun at the back of my skull.**

 **Q &A will be set at the start of chapter 5.**

 **So with that out of the way for now, enjoy this chapter. Or you can leave and exit at the click of a button, as I said before, I am not forcing you to read for I do this for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The official unknown third faction explained, blooming romance attained.

 **(Beacon Academy Days Later)**

"Let me see if I got this right, you are telling me that the two people that you managed to find were the ones who you tried to reason to come with you, which failed in having to persuade them, while this man, this Madara ordered the one called Izayoi to have her fight you, four of you, by herself I might add, that instead of getting a victory over her." Said a feminine voice who stops to take a calm breath before continuing.

"You then got yourselves defeated by her in a humiliating fashion possible despite being here for four years. Am I missing anything so far?" was the strained voice of Glynda Goodwitch who was barely able to process of what happened to the team that are currently in the schools hospital beds with caskets for the injuries on them while avoiding to look at her in the eye.

Ozpin with his mug and cane in hand was replaying all that was reported to him, and he was just as inwardly shocked from what was said to them when they found them in bad shape from a mission gone wrong.

Summer was the one to break his reverie. "We forget to mention one thing." She said catching their attention.

"And what would that be Miss Rose?" Ozpin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Izayoi happens to be some kind of winged faunus that we have never heard or seen before." Summer said surprising them once again since a winged faunus was very rare, and it was once considered as good luck to those who gaze upon them.

Glynda was the first to snap out of her shock who then said. "How is this possible? We have never seen any winged faunus since the great war, the last one disappeared to Oum knows where and was never heard from anyone ever since." She said feeling a headache beginning to form.

Ozpin decides to throw a few theories. "Maybe it was perhaps he or she wanted to avoid the bloodshed considering how gruesome the war was when it was at its highest peak and have to start a family of their own, it is not far-fetched to think that the winged faunus are on a verge of extinction." Hearing that made the rest think on this possibility and indeed it makes sense when they think about it.

But then a question hits Summer. "But what are we gonna do? The way I see it they could be anywhere by now, since it's been a few days from our encounter with them." Summer said with a tone of worry.

Qrow added his two cents. "I am gonna have to agree with her on this one, none of this makes any sense at all when it came to this Izayoi who was in the same age as us, managing to beat us up black and blue and not break a sweat." Qrow said with a peeved look from remembering the utter humiliation of being trampled.

But he continued. "hell, I bet my weeks' worth of booze that not a single strand of that ridiculous amount of hair of hers was not out of place and it still looked like it was fresh out of the shower after we fought her, to top it off she has a scythe of her own along with giant pistols that nearly depleted Tais' Aura." He said while drinking his flask that he got from absolutely nowhere much to Glyndas' chagrin.

While his way with words were odd, it did get the point across to all the occupants in the room.

Ozpin was quiet for a moment before replying. "For now we do nothing, as we have no leads of their whereabouts, besides we have another issue that has caught my attention recently." He finished calmly that brought everyone's attention, however Raven asked him irritably. "What has got you so interested to put on hold in searching the two unknown variants?" Ozpin ignored the tone and answered the question plaguing them.

"It is because rumors speak of a village or a possible city that is hidden outside of the four kingdoms without anyone's notice for a while now, and we do not know of its current location as we speak." Now this have their undivided attention towards the headmaster.

"You mean the same hidden village that we have been hearing so much about? Yeah we heard of those rumors as well, but what does have that anything to do with our situation?" Taiyang asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

Glynda took over. "It is because reports have been going around that many people keep on disappearing in every region of Remnant: orphans, the homeless, faunus and even 'retired' huntsman were no exception to these cases." She finished with complete befuddlement of the whole situation that was followed by the hospitalized team.

"Wait a minute! You trying to say that this hidden village may somehow be linked to the multiple missing persons cases and along with those two we fought?" Raven said in realization of the implications of what they are trying to explain.

Ozpin nodded at her for it is exactly what he and Glynda were implying. "Exactly, for it is not an impossibility that those two might be living there as we speak." Ozpin said with a silent sigh while he dropped his head slightly from this whole mess with his eyes closed from the slight migraine beginning to rise.

"While that is all good and everything, but that begs the question on as to how are we going to find this village that has everyone talking left and right including on finding those two?" Raven asked with the question hanging in the air.

"As I said before, we will do nothing for now as we have to wait for you to recover since your graduation day is a couple of more months away, besides we have plenty of time to come with a better strategy and any other plans that we might need in the future." Ozpin finished in explaining of what they need to do while giving subtle glances at Glynda who discretely nodded back to him.

It was time to bring their friend James Ironwood to have a talk about this new possible crisis.

However, they are not aware that they are being watched by a hooded man who has his head on top of the ceiling as the only thing visible who then disappeared a second later leaving ripples behind.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

 **(Unknown Location)**

A man was waiting while he was sitting on a stump of a tree with his arms crossed while looking at the moon that shines brightly at its fullest as he waits for a report from his partner.

'Speaking of said partner, there he is now'" thought the hooded man in a coat as he watched a black corridor appears before him as man comes in strolling out, and the black portal disappears the next second.

"What have you heard?" said the man as he waited for his fellow colleague to speak.

And spoke he did with a surfer attitude. "Well, if I heard right is that they have their sights on the boss along with boss number two, who are just on their way back from a mission in Kujanashi village, along with those would-be huntsman and the headmaster being suspicious about the existence of our home and while planning their next move out on what to do in this situation." He finished with a wave of his right hand in a dismissive gesture towards his partner.

Said partner was quiet for a few minutes as he contemplates on the report before replying. "Very well, then we have nothing to do here. So we have no reason to stay here any further than-"Only to tilt his head to the right as a shot move passed him as a Major Ursa appeared behind him who dropped dead a second later from a headshot.

"-Necessary." Finished the hooded figure with a twitching eyebrow in annoyance under his hood from being interrupted.

The culprit was the same surfer attitude man with a gun of unknown design that have crystals for bullets underneath it.

"As if! The way I see it Zexion, those fleabags are the ones that need to stay away from us unless they want to be target practice!" He shouted specifically to the direction behind the now revealed Zexion who got off of the stump and turn to the direction where there is a horde of Grimm waiting for the slaughter.

They just didn't know that the slaughter will happen on their end.

"They are going to be target practice either way whether we leave or not Xigbar." Rebuked Zexion as he summons forth a book of some kind and prepares for battle.

 **(With Madara and Izayoi days later)**

 **(Third POV)**

 **(Zen Garden Song: Start)**

It has been several days since the fight happened and now we see the two exiting from the bullhead from various landing docks that is located on an island that is uncharted and hidden away from the kingdoms, upon which the construction had finished awhile back that took months when it normally took years to make, and it was up to Madara and Izayoi to add the infrastructure, governance, military of huntsman, soldiers and shinobi including weaponry and cities.

Thank kami for wood clones and their memory transfers when dealing the enemy that is paperwork.

the reason it was deemed uncharted was because Madara had a hand in it, for when he decided to place their future village and possible city far outside the kingdoms which is by through Madara's **[Creation of all things technique]** that took hours to make, he then proceeded to make a natural defense against Grimm or invaders with lighting storms, tidal waves and mini tornado's in a form of fire made by via hurricane big enough to cover the island under its eye to avoid any prying eyes and ears for a time.

Madara then with his power still at full capacity did he create a white floating castle of colossal proportions which is helping to keep the hurricane active 24/7 far away from the kingdoms at a thousand mile distance.

 **(Imagine said distance at the bottom map of Remnant like Antarctica from Earth)**

That being done did he brought forth eight islands in total from ocean grounds with one big one that is the size of the land of whirlpools back at the Elemental Nations to have the center that has a small city with the other islands being the size to rival Patch in a circle formation, when the islands were put in their right places did he make natural environments with his old rivals wood style afterwards for the people he and Izayoi helped to provide in terms of living conditions and for farming including life stock and any other wildlife to feed.

Along with making villages that have building structures that are not too big or too small, but in various shapes and sizes that are sometimes within the mountain ranges or hills.

Next did they both then secretly propose those who wish to join them in their newly found sanctuary from the corruption that spreads throughout the four kingdoms, mainly those who were unfortunate enough to lose their homes, their jobs, families and their purpose in life that was stripped from them including children that became orphans that suffer from whatever tragedy they had to go through.

Retired huntsman or huntsman that had been forced to go rogue because the companies mainly the SDC that thought was a good idea to screw them over, along with the faunus that were in labor forces to be freed from, that which Izayoi herself choose to do personally and end the lives who take sick pleasure in their suffering since she was a faunus herself.

Adding the three hundred faunus that Madara and Izayoi freed six months ago chose to join them since Menagerie was getting too crowded for Ghira's liking, so he asked Madara and Izayoi if they could take the faunus with them as a sign of good will, which they both accepted with no complaints or incidents.

Back to the present, it has been twenty-five minutes since they have been walking throughout the busy part of town while looking at the people that are both human and faunus alike, and there are no hostilities among them because their time in poverty helped them open up their eyes that they bleed the same regardless of an extra appendage along with having both Madara and Izayoi being a different species, yet they are the founders that created the islands.

"It is progressing nicely since we left, and helping out those who got the short end of the stick, and when we came to their time of greatest need may be the best thing we have ever done, wouldn't you agree Madara?" Izayoi asked with her wings out while elegantly waving at the town's people who greeted them and bowed their heads slightly in respect to the ones who gave them a second chance at life.

"It is as you say Izayoi, however there are laws that need to be put in place as well as the order of governance and affairs including the new criminal justice system to protect the peace here and the smaller islands that needs to have a hand that is both fair and firm, not unlike of what happens daily within the Four Kingdoms that are lax and bribed in their jobs." He paused for breath as he spoke again.

"We have the total of two-hundred and thirty thousand people in this island with the city here almost finished, along the fifty-thousand in each of the smaller ones that have villages with their own means of security and not cause an infighting being probable." Madara replied while he observed the entire area and thinking back on the times when he and hashirama with the backing of both the Uchiha and Senju clans to help build Konoha.

The difference here is that there was no bad blood between anyone here as there was in the past.

Madara continues with his explaination "Of course we have to take an account of importing and exporting goods and means of travel, be they sea or air which it would have been a problem if not for special devices that Vexen made to allow the clouds to calm down so we can be allowed to pass through them, so they can make a means of currency." Madara finished while Izayoi was processing everything he said, and she agreed with him since it would make things smoother and quicker as time would allow.

"I concur." She responded to him. "Also recalling Ghira to asking if he can make an alliance with us while keeping our location a secret from the Four Kindgoms when he became aware of our intentions being sincere, and everything just might make things more interesting as well of methods in making currency as you have mentioned, while staying aware in what happens in all the four kingdoms that occurs regularly with our highly-encrypted scrolls that is shared by everyone." Izayoi said but a thought hits her.

"Speaking of Vexen, how is the rest of the group doing?" She asked while not being able to hear them for a week since she and Madara were doing business outside and they walking towards the center of the island that have a lot of trees around within a hundred acres of land with a mountain that is flat at the top which is shown for all the people to see as to where Madara and Izayoi live at with the White castle floating above them.

Said home is more like a big Japanese-like castle and a shrine next to it which the designs is known by only Izayoi and Madara while they added decorations that which other people don't recognize who set their eyes on them.

 **(Zen Garden Song: End)**

Madara was about to reply until he and Izayoi stopped when they were at the gates of their home when they sense a power coming towards them, that is when a dark corridor of darkness sprouted from the ground in front of the duo, and came out a masculine figure in a black coat with black gloves and having his hood on covering his face that was shrouded in darkness and he walked towards them leaving the corridor to vanish behind him.

Once he reached the two did he spoke to them with formality. "I welcome you back lord Madara, Lady Izayoi." The mysterious hooded figure said as he bowed a little with his right arm crossing his chest with his hand open on his left collar bone as he continued. "I have expected your return and we have reports to make that needs to be spoken between the fifteen of us." The figure said to them while speaking for the rest of the group waiting for them at the white castle.

"It is good to see you again Xemnas." Izayoi said to him with a caring smile which the now dubbed Xemnas returns the gesture with a nod.

Madara nodded back to him and said. "Then let's not tarry here." He said to the both of them as he teleported in swirling flames, while Xemnas opened up a corridor of darkness and then he gestured Izayoi to go in first which she thanked him kindly for being such a gentlemen, then proceeded to enter the portal without fear who then was followed by Xemnas shortly after.

When the two exit the next portal did they see Madara in front of them, waiting for their arrival as they enter a door that leads into a stone squared room that is comprised of a squared table that shows the map of Remnant which is big enough to fit thirteen people while one in particular is at the far bottom upon which twelve people are currently sitting on each side with chairs that are black as ebony with armrests and red cushions for the bottom and the back so they won't feel discomfort.

Waiting for the meeting to start while the emblem of Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with eight commas that is being hanged by the wall behind the two other chairs that have cup and trays that are empty at the moment which are at the top of smaller stairs. **(Basically the Uchiha Hideout with my own custom designs).**

Said two chairs are at the very front that signifies the founding mother and father of the islands while the third under the far bottom of the table represents the third in command of this special group.

Izayoi was the first to speak." It does my heart good to see everyone here." She stated which was returned in kind by the hooded men and one women with saying their greetings to her. "Now before we begin I kindly ask you to remove your hoods for as there are no prying eyes and ears, so whatever is about to be discussed will stay to our graves." She finished as she sits down next to Madara while smiling gently to them.

The thirteen people that share the same black coats removed their hoods to show their faces for their leaders to see **(You already know what they look like based on their names alone, so I won't bore you with the details).**

Once they have done that, Madara starts the meeting. "First order of business. Xemnas, what is the current learning progress of the academies of each island?" Madara asked his third in command.

Xemnas wasted no time responding. "It is going exactly according to plan lord Madara, for the training methods you and Lady Izayoi shared to the experienced Huntsman has brought the soldiers, students and Shinobi being trained by some of our members are having their skills go higher by leaps and bounds, while the civilian academies are taking their learning with absolute zeal." Xemnas said while taking a breath.

"For when the time comes in having to deal with the Four Kingdoms political squabbles with their desire to learn ever stronger." He finished in an all business and no-nonsense tone while some of the members nodded in agreement for as they too played their part in maintaining law and order within the islands while helping the Huntsman.

The mentioned huntsman, 'retired' or 'rogue' including the thirteen people that have been wronged by those in power that allow the good warriors that are supposed to be protecting the innocent from forces that are not only coming from outside, but those within, the real kicker is that they were powerful enough to almost come to rivalling a headmaster upon which could explain why they suffered injustice as they had.

Tragic to be sure, but it is accurate when they say ones loss is another's gain.

Children of many ages that live in the streets or were reduced to be treated like scum by the 'upperclassmen' have been given a second chance at life that have become adopted to find families to call their own, also having to learn in school to get an education. But they have a choice on which school to choose from, for there are separate branches and they are as follows: Civilian, Huntsman, soldiers, police and Shinobi.

The Civilian Academy: is for those who wish to get common daily jobs for above basic education, for they can support their families and while teaching other subjects that is required of them.

The Huntsman Academy: are charged by the most experienced Huntsman including Izayoi as a grooming headmistress in Four kingdom standards, for she is supported by the Huntsman that were forced to retire or supposed outcasts for doing their jobs to help future generations of huntsman, however the students that are called huntsman in training that are taught everything there is to know on how to be strong while at the same time to show camaraderie and friendship to one another for they empathize on what it means to suffer through life.

What separates the academies from the kingdoms is that the ones in the islands is that they do not sugarcoat any subjects, no done in halves or anything that will sabotage their knowledge of the outside world when they are ready to return and more well-prepared of the hardships that will test them in to prove of their worth for their people.

Izayoi was a given since she was taught by Madara himself, because of this, she will make sure the children's skills and time are not so declined or pampered like the ones back in Konoha, who had a history in tending to toddle their own students to no end if what she heard from him is accurate.

Easy to do when you were trained by the same man who lived in the time of the Warring States Period, where the battle prowess of shinobi were at its all-time high, even though it was for the pettiest of reasons if what her master and secret love interest has said to her was true.

And being the most powerful man alive that could take the four maidens head on with no ounce of fear or effort on his part in regards to what Madara said to her.

"One Maiden of any season alone is strong, but put the four together and they can become just as powerful. However when pitting me against them? They will taste defeat, for as I said before, while they are indeed powerful, they are never going to be in the same leagues as Hashirama and me, because they don't know true war that is capable of stripping humanity away of its inhibitions." Madara finished with his brutal answer to her.

When he showed her the memories of one of his battles, specifically against his old rival that cause a lot of damage to the landscape that reaches miles apart which was now called the Valley of the End, she is inclined to agree.

The Soldiers Academy: comprised of three branches that specialized in ground, sea and air that a soldier will choose that are called the marines, the navy SEALs and the Air Force for they keep vigilance from any possible attacks should they find a way to bypass their security measures while having engineering technology that are connected to the arms and legs that allowed them to do feats that you would only find in huntsman, like punching through walls and enemies, jumping in greater heights and picking up objects that are heavier than people. **(COD Advanced Warfare technology which I do not own)**

The Police Academy: A place for the future law enforcers that is meant to firmly keep the peace from within their own home to prevent any unrest while being fair in the peoples rights, should trouble happen is when they take action to investigate, detain and question anyone that look suspicious or committed a crime against each other.

And the final school is the Shinobi Academy: for they learn on what it means to fight in the shadows as they have to do the necessary evil that no one else will, granted, those In the Huntsman, Soldier and Police academy will do the same when push comes to shove as they too know the Grimm are not the only enemies, for there are humans that can and will prove to be more twisted and evil than any Grimm in existence.

And the current Shinobi that been given giving a chance by Madara, with his consent went through the same training procedures as Izayoi had.

But minus giving them chakra since he does not want to take unnecessary risks in fusing both chakra and aura together that would probably cause damage to the human body from tearing itself apart, also staying firm of Izayoi being the only one ever allowed to have chakra, knowing the repercussions should the teachings be spread to the world.

It would make things worse they are already before.

Moving on, they have abilities to call as their own which they are unique in their own right, for the thirteen volunteers have come to serve Madara and Izayoi and only them, as they have absolute authority over those that become full-fledged shinobi as one would for a Kage, since the said thirteen people are the only powerful Shinobi currently in their own way did he make a special group for them similar to the Akatsuki back at the Elemental Nations.

Organization XIII.

While it is not the most creative name for him to come up with, but it is specific in its design and purpose as they search anything that happens from the outside and take down threats from the shadows that will cause chaos to Remnant, and should the need to return back to the main island immediately is done by the power of their medallions that releases a portal to teleport themselves back to the white castle and report on what they have discovered.

As Madara was the leader of Organization XIII with Izayoi being second however, when they are not around, they assign Xemnas to give commands in their stead as the 'superior'.

Granted, Izayoi may be under Madara's tutelage and proven to be capable of learning both leadership and fighting, but a single member of the organization is strong enough to keep Izayoi on her toes.

For they have experience to more than make up for it.

Satisfied, Madara asked the next question. "I see, so give me the run down in what's happening in the other kingdoms while Izayoi and I were away." He ordered to the blue-haired man called Saix who stood up next.

"Aside from activities from the most high-ranked criminals that Axel and Marluxia were assigned for were dealt with for the time being, as they made sure they were not followed if the reports I receive from them is true." He said while the mentioned duo were nodding silently as confirmation that they did their assignment to the letter.

Saix continued his reports. "Also the constant Grimm attacks that are happening outside of Kingdom borders with other villages is becoming suspicious as their attacks is more focus and precise proves to be more unexpected." Saix said to all the occupants that have their divided attention towards him from that last bit.

Xemnas asked a question that everyone was thinking. "What do you mean by that Saix?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Saix answered them with a grim look. "It is because the last attack that happened from the forests of Vale that have villages was for whatever reason is that I have to witness that it was led, if not being controlled by a scorpion faunus with a stinger that also includes to be insane to the highest degree."

Now that got a response from everyone, specifically the eleven people. "WHAT!?" as they stand up from their chairs in shock, for they have never heard such a thing, for it was inconceivable. Madara had his eyes narrowed with a menacing glare while Izayoi had her eyes slightly wide open as she coves her mouth with a single hand from this piece of news.

While Xemnas had his eyes narrowed dangerously as well as clenching his fists that nearly broke the armrests, for he too was disturbed by this information.

Vexen was the most vocal of the group. "That's impossible! Saix are you saying that there is someone out there that can actually control the Grimm!?" He asked while it is no short of a demand. "Because I am pretty sure that no human alive has the power to control them to at least without some kind of price to pay!" The Chilly Academic exclaimed to the Luna Divider and he would wave continued further if not for Izayoi to calm everyone down.

"Please calm yourself Vexen, let Saix finish as I feel there is more to what is being said here." Izayoi said gently who has a soothing presence for all as she composed herself from the news in order to prevent squabbles from escalating.

Everyone has calmed down and Saix continues his reports. "It is as you said Vexen, no human should ever be able to control even the weakest of Grimm, no one, no and's, ifs, or buts about it, unless…" Saix let that last part hang in the air until Madara put the pieces together.

"If the Grimm act like drones, then there's no doubt that there lies the root to their existence, and it is by a king, or at least a queen to command them followed by human or faunus lackeys for reasons we cannot fathom." Madara deduced and everyone came to the same conclusions as the gravity of the situation has become more troublesome than they realized, but one question remains.

"If that is the case then who or what is controlling them, especially that this possible 'king' or 'queen' that is existing somewhere in the dark corners of Remnant?" a man name Xaldin asked with a furrowed look as his job is to take an account to every event that happens around the world as an info broker.

Izayoi was the one to respond to the Whirlwind Lancer. "We don't have worry about that for now, so for now we let us talk something else like the report in regards from Zexion and Xigbar." Getting the hint did the mentioned two told everyone about the discussion about Ozpin in regards to the leaked rumors that managed to get the attention from the council of the Four Kingdoms.

Madara then asked a question to Vexen. "Vexen, how is the project in concerns of the leviathans you proposed to me awhile back at the R&D?" He said to the said man who diverted his attention to him and replied.

"Lord Madara, the progress is going well, if anything, all of the scientists who work under me with your approval is almost complete in regards to the leviathans, true we only made six of them, but with time may we be able to manufacture more in several months, then I believe it is worth it, If I do say so myself." he said with glee at the thought of the machines that he and his fellow researchers back at the laboratories were creating for military purpose mainly focused in guarding the smaller islands and their borders,

What they are trying to design is defenses under water in case invading submarines that can bypass the hurricanes, lighting strikes and other smaller twisters that can't reach deep under water, so Vexen thought it would be a good idea of having beast-like machines with a body structure similar to lobsters that can emit a lighting blast in pinpoint accuracy that have enough force to destroy multiple submarines while having tentacles from the 'mouth' to snatch its victims that sail in boats or ships while having mini claws on the side of its head, including the ability to levitate on top of the ocean waters at high speeds when the need requires it.

 **(To get a better description, think of the Leviathans from Atlantis the Lost Empire which I do not own, for they belong to their respectable owners mainly Disney)**

After that, the conversation went on about new missions available while other subjects were talked, and when everything was done Madara stood up as he noticed it is night and spoke. "Now that everyone has nothing else to say, then this meeting is officially adjourned, you can return to your homes and take a day off tomorrow." He declared as he and Izayoi watched as the members of organization XIII teleported away to do their own thing.

And they are going to savor every chance they get for this well-earned rest.

Once they left did Madara put his right hand on Izayoi's shoulder as they both shunshined in front of their home, and once they went inside did they begin to walk side by side until they went to their separate rooms close together as they get changed out of their battle attire.

 **(Falling Snow Song: Start)**

And once they got out, we see Madara who is wearing a black yukata with a grey sash with the Uchiha clan symbol on his right shoulder, while Izayoi still having her wings out to stretch some more, wore a White yukata with a red outlines with red flowers while having a red sash as well as having her own emblem that resembles the shattered moon with a moonbeam that shoots downwards that also has Pure, snow white feathers that goes downwards which it is shown on her left shoulder.

Including the red scarf that is symbolized as her own love for Madara, the red thread of fate if you will, once they reached that stage of course.

Assuming that Madara was aware of it.

Once they finished their final inspection did they move in the gardens to enjoy the peace and quiet that they more than earned.

Izayoi has decided to hold Madara's hand with no hesitation as she placed her head on his shoulder while Madara responded in kind by gently squeezing her hand instinctively with a slight smirk on his face, showing he doesn't mind at all with the gesture as they walk around their garden in silence while Izayoi was smilling with a blush.

Then they begin to notice that snow is falling to the ground, it is going to be winter soon in these parts on Remnant.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it Madara?" Izayoi asked Madara while looking up at the moon that is fittingly high above the castle that is shining brightly for all the eight islands to bear witness as the true eye of the hurricane seems to have a symbolic appearance while the clouds that makes the hurricane are calm for this occasion.

"Indeed, it is something to behold, as well more so for nothing could be quite astonishing than seeing the moon that shines brightly in what we have achieved together." Madara responded with a rare smile that has not been seen since his childhood.

Izayoi looking at his smile made her blush that spread across her face, as she had never seen a smile on him before, let alone one that reaches his eyes, shaking out of her shock did he continued to walk for the rest of the night in their garden while snow is beginning to grow by the minute until they decided to get back in their house and went for bed in their own rooms.

 **(Falling Snow Song: End)**

 **(Next Morning)**

 **(Third POV)**

Sunlight pierced through the window in Madara's room who was beginning to wake up and when he had his eyes open and feels weight on his left shoulder, immediately he turned to his left to find Izayoi sleeping with his side while wearing a white nightgown that is a little revealing, along with showing some muscles that you find only in a kunoichi.

Normally Madara wouldn't allow people to get close to him in any way, but he felt like Izayoi can be an exception and this is not the first time she snuck into his room, besides he would be lying if he didn't find her beautiful and attractive, unlike the women back at his time and during the Fourth Great Ninja War, especially that pathetic excuse of the granddaughter of Hashirama who hides her true appearance from everyone.

'Speaking of home, I feel it is time I tell her the whole truth and see where to go from there': Madara mentally decided while having a tinge of anxiety from her reaction once he told her everything about himself, with that in mind he gently shakes her awake, he didn't have to wait long as Izayoi was stirring awake from her slumber.

"Madara, why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream." Izayoi whined in a half-awake state while pouting cutely at him while clinging on to him tightly with her wings beginning to circle around him.

Madara responded. "It is a day off remember? And we are wasting daylight." He said while thinking of a way to wake her up, which one came to mind. "And if you get ready I will tell you more about myself." He proposed to her who instantly woke up from that last line.

"Really!" She exclaimed at him with wide exciting eyes with stars that hold anticipation to learn more about him. Madara merely nodded as a response with a slight smirk in amusement of her energetic response, she jumped off the bed and returned to her own room to get dress, once she left did Madara's smile dropped while trying to see how to break it down to her of the truth.

"That will be her decision on what to do from there once she learns everything of the deeds I have done." Madara spoke to himself before shaking his head while getting ready.

Four minutes later did he changed into a different attire for a day that is reminiscent to that what he wore when he was the ten-tails jinchuuriki, with the absence of having the bone-like headband, the truth-seeking orbs, having pale skin and white hair, including the Rinne-Sharingan on his forehead while the commas on he edged of his robes and collar still remain.

What replaced those oddities is that he now wore his typical gloves, with his raven hair replacing the white hair, the same shoes when wearing as well the black skin tight shirt now replaced along with a red scarf that was a gift of Izayoi to keep himself warm.

Even during the summer and spring seasons will still have some snow in the islands, luckily the sun has enough heat to pierce through the clouds towards the smaller islands that have towers to control the weather with their own created mini 'eyes' as some people would like to call them, which allowed the people to work with little to no hindrance from common weather conditions with said towers that connects to the floating castle as a power source.

With his inspection done did he walked out of his room and went next to Izayoi's own room and waited for her to finish getting dressed.

And finished she did as she is wearing her usual battle-ready attire and raised an eyebrow in interest of Madara's outfit. "That is an interesting choice you have there, is there a story behind what you are wearing?" She asked while still giving him a once over and likes what she sees.

"That will be one of the factors in concerning of the life I once lived in." Madara said with a serious tone that surprised her since he is more serious than he usually is, just about she was about to ask did Madara turn around and heading of the house that made Izayoi to follow him in post haste.

After making sure the gates are closed did they walk through the town as they see that people are getting ready for the day along with opening their shops while they meet and greet everyone as they go on with their daily lives, while a couple of police officers are patrolling the streets that are wearing military grade equipment, sunglasses or helmets along with magnums and shotguns as they keep vigilant to everything around them. **(Think of the New Mombasa police in Halo ODST, again I do not own)**

For some time did they keep walking, they reached the outskirts and walking through the woods that have a nirvana of animals and other critters that migrated here until they stumble upon a high cliff at the edge of a huge valley with snow in the entire area, and a river that has grass and flowers all around as well with a big waterfall that is coming from a big lake with steam coming out.

But what stands out the most are massive two statues that stand between the waterfalls raging downwards.

These two statues are the created replicas of both Madara and Hashirama. But the peculiar thing is that Madara's statue had his right hand in the unison sign while the Hashirama statue mirrored the gesture in return.

"Madara, why did we come here for?" Izayoi asked before continuing. "Why here of all places that needs us to be this far out in concerning you?" She finished with a confused look.

Madara was silent as he was staring at the statues with a forlorn look before turning towards his companion. "Before I tell you of my story, I know that you have a crush on me for some time." He replied to her whose eyes became wide from shock from what he said and a blush that can rival a cherry from being discovered like that.

Then again she didn't exactly make a secret about her attraction towards him.

But Madara pressed on. "Also, what I am about to tell is that my story is not what you consider all sunshine and rainbows, for It is a epitome of what you would call evil at its finest, along with the things I have done might change your view of me and there is no doubt in my mind that you would be disgusted afterwards from here on out." He finished with an emotionless look towards Izayoi, he then steeled his resolve as he proceeded to put Izayoi in a dream-like Genjutsu.

The same Genjutsu that he did with Obito all those years ago and told Izayoi everything about himself.

 **(Beacon Academy: Ozpins Office)**

"This is a lot to take in Ozpin, and I don't like the idea of two unknown wild cards roaming free without assurance that they won't try to cause havoc wherever they go." Was the stiff voice of General James Ironwood.

A man who appears to be a man in his thirties, wearing a white uniformed attire that befits his rank while having a white glove in his right hand as well of having a double chip at the top of his right eyebrow along with wearing a red tie on his uniform as a finishing touch.

"I know it is a lot to take in at once James." Ozpin consoled his old time friend while Glynda stood by his desk. "But we cannot make a move for we do not know their whereabouts when you consider the fact that the queen is making her move as of now, along with unknown islands that is covered by a huge hurricane that is closed to the outside, and should anyone try to enter, be they by boat or airship will be destroyed by the storms." Ozpin replied his explanation to him.

Glynda nodded in agreement since either means of transportation was reduced to the bottom of the sea, most of them happen to be criminal pirates or shady huntsman that dared to travel to the unknown that resulted in their demise.

Ironwood merely sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance from one mess that creates after another.

"This is going to bite us really hard if this backfires Ozpin, and I shudder at the thought of the ramifications that will soon follow along with this unknown location that is protected by the huge storm." James said with an internal grimace.

"Regardless, we have to move carefully from now on as team STRQ's last encounter with them was anything but impressionable when Taiyang decided to run his mouth off like an overconfident, half-brained buffoon." Glynda replied with an irritated huff of the cause of why they were incapacitated in the first place as well it their fight being one-sided.

Even now, all of the students never let it down on team STRQ as a means of entertainment, much to their embarrassment of being beaten by one person so effortlessly who looks no older than them.

James was silent for a moment before sighing in resignation knowing that trying to persuade his old friend was next to impossible when he sets his decision as being final.

"Very well, it's not like we have anything to go on anyway." James said with a relented tone while leaving into the elevator that closed seconds later.

Both Glynda and Ozpin relaxed when he left as they are just as exhausted from this whole thing like James was.

"That was a long meeting between the three of thus far, doesn't help that we have to keep track of everything in Vale just to deal with the criminal activities which alone is a headache from the get-go."Glynda huffed with her arms crossed under her breasts in irritation.

"I concur Glynda, but we have to remain vigilant for right now, let's just enjoy the peace a little while longer as time would allow." The headmaster replied to his associate while drinking from his mug while Glynda didn't complain on what he said, so with that they stood in silence to clear their heads before it was time to get back to their duties.

 **(Back with Madara and Izayoi in the illusion)**

We see both Madara and Izayoi in a genjutsu, in its place is an ocean in the middle of the night with the ivory moon to illuminate the whole area with stars to add as a final touch to make it a place that is absolutely serene and tranquil, if a little lonely.

Everything was silent at the moment after Madara told everything about his life and all the sins he committed in the name of peace to the shinobi world, all the way to meeting his ancestor was responsible in sending him in Remnant and a chance encounter with Izayoi.

And the rest they say, is history.

Izayoi has her head down with shadows covering the upper half of her face as she was trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing as she couldn't comprehend the atrocities the man in front of her did, but she knows that circumstances were different there than it was in Remnant, the fact that this arguably most powerful man was used like a puppet, only to be tossed aside like yesterday's trash, and when his goal was within his reach, it gets yanked away.

And her having to witness his brothers' death only served Black Zetsus' purpose in being responsible for Madara's insanity.

Madara himself was staring at her with a vacant look waiting for the inevitable that is to happen, Izayoi will look at him with disgust and fear is what he would expect her to have, but as always she surprises him when she walks slowly towards him.

When she was close enough did she look up at him with tears dripping down on her face, she then proceeded to jump at him and begins to hug him with all her might as if he would disappear at any moment despite being in a genjutsu.

Madara was baffled from unexpected display of affection, whatever he was expecting, this was not it.

"I don't understand, why are you hugging me? I was expecting you would be looking at me with disgust and fear from what you have seen about my past." Madara said in bewilderment and confusion rolled into one.

"Madara." Izayoi crooned softly to him. "While it is true that what you did is unforgivable in many standards, I will be honest I am not good with words, but you must understand that Black Zetsu was the one who orchestrated everything that has been done to you, however, I realized that through your death did you get the chance to meet both your ancestor and me, which I considered as a blessing in disguise." She said as she continues.

"Besides, I told you before awhile back that I am not most people, as whatever truth you reveal to me, I will not betray you or run away as you have put a lot of trust in me, so I will not betray that trust." Izayoi finished while staring at him with a loving smile with tears still down her face.

Madara only stared at her in shock from that explanation alone, but to think she has that kind of faith in him despite his sins committed in the name of peace.

As he was about to respond, Izayoi placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh." Izayoi shushed him. "Let me ask you this Madara, if you were as truly evil as you perceived yourself to be, then why did you save me back then from those horrible people from six months ago, along with the faunus from the mining facility? Because I will tell you, for you are a kind man like Hashirama saw you as when you were both still alive, to add a final nail in the coffin is that you and me are founders in a place that is a safe haven for those that are less fortunate then ourselves." She said to him who was silent from the whole thing.

"So tell me, would a truly evil person do all those things under the bottom of his heart? Could the one that I love would do those evil things to me as well given the chance?" She confidently asked him one last time as she closes the distance between each other.

Again Madara was shocked because never has he seen anyone with the heart like Izayoi to carry within herself to accept him regardless of what he has done, but something caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **(Japanese Song: Kitsune Woods)**

Izayoi then boldly leans towards him with her arms wrapped around his neck, closing her eyes with a blush as she gives her first kiss to him that left him still as stone with eyes widening and his pupils dilated from the pure shock he was feeling from something he did not see coming, along with a feeling of electricity coursing through his being, then he sees her wings wrapped around him securely.

Then all of the sudden the scenery change from night to day as the calm ocean morphs into that of the skies with clouds all around them as they levitate above with the winds blowing past them with a huge forest from below.

Madara was certain that Izayoi is behind this change since it is a reflection of her mindscape.

"You said that I have a crush on you, which it was at first, but it continues to grow as time marches by, and these feelings are proving to be genuine, I have been waiting for the moment when I can confess my love to you and hope that you can accept it." Izayoi paused to think her next words. "And should any fear comes to plaque your mind, then I will put them all to rest, if you let me be close to your heart, and I will give mine to you." Izayoi said to him in a gentle tone that speaks devotion and care for him that is sounds genuine.

Madara had been silent by her speech the whole time and she certainly knows how to strike a chord with him, then by instinct did he did the unexpected by hugging Izayoi with his left hand wrapped around her waist and right hand at the back of her head to avoid hurting her wings who was surprised by the action, closing his eyes to release the genjutsu and bringing them back to the real world.

Had they stayed a little longer they would have noticed someone was watching them from the shadow's of the trees who was able to somehow manage to get in the genjutsu before the duo left, when in truth it was the mysterious man's sanctuary that Madara and Izayo were in with his blessing, stretching out a hand to grab a black feather that appeared in his palm and begins to look at it with care before letting the wind blow past him that said feather flew away along with it.

It then transforms into a raven that was beginning to move towards a white bird that came from above, they look at each other's beady eyes for a few moments before they start to move back towards the figure who has his hands for the birds to land on, then he puts them close to each and watched as they nuzzle one another in comfort and care in each others presence.

These birds in particular symbolize both Madara and Izayoi as their celestial animal spirits from certain folklore's, The two birds then jump off out of the figures hands as they begin to fly off into the cloudy skies towards the heavens.

"It seems you have truly found your significant other at last Madara, unlike all of my transmigrants in the past, you have been the only one to exceed my expectations, earning my respect and gratitude as you stood firm in preventing those from trying to use you for their own ends since your arrival here." Said the figure who is walking out of the shadows of the trees who then move towards a lake while watching the scenery changes once again into night with the blue moon beyond the horizon while seeing mountains or hills having snow on them continues.

"You may not realize it Madara, but I have always been with you through all the events of your life, and because of this, from this day forth, you shall become my living legacy in this world of bloody evolution my descendant, the one who shall forever be remembered by both of Remnant and the Elemental Nations, as the Legendary Crimson Ghost!" Was the bold declaration and the now revealed Indra Otsutsuki who now returns with his current host and leaves everything up to Madara and Izayoi from here on out.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **I have finished this chapter, sorry if it was a late arrival, did you guy's enjoyed this chapter so far? With the place Madara and Izayoi to call home and its system as well on how it is operated by other people when not present? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **I am curious on what you guys think of the music selections as well the romance with both Madara and Izayoi with its execution, was it good? Was it bad? Or was it not up to par in your guys' eyes. Level with me here people, I am not good in writing romance like the other authors are due to them having experience in that kind field.**

 **Little to no fight scenes at all, boring at first, but it is a chapter that is explanation focus in regards to the new way of life that is separated from the kingdoms, and the population that is for the islands, with time then they might be able to grow bigger.**

 **Some might think that the islands construction was rushed or a bad idea, but Madara was a man who pulled the strings of many nations in ways that cannot be explained in canon, plus he has experience with leading people under his rule, be they his former clansmen, or Konoha as a whole alongside with Hashirama.**

 **Besides I don't think making a village within the four kingdoms is such a good idea in hindsight, considering the technology that Remnant has.**

 **And now I believe it is time to do some answers for the reviews that I should have answered in chapter 2.**

 **Guest(1) Chapter 1: I have never watched Pokemon since childhood, so I failed to see the joke along with the who 'he' is you speak of, but I bet it sounds funny amongst the readers.**

 **Wrex123 Chapter 3: Thank you, I appreciate it :).**

 **Hin247 Chapter 3: Dude, (or miss if you are a female reader) you have no idea of much you give my muse a lot to think about with the children part, I thank you for that :).**

 **Featherine Chapter 3: LOL it would be a sight to behold on both counts considering Madara's power is destructive in every standard.**

 **Guest(2) Chapter 3: Yeah, not my best moment on Izayoi's behavior myself so with that said, I had to polish her attitude with a bit more maturity, as well as the chapter itself being a rough around the edges upon which I had to reedit it a bit more to fit the setting.**

 **leo247 Chapter 3: Madara does need a family doesn't he? With the life he lived I think he has more than deserved it, and I can't think no one better than Izayoi to fill the hollowed layer in his heart.**

 **Deathcornfive Chapter 2: Thank you very much, it lets me know on how good I am doing.**

 **Doa570047 Chapter 3: I appreciate the tips you have given me, with enough practice I might just do just as good in the future.**

 **Hunter792 Chapter 3: In my humble opinion, there are other writers out there that can make more stories unique than my own I'm sure, like Darkpetal16, Psycho G and VFSNAKE as well as The Baz.**

 **Tabue2000 Chapter 3: The difference between either couple is that Madara can back it up as well as Izayoi, who's wings are more natural, while Nagato can only use little power of the Rinnegan mainly the six paths of Pain given to him while Konan's wings are made of paper, so it is adorable when you think about it.**

 **With that done for now I have to say another thing… Over 10,000 words in this chapter! I feel so accomplished right now, while it is not impressive for others, but it is the matter of devotion and hard work that counts here.**

 **Before I sign off, what do you think of the potential story ideas I made on my bio? Is it interesting to write while having the Legendary Crimson Ghost being hampered by writers block or in case my muse is elsewhere?**

 **any questions? don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, and I look forward to finishing the next chapter, and don't forget to rate, review and fave this chapter, (Doing the scary Yamato face) or I will control you with fear forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legendary Crimson Ghost**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY or any property of Disney and Ubisoft and Square Enix**

 **Warnings: Death, Violence, Gore and all that dark goodness. And slight parodies for comedy relief anyone?**

 **Rating M**

 **Normal speech: "Indra"**

 **Thoughts: 'Asura'**

 **Flashback: (Vajra)**

 **Roaring/Salem: "Madara"**

 **[]: [Jutsu]**

" **Chapter five is coming alive."**

 **Greetings my faithful readers and followers, tis I who shall deliver you this chapter at last.**

 **From the last chapter, for the pairing seems good in your eyes, because of this, I decree for the poll has reached its definitive conclusion that the pairing of Madara and Izayoi from this day forth to be official!**

 **Now the next thing to do on the list is how shall I build Madara's and Izayoi's relationship further? By doing dates of course since dates in general are meant to have couples to know each other more before they go even farther than boyfriend/girlfriend level, at least I thought it does because if I'm being honest, I am an A rank amateur with this one.**

 **Should I do a lemon or lime? Not that I don't like it or anything, I am just not good at it yet to try, besides I know perverts are out there, just waiting for it to happen should you guys started to get raunchy on me :).**

 **On another topic, I feel like that this is either too stupid or too soon depending on who I am asking, but do you guys think I can ask someone to do a reading/watching fic of my story here? Or is it not compatible like the others that do them? Like the twin heroes of Remnant for example. Also an opening/ending sequence as well should it work for you guys. Don't flame or hate just because of a suggestion born from my natural curiosity..**

 **Time to answer the recent reviews.**

 **Doc Tor Phil Chapter 4: There will be one or two crossover characters I have in mind and the first one will be in this chapter while the other will appear in the next chapter or more, and that will be it.**

 **Longbowchris50: The hover board is something I'll consider in concerns of transportation, speaking of which I just might give something for Madara when he has to play the role of an ambassador for the Kingdoms if that is how they function, as in getting his own kind of ship that might be good or bad depending on you and everyone else, what is it? Wait and see.**

 **Naruto-Uzu-Uchiha Chapter 4: You are right to assume that the romance is a little sappy, then again when is romance never sappy in general?**

 **Lord Apeshit Chapter 4: Thank you very much :)**

 **Billykeo95 chapter 4: While fights are good especially for action junkies, I don't want the idea of my stories just all action and no plot whatsoever, and I will make sure to have fun doing my thing, and don't worry about the regards about Ozpin and Salem, for the islanders, which I am thinking of calling them that from now on, will call for blood if they try anything underhanded against them, but of course the Leviathans as the first line of defense are one of the factors that they are not aware of.**

 **S.P Roy Chapter 4: Thank You :)**

 **Stratos263 Chapter 4: You are right, Indra does have a way with words doesn't he? As well of you being correct about Madara being the strongest in Indra's family tree so to speak, if there was an Uchiha that was stronger than Madara? Yeah I just don't see it, much less heard as to who it was, also what is this reason about liking Madara? I am curious on what it is specifically, for your words could mean anything, care to share?**

 **P.S I am going to add an airship personally for Madara and Izayoi for Military and… other purposes, as for what it is? Well you are gonna have to see for yourself, as it is in this chapter, a ship that has never been used in any fanfiction that I know of.**

 **Well that is all I can say for now until the end of this chapter, so without further ado, enjoy! (Doing the scary Yamato face) Or you can leave at the press of a button.**

Chapter 5: Madara and Izayoi's first date, home invaders fate.

 **(Vexen's Lab: Third POV)**

 **(several Days after Madara's and Izayoi's Confessions to each other.)**

After having the day off days ago, Vexen returns to continue his research with even more vigor than before, so deep in his work that involves genetic coding, he failed to notice a shadow was moving behind him that had yellow stars for eyes, who then strikes at the right time.

"HEY VEXEN." Well, more like yelled at the top of his lungs that was close to Vexen's ear, who jumped onto the ceiling like a frightened cat who then begins to frantically look around until he heard roaring laughter as he looks 'up', he narrows his eyes while looking at the one who caused a surprise 'attack' on his person.

Who said culprit happens to be revealed a young man with a strange blonde mullet-like hair style with green eyes, as well as wearing the familiar hooded black coat and gloves that matches those of Organization XIII.

And he is currently rolling on the floor laughing like a moron from the prank he did, as well as witnessing Vexen to jump high in the air.

"Demyx." Vexen said in a low, calm tone that conceals cold fury towards the scrawny dirtbag that promises an early death.

The now revealed Demyx stopped laughing immediately the second he heard the tone and started to slowly move back towards the door he came from as he noticed the evil miasma radiating off from the Chilly Academic.

"You know I was only joking around, right?" Demyx asked in a stammered voice as he watches as Vexen came down to the floor with a thud.

"Of course Demyx, but let me show you one of my own personal jokes." He said with a chilling smile as he pulls a remote to close the door behind his soon to be victim.

Demyxs' heart begins to race inside his chest seeing no way from the door, looking back at the demon who has a maniacal gleam in his eyes, thus did the only logical thing.

Run like a pussy, scream like a little bitch.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! AUUUUGH!" Demyx roared as jumping out of the nearest window that was no more than three stories above ground while screaming bloody murder as Vexen begins to chase the Melodious Nocturne outside of the lab building, and into the streets.

"OH MOTHERFU-! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU ON NOT TO MESS WITH ME AND MY RESEARCH! AUUUUGH!" Vexen bellowed with a war cry as the hunt begins, everyone in the streets were watching the whole spectacle of the antics of the scientist and the musician while comical mushroom like explosions were erupting from the other side of the streets and behind the buildings.

They did the next best thing, which is ignore it since this was a common occurrence from the more eccentric members of the Organization, once those two moved into the next block did Demyx jumped over a fence in an alley, while he managed to somehow outsmart Vexen who zoomed passed him without knowing.

"Whew that was a close one." Demyx said as he sagged in relief from being able to get away from his pursuer.

"What was a close one? Do tell." Said a voice that was laced with malice that made Demyx stiff as a rod, when he turned towards the source of the one talking to him was a horde of women with eyes glowing red while the one who spoke was cracking her knuckles in preparations to put the Melodious Nocturne to the ground.

For he had sadly jumped into a hot spring that was newly opened.

A women only hot spring at that.

If anyone was looking up they would see a flying object making a streamline behind him while making a scream from a distance. "YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Was all Demyx did before he surprisingly crashed into a second story window of a four star restaurant Seconds later, Demyx scrambles on his knees and massaging his head.

"Owww that has got to hurt, dear lord those women knew how to hit." Demyx whined as he was rubbing a lump on his head as he cried anime tears with a pout, he stopped however as he heard someone clearing their throat, when he turned to the source only to turn pale immediately.

Because sitting before him was none other than Madara and Izayoi, sitting on a table with various looks from the other guests with Izayoi to sweatdrop as she looks at him in concern, while Madara has a red tick mark on top of his forehead while his upper face was slightly covered in shadow, his left eyebrow was twitching madly as he stared down at Demyx like a kid who just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What did you do this time my little subordinate?" Madara said with his voice strained but stern while waiting for an answer.

 **(Flashback: Forty Minutes Earlier)**

 **(Madara and Izayoi's House in the morning)**

After what happened days prior, the duo decided to go home and begin preparation's in the morning on what they are going to do today that they both agreed upon.

They are changing in formal clothes for their first date, and what they both share in common is having a fancy taste, even if it is a little vain, once they finished changing did they come out of their rooms to look at their attire, and approve with what they are wearing.

For Madara, he is currently wearing a black suit with a black and silver tie as well as a black mid-thigh coat, with a cane made by himself. **(Imagine the one Death wears from supernatural minus the ring, but the cane stays for Madara to hold, because I am running out of date clothing ideas)**

Izayoi on the other hand is wearing both a white and lavender colored dress with wristbands that are held two silk robes from the back while having her hair style tied in a pony tail that was lean to the left while having it curled in some places with her right sideburns covering her right eye that makes her alluring, adding two star-like pendants that one is on her left hip while the other is used to hold her hair, including a fur jacket as well to keep herself warm from the cold. **(Look back up at the picture I have on for Izayoi in this chapter minus the furry jacket mentioned)**

With the usual Indra-like markings that she always has under her eyes along with a little bit of red lipstick on with her earrings still on as well as having elbow length princess silk gloves that are white as well that can keep her warm via heating seals, along with her wings on display to finish her appearance since her dress has an expose back so she wouldn't damage it along with her jacket.

All in all she looks beautiful to Madara as he was handsome to Izayoi.

"Shall we?" Madara asked as he held out a hand to her, with his personal cane in his right hand. Madara is many things, including a man with manners outside of the battlefield.

His mother made sure that she would not allow her son to act like a mindless savage.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentlemen." Izayoi replied with a playful look in her eye while covering her mouth when she giggles good-naturedly which Madara only smiled at her, as she took his hand, only to wrap her arms around his left arm while leaning on his shoulder with a smile while having her eyes closed in content, as per usual, Madara doesn't mind, in fact, he welcomes the new change of pace.

With this decided, they begin to leave for their date.

 **(Flashback end: Forty minutes later)**

As they arrived at their destination, they were seated at the second floor near a window that shows the whole parts of the city, enjoying their meals, talking and making occasional witty remarks, enjoying each other's company until they felt the building shake slightly as they look outside in curiosity, only to lean back in their chairs in instinct as a human looking missile collided with the ground from the window which made other people jumped from the unexpected noise.

Good thing the window was opened.

And currently both Madara and Izayoi were looking down at Demyx, with Izayoi having mixed emotions about the whole situation

"What did you do this time my little subordinate?" Madara said with his voice strained but stern while waiting for an answer.

Taking a massive gulp, he answered. "Well you see-." He would have started had he not been interrupted by a sound in the distance.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine-"was everyone hearing from the distance.

"Someone else hear that?" Demyx questioned everyone, and they nodded their heads in agreement as they too can hear it.

Izayoi responded next. "Yeah and it's getting closer." She answered with confusion.

Madara on the other hand knows what that noise was as his eyes narrowed a fraction. "And it sounds an awful lot like-"He was cut off by what shapes to be another human missile that was the source of the repeated words.

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" that blurred into the open window, that then made a collision course with Demyx who responded with a scream of fright, which then created a gaping hole in the second floor as a result that caused dust and debris flying everywhere.

Forget the window! The floor is going to cost someone's holiday paycheck!

Miraculously, Madara and Izayoi stayed put the whole time for somehow their clothes may have shuffled from the force of wind, but no dirt or dust was on their clothing when the whole thing happened.

Once everything settled, everyone is looking down at the now revealed Vexen who has his left boot on Demyxs' left face while he stares down on him.

"Mine." Was all Vexen said in victory with a twitching eyelid that made him look like a crazed homicidal lunatic with a shark-like smile with his eye white, and round.

A pathetic whimper was his only response from the downed form of Demyx who has crosses for eyes.

"At long last I have caught you in my grasp you fiend! Now, once I drag you back into my labs I am going to-"Vexen was interrupted however.

"Or you'll what Vexen?" said a voice with an authority that everyone knows well, and they learn to be very afraid.

Once Vexen turns to look up, did became as pale as Demyx was when he saw who was speaking to him.

Above him was Madara, who is glaring down on him with his sharingan on full display for everyone to see.

Did he forget to mention that he looks very pissed? Considering that he was on his first date, only to be interrupted at a bad time from their actions today.

"Or I will not experiment on him?" Vexen said/asked in a squeaky voice that does not belong to a man.

The answer was less than satisfactory, and it shows on Madara's face when he decided to jump down in the gaping hole, slowly walking towards him and he calmly cracks his knuckles as he looms over him like a dark shadow.

"Mercy." Vexen pleaded in a squeaky voice.

"Sorry, I am all fresh out." Madara ominously said, when he was about to grab him, a hand on his sholder stops him, and when Madara turns around he sees Izayoi holding him in place, shaking her head.

"Please calm down Madara, no need to get your clothes stained in blood to ruin our first date, and besides I get the feeling that you are not the only one who wants to get him." No sooner did she said that, the doors that lead to the kitchen slammed open that was followed by an angry voice. "What the devil is going on here!? And why is the ceiling to the second floor have a gaping hole big enough to fit five people!?"

Standing at the kitchen doorways was none other than the head chef of the restaurant, who appears to be a some kind of bear faunus who has cybernetic prosthetics that are on his right arm, his right eye that is red at the moment to show his anger, while his left eye was black, and a pressure peg to support his right side while wearing a red bandana as well as white shirt that is covered by a white apron, wearing a green and red stripe short pants with a golden belt buckle, including a brown shoe with a gold piece, adding a gold earring on his left ear to complete his appearance.

This was none other than John Silver, **(Treasure Planet, do not own)** and he has his right cyber hand in a form of a knife as he was getting ready to chop vegetables when the building started to shake the first time.

And what he found was enough to make him mad for damaging his precious restaurant, and Vexen who was currently trying to wake Demyx up since he was straight up unconscious knows that an angry chef is not a nice chef, period.

"Calm down Mr. Silver, can we talk about this like adults and not do anything rash?" Vexen asked in fear as John has his turn in looming over him like Madara did a few minutes ago.

"Sure lad, why not? You want me to be like an adult, then you can start by working your bum off for the damage you caused today, plus extra on the property damage, no exceptions!" He yelled at the last part with enough force to make Vexens hair to billow back with spit coming out while having his hands on his hips with his right eye glowing red, daring him to say no.

"Why yes of course, c'mon Demyx let's get to it, okay?" Vexen said to Demyx who just woke up due to the yelling of John who nodded rapidly in agreement as they marched into the kitchen in post haste, lest they incur the head chef's wrath on them.

Once did the two left did Izayoi decided to greet John.

"Why hello Mr. Silver, how is you day today?" Izayoi asked with her eyes closed, a cheerful tilt to her head in a cutely manner as an added effect to calm his anger.

Madara tends to have a habbit on tilting his head on many occasions that seems to rub off on her it seems.

John, seeing who was talking to him turned to her and did a complete 180 on his attitude and smiles in joy.

"Ah ha, Izayoi! Lord Madara!" He said as he approaches the duo. "It is nice to see you on your busy schedule, so tell me, what is the occasion today?" John asked in enthusiasm as he hugged her who responded in kind, once he released her, he turned to shake his natural hand with Madara who nodded in response as he too calmed down from his subordinates actions.

"It is good to see you too, and as for me, I am on a date with Madara." She said with a happy bubble around her, making her look adorable as a result.

"The schedule has been put in the back burner for the moment, and as for the recent events between me and Izayoi here, we decided to get to know each other a little more as six months is not considered a relationship in Izayois' bias opinion." The second he said 'bias' did Izayoi slapped his harm playfully as she huffed at him with her nose up in the air haughtily, but her smile betrays her thoughts.

John's only response was to laugh before calming down as he wipes a mirthful tear from his natural eye. "Well I wish you luck on your endeavors, if things work out for you two, then would I have the honor of possibly being your best man?" He asked the two as Madara was putting some serious thought about that question, Izayoi however was blushing from the implications he just blurted out in front of everyone to hear.

"Mr. Silver, it's too soon for that, but give it time, then it just might work." Madara with a neutral face, but everyone knows he was teasing Izayoi as it shows with a glint in his eye that made John to laugh once again as he saw Izayoi's face to go red that can rival the freshest of cherries from embarrassment and mortification.

Once everything has calmed down did the couple said farewell to John as he returns to the kitchen, with Vexen and Demyx still being forced to pay off the damage they did, the couple returned to their seats and finished their food, paid with a tip, and left to go in a park for a little walk, wearing their coat and fur Jacket respectively since the winter season is still young.

 **(Japanese song= Kitsune Girl: Start)**

For a while, the couple are enjoying the sights of snow on the grass and trees along with little children running and playing snowball fights together as they passed by, one however was running while not paying attention bumped into Madara accidentally and falls on her butt as a result, the said child that happens to be a little girl in the tender age of twelve.

She appears to wear a little heavy green jacket with red snow gloves as well as wearing pants that covers her entire legs along with black snow boots, as for her appearance; she has brown hair with matching brown eyes with furry ears and tail that belongs to a fox, which makes her a second rare faunus followed by Izayoi.

Seeing this did Madara crouched towards her and helped her up with his hand under her armpits and lets her go, once she looked up did she realized that she was in a presence of the founding father himself, Madara Uchiha along with the founding mother Izayoi.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to bump into you, please excuse me." The young girl said with a stutter as well as a squeak, not being able to hide the tinge of fear in her voice, especially since that Madara radiates power and authority all others.

As she was about to make herself scarce, Madara's hands was on her shoulder the next second in stopping her from going anywhere, and Izayoi slightly bent towards her and rubbed her head gently as she was smiling reassuringly, almost motherly to the young girl.

"It is alright little one, you have done nothing wrong." Izayoi said as she soothed the girls' fears to rest.

Madara followed suit. "Do not be too frightened child, for it is only an accident." He finished with a tiny smile on his lips in order to calm her fears.

And it worked like a charm for her impressionable mind if her small smile was any indication, Izayoi then asked a question. "What is your name little one?" For she is quite curious about her.

The girl seems to brighten up from that harmless question. "My name is Tanya, it is nice to meet you, and you look very pretty!" she tilted her slightly with her eyes closed with one of her ears twitch in excitement as she raised her mitten hand, eagerly waiting for the nice lady to shake it.

Izayoi blushed from the compliment, but her expression turned apathetic, in her head was an imaginary bubble with a chibi Izayoi screaming 'So cute!' repeatedly with her arms moving up and down rapidly as she was struggling not to hug her right then and there.

With a sheer amount of willpower did she shake the little gloved hand in response while smiling with a blush that has nothing to do with the cold air, at all. "Why thank you, what a nice thing to say." The young Tanya beamed at her for the compliment that Izayoi returned with her own smile.

"Okay, I better be going now, it was nice meeting you miss pretty lady, bye bye!" She then proceeds to run with the other kids.

Izayoi stared at the girl running towards a snowball fight that is happening right now with mirth in her posture, with a little bit of longing in her eyes.

Madara noticed the look, but said nothing and allow her to indulge the sight of innocent children playing in the park for a little longer, once she as her moment, she turns to madara with a smile as they begin to walk again.

Several minutes later with the two talking over simple matters like their hobbies, favorite past times, etcetera, etcetera, it is when they were abruptly interrupted when Madara's scroll was beeping and when he takes it out he checks a message from Xemnas, his eyes harden however when it said that he wants to talk to him and Izayoi, saying it is urgent, Izayoi saw the look and it means something serious is happening.

 **(Japanese song= Kitsune girl: End)**

"Madara? What is wrong?" she asked in concern.

Said man was silent for a moment before responding. "It's Xemnas, he said something is occuring within our borders, it seems that our date unfortunately has to be cut short, and I apologize for it." He answered her with genuine regret, even though he was hiding it.

Izayoi didn't miss it though, but she understands perfectly, since he really did try to get to know more about her personally, but the message that came from Xemnas must be serious if he was alerting Madara to what's happening right now.

Besides she can be patient, for there is always a next time.

Izayoi nodded in response as they were teleported back to their home in via Madara's shunshin, they rushed into their rooms and gotten changed with their signature battle attire, once that's done did they rushed to the hideout from their last meeting that is close to top of the floating castle, when they arrived, all of the members are present, including Demyx and Vexen who were summoned by Xigbar.

Said free shooter told John that they are needed in an important meeting, who reluctantly gives in considering the grim look in his single eye, but not before he told him he needs them back to finish their work from the damage they did once they finish their business, and the free shooter agrees.

The duo notice the urgent looks from them except Xemnas, who has a hard look that tells them that the news is serious indeed.

"I am in a need to know of what is going on Xemnas, what is the situation?" Madara commanded in full authority.

Xemnas said nothing as he pulls out a remote and pushed the button as a screen on the table turns on, and what was about to be said is something that is going to set everyone on edge.

"A couple of hours ago, our scouting drones doing their regular routines detected hundreds upon hundreds of ships that are close to the thousands, both in air and sea have been spotted within our borders at the north, and are planning to make an attempt in invading us while trying to caught us unawares as we speak."

Xemnas then pushed the button on the screen to show that what appears to be hundreds of air ships and ocean boats of higher military grade with cannons that seems to be that of Atlesian design, but there is a symbol that everyone is familiar with.

A symbol that belongs to the Schnee Dust Company, and it is apparent that the council and the head of the Schnee company made business to get this many ships to reach them.

But they get the feeling that this is was not General Ironwoods doing, more like having his hands tied behind his back by whatever political move the council made in having to force him to waste resources because of one mans greed, no one said anything as they process of what is shown before them as they try to comprehend the audacity of Jacques' arrogance in thinking he can ravage their home as he pleases.

It makes sense for while Jacque has the Lien, and the council the resources, put those two together and you have James being forced into an account, then you have an army to make things possible, even if one of the three sides didn't want to.

James Ironwood is not an idiot, he did not become a general in an army and being a headmaster at the same time with idiocy, he earned those titles with extreme diligence, Madara and Izayoi knows his type of character even if they never met and despite his mistakes on his track record, plus they became aware of his predicament of losing his soldiers and resources since he was not one to waste precious lives.

Unfortunately, the council and the head Schnee aren't so inclined of the same morals.

Madara and Izayoi coming to this conclusion, they looked at each with the coldest look they can make, for this is the same bastard who was the reason for cutting their date short, causing pain and suffering to those in the past, and even have the audacity that this fool dares try to trespass their home without express permission, or an honorable invitation by yours truly.

In other words, heads will roll from this transgression.

Alas, Madara needs to have a clear head of the situation, he then slowly stood up on his throne **(The one in the Uchiha Hideout but same color scheme back at last chapter)** and looks at everyone directly in the eye to catch their attention while he takes control of the map that shows the plans and formations.

"Prepare our forces and summon three leviathans that are nearby! But the rest stay at their posts so we won't be caught by surprise, Vexen, you and your research teams make sure that the storms are hitting them in buying us time to prepare our own from boats to carrier's and airships to frigates, for it is going to be a sea and air battle for the Air force and the Navy."

Madara took a second to gather his thoughts and continued. "Lexeus, I want every part of the islands to sound the evacuation alarms and announce of what is happening, but make sure that they stay calm while they are heading into the underground bunkers and report back to me, Xigbar and Marluxia, you two head into the bunkers and ensure that no civilian is left vulnerable, they must be present and accounted for." Madara had to take a breath before finishing.

"Bring any available soldiers with you to help, remember that failure is not an option, for I will not, and cannot afford casualties on the civilian side, ever!" he strictly ordered his assigned task to the said people's lives to them who understood completely of the gravity of the situation.

"Saix, Larxene, and Xaldin, I need the three of you to separately inform the three academy Generals to have all their students to blockade the perimeters as second line of defense, this will be a means as a defensive line against the enemy if they manage to sneak pass us, report me if things are dire, Axel and Roxas, I need you two to keep watch on the front lines with the Marines as they will join the first blockade close to the shore line." The three nodded in acknowledgement.

Normally Axel would have made his own quirky response, but the tone from Madara tells him he is seriously not in the mood, so he kept himself quite.

"Next is you Demyx and Luxord, for you will be with the Navy as they, like you, have experience when it comes to ocean battles, and Zexion, I need you to stay with Lexeus for you two have worked well together in the past, and the people need it now more than ever." Madara was thinking one more order for the last two people.

And again the more eccentric ones of the group would responded in some cheeky manner, but even they knew not to test Madara's patience since what is happening at their own doorstep set their lord on a warpath.

"And lastly Xemnas and Izayoi,-"Said people perked with rapt attention awaiting his commands."-You two will come with me as I plan to have us fight them head on with the recently finished Project of SCV-70 and its crew, personally!" Madara announced for everyone to hear.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise since project SCV-70 was only finished yesterday and it was only new, and if Madara was going to bring out the new piece of military machinery that is considered one of the crowned jewels now rather than later? Well they can't deny the curiosity that plaques them, and it is to see the capabilities of it that stayed their tongues.

"You have your orders, now move out!" Madara ordered.

"YES SIR!" barked the members before they teleported to their designated locations to make preparations for the invasion that is about to happen, leaving Madara, Izayoi and Xemnas to teleport to the airship docks that are currently underground. there they find rows upon rows of frigate class airships in an assembly line that are being prepared by the engineers and machines to stock them with guns, cannons and ammo supplies, including soldiers and crew members. **(UNSC frigates from halo 3, do not own)**

But they are not concerned with those ships, but one aircraft in particular that they consider which is in a class of its own, if not the very first of its kind, what beholds to the trio is a ship of massive proportions of 97 meters, overall width of 202.5 meters, overall length of 262 meters, while its base weight is that of 32,000 tons, all of these details results it in having to the weight of 62,000 tons.

It has two hangers that are currently opened for preparations against the invaders, while including fighter jets to add it's firepower, it possesses two big main thruster engines at the rear that is capable to do propulsion and go at the maximum speed of 14706 km/h, adding the abilities to levitate close to the ground with little fuel required, as for having two long wings in the span of 180m with a red outline at its front while having smaller wings they go upwards in a sharp arc.

In terms of weaponry, it is equipped with two-barrel 560mm main guns, two-barrel mega guns and eight 3-tube missile launchers Per, fore, a mega cannon from port and starboard and a 4-tube Missile Launcher Per, aft as well of having an anti-air machine gun, the last addition is the command bridge at the very top with two solar-like yellow antennae that is used for communication.

All in all, this is what makes this ship classified as the SCV-70 Pegasus-class cruiser Assault Carrier.

But many who have seen it, they dubbed it as the White Base, and she is the most beautiful ship ever seen for those fortunate to gaze their eyes upon its intimidating stature and elegance, as it is indeed a class of its own in every standard of the word, almost to the point that makes Atlesian airships obsolete from just staring at it, along with the frigates that have more variety.

And now it is time to show the enemy of its near-devastating power along with the other ships that will follow it.

Madara did not waste any time giving orders the second he got their attention. "Everyone! Gather up!" He commanded everyone present as they made an assembly line while standing at attention.

"I will be straight to the point, we have an invasion heading our way and we must intercept them, for they are planning to raid and pillage our home, this is where you all come into play as there will be an inevitable encounter with our enemy that is close to our very door steps! Your objective? Is a battle of attrition to keep them at bay long enough for three of the Leviathans to arrive as well as ground forces on high alert for intruders that have luck with passing through us."

He relayed his orders to the people that assembled before him and the other two, Madara continued. "I assumed that you have not been debriefed yet by your high ranking officers yes?" the response was a yes. "then I have just gave you your mission, but as for me, along with two of my colleagues have a ship to fly, so I will leave it to your commanding officers."

Izayoi spoke next. "Before we do, allow us to have your ears for a moment of your time please?" Once she got their attention she begins.

"You all have been trained to prepare any situation against those that dare try to take everything from you, and you know how it felt the first time from being wronged by those in a supposed 'higher power', but this is your chance to show your resolve and determination to bring the fight to them, for we have the home field advantage as we know these islands nook and cranny, they however do not have such a luxury on their hands."Izayoi said her part of her speech in practice as being a grooming headmistress.

She has still has long way to go before she can earn the title as a true headmistress, Madara's apprentice or not.

Xemnas came last. "This shall be remembered as the first ever that these island waters will be paved in the blood of its enemies, and all who have been tormented from those in the kingdoms cry in fury for the injustice that has happened to you and those around you, I ask that all of you to look around yourselves and remember that they are your brothers and sisters in arms, and in this invasion, death will follow us as we march to the shadows of war." Xemnas finished soon after joining with Izayoi and Madara into the carrier.

The inspired soldiers are pumped with adrenalin and excitement, as well as a little bit of fear from the last bit since its true, as they contemplate of what's coming, they wait for the call to be given while moving into their assigned posts to departure in, it didn't take long for their superior officers to take charge in each platoon as they moved into their frigates as they carry their gear and supplies for the battle.

Once they got into their own frigates did they see various vehicles ranging from air support to ground forces, which are specifically classified as Warthogs, Mongoose, Scorpion tanks, Falcons, Hornets and Pelicans, they were recently made from the R&D department, the soldiers begin to feel a shift and rumbling as a sign that the engines are on, the airships are moving up to the large rectangular hatches that have been opened from the surface, thus made to appear as natural grounds.

But underneath it all is an underground city for emergency purposes because should the event that something unsavory happens, the civilians would be sent in here to protect them from harm, mainly invaders or a Grimm horde.

Back in the present, one huge hatch in particular has just opened for the White Base with all its crew along with Madara taking command of it, Izayoi and Xemnas are by his side awaiting further orders, engineers and mechanics are working around the clock in maintaining everything that needs for the ship to keep working properly, as well as having prepared soldiers waiting for the fight that is about to happen, once those factors work then it will be a powerhouse of the century.

And lo and behold, as it ascends to the pouring skies with the rest of the fleet with the elegance it can possibly make with its size, in the bridges of the frigates appears a screen that shows Madara in the captain's seat begins to give orders.

"Remember everyone that this is a battle of attrition, both air and ground troops are to take down as many as you can till we arrive to give you support, the frigates can move faster than we can, so give us and the Leviathans some time to arrive, and should there be a flagship that is leading them, then leave that one alive, as we need further information in regards to their intentions, good luck out there, and may the glory of victory be yours!" Madara encouraged them before cutting the link.

Once they heard the call did the captains of their respective frigates give out orders to move as the soldiers in the docking bays were giving out war cries as they move with more vigor than ever before, so with enthusiasm they accelerated their engines in full speed, they cannot wait to settle a few scores against Jacque and the council, but reigned their bloodlust till they arrive their destination which it will be soon enough.

 **(Back with Madara, Izayoi and Xemnas, Third POV)**

They have been silent as they see the other ships moving to the outsiders location while they are moving as fast as it can be allowed to since it is not as fast as the frigates, but that Is okay as the soldiers have been given the opportunity prove themselves in protecting their new home, granted, it is still very young compared to other kingdoms, but that is not going to stop them from giving their lives for it.

"Magnificent, isn't it Lady Izayoi? I can see that through your ingenuity with Lord Madara's caused many breakthroughs, adding the discovered crystal from unknown ancient civilization that was buried underneath this place you had rose it up from, learning to harness its power that helped us achieved many things in this short amount of time." Xemnas said in slight astonishment that is shared by the only female of the group who nodded in agreement.

"I am inclined to agree with you Xemnas, nothing can be accomplished in such short amount of time as you have mentioned, that crystal was practically a gold mine." Izayoi stated with elation when the mentioned crystal was found, if only by chance when Madara was bringing the islands out of the sea when he sensed a power lying in dormant.

And boy did it leave them surprised by what it was when they uncovered it.

"We'll discuss more about the crystal once we deal with the situation at hand." Madara said, ending the conversation while sitting on the captain's seat as he watched the advancing ships in silence as he prepares for the fight that is going to happen, including of telling loved ones of the casualties that they will have from this.

It was time for war.

 **(With the opposing side several miles away)**

The main ship that holds one Brigadier Jeremy is a man in his late forties, grey hair in a buzzcut, and a growing beard, wearing a typical white uniform of Atlesian military is currently talking to both the council and the head of the Schnee Dust Company on the screen in front of him about the deal they made behind Ironwoods back.

"You put me in a difficult position you two, I understand the need for a boon of some kind to make up for the disappearing labor forces and workers in your services, but what I don't understand is why must I bring a force that is no less than a thousand strong when we are just going to acquire DUST?" asked/demanded Jeremy while standing in front of the screen that connects to the CCT tower.

Head councilman answered him. "It is because sources and multiple rumors say that the islands have the cases of all the missing people these last several months, not to mention that their resources that these islands were able to come into existence, how? That's anyone's guess at this point, including as to how it came to be possible to bring all of those people in one place, six months is way too short to be coincidence, much less propable."

Jacque Schnee is the one who happens to have a slicked combed black hair, with ice cold blue eyes, what he is wearing is like that of a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie.

The head of the Schnee company spoke next. "With these factors in mind, the council and I decided that the best course of action is to investigate and see what we can find in those islands, should it show promise then we can extract everything the freighters can allow," taking a moment of thought before finishing. "Once that is done can we be able to make up with the decline of our business with the other companies, and our customers will be able to start buying everything from our services once more."

It was not lost on the brigadier that there was more to what is being said, whatever it was, it is not his business as he has important things to do.

Jeremy mentally shook his head and refocused his attention at the anonymous head councilor. "And should we encounter any locals from those islands, an even better question is what do you want me to do should they attempt resistance?" He questioned the councilor.

Said councilor replied with a steeled tone. "Should that ever occur, you have green light to kill them on the spot, no survivors." He ordered him harshly.

"Be sure to make any faunus you can find to be put through any kind of hell you think of, make them suffer before you kill them." Jacque cruelly said with a smile under his growing moustache to match.

Jeremy internally smiled in anticipation of the thought of putting the faunus in their place, so with that did he respond.

"Consider it done." The two heads of their respective positions nodded before cutting the connection.

But right on cue did things turn for the worst from a simple raid and pillaging and or murder of the islands becomes something straight out of a nightmare.

BOOM!

Because on the left side of the flag ship did everyone saw dozens of their ships be destroyed in seconds.

Jeremy has gotten out of his shock and made commands. "STATUS REPORT!" he bellowed his commands.

A communication's officer responded immediately. "Sir! We are under attack by unknown airships that are heading straight for us!" he responded with urgency.

When Jeremy saw ahead of him, he was once again left in shock, as the communications officer wasn't lying, for unknown ships of both land and sea are almost practically numbered in the thousands, and they set their sights on them with the intentions to kill,

"All ships, prepare for combat and destroy the enemy that is in in front of us!" he commanded his crewmen.

BOOM!

But another explosion shook them, this time as the left side of the ship was damaged that delayed their chance to retaliate against the opposing force, fortunately the engineers in that area are working to keep the ship stable lest they fall into the depth's in the middle of the ocean to drown in.

Not a good way to go.

"Damage Report, I want details of what is happening within our ranks! And I ordered our weapons to start firing a minute ago!" he ordered as he repeated his first order before a shot towards one of the boats that resulted from the left cargo of the ship.

The frigates of the islands are deployed and are heading towards the carriers, while replaying their new orders regarding to the invading force ahead.

 **(The Island Soldier POV: Twenty Minutes prior)**

The men and women are waiting while talking with each other with anything trivial or feeling anxious of the invaders, anything to occupy themselves before the fight begins, while I was talking to my friend about our own father's in concerns about joining the military, it wasn't long before one sergeant Cromack shows up, who is a man in his mid30's, having dark skin with black eyes as well as a growing moustache.

Currently he is wearing a green heavy armor with a backpack as well as the exoskeleton that helps with things that can only be done by Huntsmen that is also being worn by all of those in the frigate dubbed as Grafton, or any other frigate with the same standard exoskeletons soldiers of their own for this fight, while holding a BR55 Battle Rifle, with the soldiers in front of him with their own weapons based on their specialties, assault rifles, rockets, snipers, you name it.

"All right, All right - listen up!" He commands with them standing at attention." We have our orders from lord Madara himself, the general idea of how it is going down, which is the battle of attrition, however, what he didn't tell you all is that he informed me and other high-ranking officers is that as soon as we depart, he told us that there is foul-play amongst the military of Atlas, specifically General James Ironwood was not a part of this."

Hearing this made me, my friend and the soldiers give questionable looks, which was noticed by him.

He then elaborates for us. "I know all of you are no doubt are thinking 'what does that supposed to mean' or somewhere within those lines, well to answer your questions is that lord Madara and lady Izayoi suspects that someone of higher authority, mainly those of the council of the four kingdoms including the one and only Jacque Schnee of the S.D.C, who helped the council used their political alliance to keep the General from doing anything other than staying put." Cormack takes a breath before continuing.

"And one Brigadier Jeremy is going along with their plans, with these three people did the invasion force heading right in our doorsteps become possible." He finished while saying the names with spite, but kept things professional.

Once he mentioned the names did the entire platoon including me begin to snarl in our minds, for I too once worked under Jacque and Jeremy that have been everyone like trash since day one, they were fired from their jobs, forced to quit or those unfortunate enough to be put into labor forces, it doesn't help the fact that I have heard several incidents when there were times that the faunus workers were abused, be they physical, emotional, or even for female humans and faunus, going through sexual abuse or harassment.

Just remembering those times did my blood begin to boil.

The Sergeant moves on however. "Which is why that us in particular were giving orders by lord Madara to have us, the task force to jump into specific boats before three of the Leviathans arrive as well as those in the white castle are preparing for the storm to hit, once we got what we came for, we come back here while the rest of the frigates take on the airships." Once again taking a breath as he continues.

"The big man himself has a theory that should any off chance that there is classified information somewhere in those carriers, we take whatever we can get from them, starting in several minutes we begin our objective, down and dirty just like we taught you, everybody knows what's going on?" He stares all of them in the eye, telling them it is serious business. "Everybody know where they are going?

The answer was immediate. "ooo-rah!" My friend and I said in anticipation, the soldiers from behind answered the same thing.

Cormack asks another question. "Everybody ready?!" With a need of assurance.

They answered again, louder than before. "OOO-RAH!"

"Let's do this!" Cormack then points at me and my friend in front of the line with his left arm, then pointing to his right where the halls lead to the hanger bay that holds four pelicans for his platoon which were forty people in total. "Mitchell, Irons, lead out!" he commanded us now named soldiers while alarms are coming alive.

My friend Irons, who his real name is will said. "Let's get it done." The second he said that did the two of us started jogging shortly followed by the rest of the men and women, the soldiers were into the halls as they exit into the hanger where our assigned pelican await us, and then we all got in.

My last possible entry before mission:

Atlas was invading our home.

We had to push them back.

This wasn't just a mission.

It was an initiation.

 **(Twenty Minutes Later: General POV)**

 **(OST: DW: Gundam 2: Blazed Down Upon Us)**

Ever since the pelicans showed up, they have boarded the carriers in the waters while killing anyone who gotten their way, getting classified intel on their enemies by hacking into the computers from the CCT tower that was within range, discovering that Madara's suspicions were confirmed, James Ironwood was innocent while the guilty party was both Jacque and the head councilor, with Brigadier Jeremy included, therefore they are responsible with illegal dealings with rouge huntsman, thugs and criminals that work for the highest bitter.

However, it is still an attrition so they are going to jump on another boat soon, hopefully it doesn't take too long for the Leviathans to arrive, once they do is when they retreat as the Leviathans begin the second stage of their lord and ladies plan, and they weren't disappointed when the rain is getting heavier by the second, followed by the sound of thunder, and flashes of lightning from a distance.

It is a sign that the three Leviathans almost reached their destination, deep underwater where the invaders are.

This is going to hurt for them.

 **(Back With The Invaders: Flagship POV)**

Once all the officers in their respective boats airships heard his orders did they begin to bring back their bearings as they soon retaliated in kind as they begin firing at the frigates, managing to shoot down several of them that were launching the pelicans to have their soldiers to board the boats as a way to eliminate the rogue Huntsmen, and the captains as well as a few huntsmen in the process.

Seeing this, Jeremy begins to give out further orders." Launch the bullheads, I want them to engage the smaller jets that are attacking our freighters and boats!" Once he said that did the bullheads started to move towards the pelicans to intercept in five minute's flat, and casualties are beginning to show on the opposing side, which he noticed himself with satisfaction.

But this is being going on no less then thirty-two minutes, and casualties are spreading on both sides.

Jeremy is beginning to notice that the battle of attrition is in a stalemate as the ships are barely doing anything, as if they are either waiting for something to happen or they are holding them back from going any further, doesn't help that the clouds is starting to rain heavily with lighting popping up, and the waves are getting to big for the boats to handle, doesn't help that one platoon of enemy soldiers there evacuating into their pelicans.

As if something big is closing in on their location.

"Sir, we have an unknown source of energy building up and it looks like it is coming under the- "

ZAP! BOOM!

And his gut will prove him right.

The communications officer was cut off as a pin pointed lighting blast pierced through the bridge of another ship that is the closest on their right that is now a fiery hunk and scrap of metal descending into the ocean at dangerous speeds as the crew watched it happened with unbridled shock and horror at the unexpected turn of events.

Jeremy was a spluttering mess after witnessing the attack that came out of nowhere. "What the hell was that!" exclaimed the brigadier before alarms and red flashes were blaring alive as a nearby big boat that is designed for holding Huntsmen and crates to fit twenty people, it is not boarded by enemy soldiers, but it is now being attacked by large black tentacle's that are focusing on the huntsmen and sailors.

Those appendages caught them off guard temporarily, but it didn't take long for the huntsmen to compose themselves of having to fight back against the tendrils that soon retreated into the depth's minutes later, and they celebrated in triumph.

That was short lived however when two massive claws of some lobster decided to show as they grab hold of the ship, then proceeds to crush them into the waters effortlessly with enoguh force to cause a shockwave, taking those inside drowning to their deaths, the other boats seeing this were fearing that an unknown sea Grimm was attacking them, but that proves to be incorrect as it showed its true appearance that it was not a Grimm at all, with blue markings and red eyes that speaks of intentions to end them where they stand.

Which had the carriers into a panic induced retreat without orders.

However, it became unfortunate as two more monsters decided to show themselves which every boat was screaming in fear while the huntsmen were fighting off soldiers that were not being occupied by the Leviathans, and said soldiers noticed this and began to fight with more bloodlust than ever before, screaming for retribution.

Unknown to the invaders, what the soldiers lack, the Leviathans compensate, they are doing is a back to back approach, as to watch each blaring weakness that they may have, especially in the middle of ocean battles, because the Leviathans have power and brute strength, the soldiers are intellectual, and have numbers and strategic insight to take down key points or any intel or possible V.I.P'S.

Wherever the soldiers are on specific enemy carriers, the Leviathans dared not attack in risk of friendly fire.

But even so, Jeremy was not going to let this down regardless of the sea monster's below and the enemy in the boats." I did not recall giving you orders to retreat everyone, so turn back and fight you cowards, or so help me, with Monty himself as my witness I will kill you all myself!" He ordered his army with a shout.

The effect was instantaneous as everyone was scared out of their minds from the threat, they composed themselves in order to retaliate against the sea monsters that are destroying the boats with the enemy frigates attacking in the skies as well as soldiers attacking the much more bigger boats, and casualties are increasing on both sides even more, thus moral is starting to rise as they begin to push forward in punching through the defensive line.

But that is when things went straight to hell.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The frigates seeing that the invaders are about to push through their defenses were giving green light to firing their main cannons **(Sheila FTW),** for they are starting to fight back in full force, no longer holding back their reserves as they go all out with the invaders, with the Leviathan's coming out of the water to show their true appearance as they started to shoot their lighting blast at the air ships.

That was only the half of what happens next.

The first of the Leviathans started to chop down two of enemy boats while it was going in mid-flight when it grabbed them earlier, shooting lightning at the airships, while having men and women unfortunate enough to be caught by its tentacles by their mid-section or by the necks, their death was gruesome as the beast have started to snap their necks, break their spines that made sounds mistaken for glowing sticks from a distance, even having to zap one man with one of it's tentacles in the process.

They would even go so far as to play tug-of-war with each other while their victims cry either in pain, or begging for mercy, but the giants don't have any as blood was spraying like sprinklers in a lawn when they tore them apart as their organs were shown for all to see, barely able to remain intact, once the Leviathans are done with them they tossed them aside into the waters as their grave.

The first one was currently flying towards the closest airship, it lands on top of it, the Leviathan proceeds to crawl towards the bridge, claws at the ready, then with a wail did it chop down the bridge that screams were soon followed by more blood and gore, some were impaled by pipes, then did it bring out its own black tentacles to grab hold of the few lucky men that survived with cuts and bruises.

The aquatic giant was rectifying that soon enough as it begins to tear them to shreds, either by tossing them aside, grabbing their necks and give fast motioned shakes while squeezing really hard till a snap was heard, it even had another soldier upside down while being grabbed both of his legs, the Leviathan then brings him up in the air, only to smash him down on the hard floor with blood being smeared, repeating the same process while the tortured soul is still conscious from the beating, bringing forth another tentacle to hold both of his legs, and he intends to do something that the outsiders including Jeremy to bear witness in sick horror of what it is planning next.

And that is by pulling both legs to make the man do the perfect splits in a terrifying way.

"AHHH! Let go of me, stop it, it hurts, it hurts, AHH FUUCK! NO! NO! NO!." The creature started to slowly to put a little more strength into its pulls as the lower body of his victim was beginning to stretch beyond their limits, the soon to be dead man was feeling even more pain then before as he was moving his arms around frantically.

Seeing this resistance did the machine pulled even harder for his defiance, feeble as it may be.

"AHHHHHH! SNAP! SQUELCH! PLOP! "

…drip, drip, drip.

The man's scream ended as the Leviathan now holds two of the mans legs with blood and organs spilling ffrom the bottom as it now throws his latest victim to the ocean.

The hired Atlesian soldiers and Huntsmen were sickened and are slack-jawing in horror, some are even lost their breakfast from what they saw just repeating in their minds of sheer amount of brutality as the level of fatalities are rising much quickly, while the soldiers of the islands were either grimacing or having vacant expressions from the Leviathans brutal methods, but the Atlesians and Huntsmen were snapped out of their trance as they are growing furious as these giant monsters are toying with them like playthings.

The carriers are retaliating with cannons of their own as they fire the Leviathans, but it only annoyed the beasts as they respond with more of their lightning blasts at the ones attacking them, the frigates are shooting their side cannons and turrets to support them, while the pelicans are attacking the much more bigger boats on their flanks.

The battle looked like it was getting nowhere for either side.

"Why in the name of the four kingdoms is this happening? How is it possible for the islanders to have this much technology in this short amount of time!" Jeremy asked as he was becoming much more furious by the second, and he would have continued with his rant if it wasn't for the fact that what his communications officer said next.

"Sir! We have an unidentified contact heading our way, it seems it like it is coming from behind those ships." The communicator said with anxiety, once they heard this did they begin to prepare of what's coming next as the frigates begin to part away from each other, which resulted unexpected barrage of missiles and beam-like shots coming from ahead destroying any ship unfortunate enough to be in the range of fire.

Explosions echo around the flag ship as the attack was enough to shoot several ships down as they soon free fall into the ocean.

"By the name of Monty, what kind of ship is that?" Jeremy whispered as he paled from the size of said ship in front of him as he and everyone in the four kingdoms as a whole have never seen anything like this before, much less the size of it.

The Huntsmen are faring no better, because all of what has transpired that was supposed to be a simple raiding mission for dust and all of the resources ripe for the taking, turns into a living hell not seen since the great war, it does not help that these monsters that are not even Grimm appear out of nowhere decided to kill in ways not even Grimm could manage.

Butchering and playing on its targets unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of their might. But now here they are, feasting their eyes upon the aircraft with the size of colossal proportions, not even the most highly advanced ships in all of the kingdoms couldn't compete against it when it shows massive firepower that destroyed many of their ships with ease.

The mentioned vessel is none other than the White Base itself, as Madara, Izayoi and Xemnas have arrived to finish the job, with the Leviathans sensing the presence of Madara and Izayoi as their creators did they return to circle around the ship with the first one to look at the front windows waiting further of its masters' orders.

 **(In the bridge of the white base: General POV)**

 **(DWG2 OST: Blaze Down Upon Us End)**

"It looks like the enemy is losing its battle strength, not by much since they still have a lot of ships to go, but with the damage done to them with casualties high on their end while we have suffered casualties too, but with the aid of the Leviathans did things tipped in our favor." Stated Xemnas as he is observing the damage done in this invasion with a scroll in hand while his lord and lady are listening to him of the reports.

Madara was pondering of the situation before saying. "Let's not forget about the storm that was at the ready should any stragglers come through the defenses, and it is as you have menitoned before Xemnas, there are plenty of enemy ships to go,

Izayoi spotted the Leviathans circling around the ship while one was in front of the window looking at those in the bridge, this of course set the crewmen on edge, but Madara, Xemnas and Izayoi were a different matter. It shows when Izayoi decided to come closer to it to assure the others that it was harmless.

"It's alright everyone, they won't attack us." The crew felt at ease when she turned her attention to everyone with her smile present to keep them calm.

Madara then said. "Focus everyone, we still got a job to do here, and that is to finish off the rest of the fleet.

"Yes sir!"

Madara closed his eyes, took a deep breath before snapping them open.

"All Units, I want you to focus all of your fire on the hostiles except the flagship at the center, I want that one alive." He commanded as the white base, the Leviathans that started to advance and the frigates destroying all of the aerial hostiles in the area.

They didn't waste time in destroying the enemy, needless to say that it was a one-sided massacre, it has been no less than an hour before the dust has settled, and it shows that the flagship was the last one, once that has been accomplished, Madara then stood up from his chair and he is heading to the top of the ship, he was soon followed by Xemnas and Izayoi.

"I shall entrust the ship to all of you while I am gone, Izayoi, Xemnas, you are with me, we got a ranking officer to capture and find out what he knows." Madara ordered as he was followed by his two fellow leaders, once they reached the top of the ship with an elevator where they come face to face in front of the Leviathan, awaiting their orders.

 **(In the bridge of the enemy flagship: Third POV)**

Jeremy on the other hand stopped giving orders, for he was reduced to a broken man as he stares at the beating his allies are suffering from as well as his pride as a Brigadier taking a huge hit, his fists were clenching hard enough to draw blood, clenching his teeth and his eyes were burning with humiliation and rage as he does nothing but watch in defeat, combined with the crewmen who had their heads down in defeat waiting for the inevitable encounter with the leader of the fleet before them.

But he and everyone else saw one of the monsters on top of the white ship with surprisingly three people on top of its head, flying right towards them while noticing the rain has stopped abruptly, it didn't take long for the monster to move at the very front of the ship, allowing its occupants to jump off, then starts walking towards the as the beast stays where it is, as if waiting for their return.

But Jeremy's new-found energy to cut off the heads of the three before them started to give orders.

"Men, prepare your weapons, we got a couple of rats on this ship to exterminate!" he exclaimed to his soldiers in a rage as they snap out of it to get their respective weapons for the three individuals that are coming towards them.

But it seems fate is reminding them that it is not on their side as the three jumped into the window with glass scattering all over the place while no one somehow avoided having cuts, that is the least of the concerns lay before them, as the three faces present themselves in an intimidating fashion possible.

The world was in slow motion as Jeremy was seeing the three responsible for so many deaths today, but the world resumed to normal as the one in the middle begins to talk to everyone with authority.

"I am going to ask questions, and I want them answered immediately, first question; who is in charge here?" he asked to the remnants of the invaders who were shivering in fear as he gazed at them with blood red eyes that speak malicious suffering if they don't answer, and feeling a pressure of unknown origins as if they are seeing on how they are going to die in the most painful way possible.

Jeremy was the one to stand up boldly, seeing red as he starts to charge at him to avenge his subordinates, but he only made things worse not just for himself, but for his remaining men.

Once he was within range did he pull out a huge knife under his uniform and performed a side arc with his right arm, but the one in red swiftly grab the offending appendage, with little effort snapped it at an odd angle, the response was immediate as Jeremy lost his grip on his knife and was beginning to scream that made his men to cringe and moved away from the action.

But he was silenced as Madara grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly raised him in the air as Jeremy futilely used his good arm to try and force him to let go as he was gagging and kicking as he was being choked to unconsciousness as his eyes are slowly rolling up of his skull, and then he lost consciousness shortly and have gone limped in Madara's hands.

"It seems like we have our answer, Xemnas, Izayoi take care of the rest of these outsiders, they are coming with us as prisoners of war, use force if they try to resist." Madara commanded his two fellow leaders.

"Alright." Izayoi said with her guard up to make sure none of these people don't get the drop on them.

"Yes, lord Madara." Xemnas acknowledged his leader as he was moving to the other half of the remaining crewmembers while Izayoi did the same cautiously.

One women in defiance tries to attack the one in the black coat who wasn't even paying attention despite being scared out of her mind knowing what to those who become a prisoner of war, and she hoped he was distracted, an opportunity to at least end one of the three apparent leaders to create a setback for the islands, even if it is not much.

But the cloaked individual merely raised his right hand as lighting shot out and hits the officer while being inside a circle, lifting her up in the air with her arms and legs restrained, then she started screaming from the pain as she was then sent flying a few seconds later, colliding with the walls, and then slowly sliding down with her body in a crisp but alive and was knocked out cold.

Her fellow colleagues are watching in horror and silence from the spectacle, but then focused to attack the other in retaliation, but Izayoi was having none of that as she uses her hand to hand combat, because her orders were not to kill them.

Once she was within range did she block a punch while grabbing a kick towards her midsection as she retaliates with a punch to the face that knocked out some teeth from the first man who was holding his mouth in pain as blood began to seep out through his fingers, but his vision saw a white flash as Izayoi who used her elbow to smash the knee cap hearing the scream of pain in the process, she then uses the now broken leg to use as a means to lift the man up who is now upside down while still holding his leg in pain, she then uses him as a club to hit some unlucky enough to be in range of the unorthodox way of using a literal human weapon.

Once Izayoi drops the broken man from her grasp, she sets her sights on the others who saw what happened began to lose the will to fight, seeing the chance to end this quickly, she brings out harvester to intimidate them with death, even if it was a bluff.

But they don't need to know that.

"Listen to me very carefully, there are two this is going to go, you either surrender peacefully, or suffer the consequences with death, so what will it be?" She asked darkly to tell them she is serious, but again it was a bluff.

The last men and women were hesitant continuing this folly, before they dropped their weapons and then they go on their knees with their hands behind their heads as a sign off surrender.

Izayoi studied them closely before leaving her stance, then folded her weapons back in her coat as she turns her attention to see how her friend and lover were doing, and she noticed that they were already finished in detaining them before she did.

Madara turns his attention to her with the now former brigadier still in his clutches and said to both of his teammates. "Well done you two, we have all that we need." He then heads to the windows to see the Leviathan still waiting for them, he didn't waste a second to jump outside and head towards the giant, he was seeing three pelicans, one for the prisoners, the second for medical attention and the last for him, Xemnas and Izayoi to interrogate Jeremy in the white base.

Once that Izayoi and Xemnas were escorting the prisoners outside for the soldiers to bring with them into their respective pelicans while the duo regroups with Madara in the final pelican, shortly followed by the Leviathan joining with the other two beasts, Madara reaches inside the bridge of the white base soon thereafter, once he sits back on his chair did he reached a device that interconnects all ships for communiction and giving orders.

"All ships, this is Madara speaking, I tell you now that the enemy forces were defeated with casualties on both sides, we will mourn for them once we return home, that will be all for now." Madara said while breathing through his nose as if he was exhausted from this ordeal, then again this has been orchestrated by corrupt people to send the army to their deaths.

Madara opened his eyes as he contemplates this whole thing while thinking.

'What are they trying to gain out of this? Is it the resources that we enriched here? Not far from the truth, the crystal itself? No, it is a tight-lipped secret ever since Izayoi and I discovered its power to create life if the Leviathans were any indication to rival the most ancient Grimm ever to be documented.'

Madara shook his head while his eyes are closed, 'I will think more of this another time, for now I got to plan a funeral, but not before I deal with the prisoners.' With this silent declaration, he, and the frigates begin to return home while he commands the ground forces to return to base as well as the huntsmen with Roxas and Axel leading them back.

He then begins relay his next orders to the rest of the members to bring the civilians out of the evacuation centers that the invasion has ended, but not without cost that is too steep to pay.

'Then again, it is like Hashirama always said, no matter where you live, there is always war.' He thought while gazing at the horizon of his home with the Leviathans moving ahead back into their original defense locations, a slight forlorn look while thinking back of his time with his old friend and rival, all the times they spent together before they split up for their own ideals of the future.

Madara was brought out of his thoughts by Izayoi who placed a hand on his own with a concern look as she was the only one who noticed his inner turmoil with the past, as being the only one who knows his true origins with everyone else none the wiser.

Madara looked at her eye to eye for a few moments before closing his hands with hers as to tell her that he will be alright, Izayoi, still worried for him, she relents for him to have some time to think.

Xemnas on the other hand is keeping his distance from the two as he knows not to interfere with their moment to be in each other's presence, he looks outside of the window noticing it almost in the afternoon, he can tell the time even with all the clouds and snow coming down, noticing the civilian evac locations are opening up.

He mentally groaned as he recalled that Mr. Silver will no doubt demands to have Vexen and Demyx to work off the damage in the restaurant a couple hours ago before, but the worst thing that he is not looking forward to involves mountains of paperwork, debating with himself as to whether or not to just burn all of it and have their ashes scatter to the winds, but smashed that thought immediately.

Xemnas sighs quietly as he leaves to the hanger bay where a pelican waits for him, but not before he looks back at the couple, the founding father and mother ignoring everything around them as they find comfort with one another.

'I will let them have their moment of silence, these two are going to need each other for what awaits us, we may need them at their best now more than ever.' He thought with a slight frown as he knows not what comes out of this despite the feeling in his gut, but puts it in the back of his mind as he moves past the door that closes behind him a second later with a thud that echoes, then the view slowly goes black.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **HOLY SHIT WAGON! That took an eternity to finish, I sincerely apologize about the huge delay, I know it makes me a dick, and I feel like one ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, but I have been preparing for the Anime Expo of 2017 ahead of time, I was so eager I couldn't focus on my work, but of course I have to do things that keep getting in the way.**

 **The menacing writers block, the little lack of inspiration and adding the fear of not putting any thought about this chapter, one involving with the battle and no Madara action, but I must remember that he won't have the spotlight all the time, I have to give his people a chance here to prevent an overreliance for them in having Madara kill the invaders outright, whether with the shattered heaven, or his perfect susanoo which are deemed to the most powerful techniques, at least in my opinion.**

 **On another note, I thank you all for your patience, because things have become busy of late then anything else and I shall reward you with this chapter, by the way, how do you guys think of the ships I have selected as well as the crystal if you noticed that it is the same crystal from Atlantis the lost empire, minus the floating heads not being included, how do you find it? Was it bad? Good? Let me know in the reviews below, you see I took into consideration of what kind of ships to use, and the White Base and halo 3 frigates were the closest thing I could think at the time to rival Atlas ships.**

 **One other thing, what do you think with John silver from treasure planet with certain characters from COD advanced warfare as well as the OC's being used, do know that the first two will be the last characters I will use for the rest of my story in terms of crossovers, however that won't stop me from making OC's,**

 **One asked me in the review "Why is it a horror Genre?" well if you pay close attention to the Leviathans brutality with their victims, then you just might get the idea, it might or might be extreme horror, but it's there all the same.**

 **Again I am sorry for the unacceptable delay, but other than that thank you for the time in reading this latest chapter, and by the way, 12,000 words! That has got to be a record for me! I feel so happy right now.**

 **before I sign off, I just want to ask on what do you think of the possible stories in my bio, do you think they will work? Leave it in the reviews, or you can PMS me about it and lend me your thoughts about it, don't flame on them, or dropping a nuclear bomb on me for just brainstorming alone.**

 **some of you might like this chapter, others may not, I suppose I can't please everyone, but could be haters and flamers that do it just for the sake of it**

 **Well that is all for now, don't forget to rate, like and review, it makes me feel loved and appreciated (No Homo though, not hating them, just not in my DNA) and again I'm sorry. (Puppy Eye no Jutsu)**


	6. Inevitabe confrontation, Izayoi's dedica

**The Legendary Crimson Ghost**

Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY

Warnings: Gore, Language and Violence, Sexual themes

Rating: M

 **What's up guys! Wrath of Vajra here and I am here with another chapter of The Legendary Crimson Ghost of Chapter 6, before I start, I want to say a few words that I am feeling very accomplished in making another story called The Will of Remnant and it looks pretty good if I do say so myself, but anyway, on to the latest reviews.**

 **Also, I am sorry if this took So long, but life and whatnot left me mentally drained, It's not just that I was lazy, but I have a job so I was working really hard, writers block and lack of inspiration didn't help anyone, so on with the reviews.**

 **S.P. Roy: Thank you for your patience! And your right, no one (but me) saw that previous chapter turning from soft to war-torn the next, and thank you for approving the cod characters and as for the halo and red vs blue characters? Now that you mentioned it, well, I'll think it over.**

 **deathcornfive: Thanks, and if you know someone who is good at it watching/reading fics, then show this to him or her, much appreciated, and be sure that my authors notes don't appear within the contents.**

 **ResidueWisdom: LOL! Yeah, it would be glorious if the shattered heaven would have sent everyone packing, and thanks for 4/5 rating by the way :).**

 **Stratos263: I agree with the council as they can suck it, but the 'fake Schnee', no he is the real deal, with his behavior is the same as his canon counter-part, if I am being honest here, I think of Jacque as the RWBY-verses version of Donald Trump, money-grabbing schemes, high-standing behavior and all.**

 **Shattering: Yeah, I was out of it when that happened, and I will find a beta reader, and get some help. Thank you for your honesty and critique.**

 **Lazymanjones96: like you wouldn't believe, my friend.**

 **Kronos797: That will be explained in this chapter, so rest easy my friend.**

 **And remember people, flaming or hating will be ignored.**

 **Which, by the way, don't be afraid of being honest with your reviews and critique, tell me of any errors or mistakes that I am bound to make, heed my words however, for as I said before, don't just hate or flame for the tiniest things for the pettiest of reasons, thank you for your understanding.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let me roll up the curtains, and let the chapter commence!**

Chapter 6: Inevitable confrontation, Izayois' dedication.

 **(3rd POV: Yesterday after the invasion: Nighttime)**

With the moon still within its full cycle that is beaming on the large singular window to illuminate the room that Madara was currently in, his personal office looks bare save for piles of paperwork that are decreasing due to the wood clones helping him move things along faster, in an office full of documents and contracts for missions that are done within the kingdoms mainly post areas to collect bounties.

He also made sure that civilian politics and business do not interfere or merge with military business, police work, huntsman and Shinobi affairs, lest the islands suffer a similar fate as Konoha did when Hashirama was Hokage, it had no doubt caused a lot of problems down the road when he defected against them in his time of insanity, causing a dangerous decline later afterwards in the thirds reign.

He will be damned if he allowed it to happen here, but also because Izayoi would give him an earful if he let such a thing to happen to her own students.

As Headmistress of the Huntsman Academy, she is doing everything in her power to make sure they make their time pure hell so that the fights in the future won't have to be, the newly active huntsman followed that mentality, tough love at its finest and not one student complains about this as they train themselves to the bone every day.

As such Madara extends the same approach with the Shinobi Academy, being the only true shinobi, it goes without saying that the Ghost of the Uchiha was the unanimous choice in that regard.

For the next subject islands to maintain economic stability, the five respective academies send out the older and experienced students to do mercenary jobs or capture criminals with bounties that were signed and approved by Madara himself, right now, he is wearing robes that was exactly like what a kage wears.

With the difference of the color being black for the robes that reach his ankles, with the short coat being traditional white that reaches to his waist, with the black kage hat to match it to hide his upper face when looking down, that has no kanji in it because no one would understand it.

The Rinnegan user wouldn't admit it, but he almost felt like a kage, only in a different world with a system far more different, hell at this point the many buildings and customs would be mistaken as a hybrid between Atlas and Mistral inside the islands. If one were to call them at this point considering the size of the continents he created to fit more people and local wildlife.

While it is not as grand as Hagoromo creating the moon back at the elemental nations, but it was the thought that counts, plus a list of accomplishments.

Right now, however, he is unable to get rid of himself of the memory from the events, thinking back on the yesterday's invasion fiasco specifically.

It left him in a pissed off mood from the aftermath, but the reason behind a huge delay of time.

 **(Flashback: Invasion: Few minutes after departure)**

Izayoi was giving orders of where they organize their battle formations, While Xemnas was briefing with most of his Organization members, the White Base and its crew were interrupted by a distress call from Roxas, Madara became automatically on guard as this was not part of the plan in this invasion, as his men would never call him unless it is important, answering the call, he saw Roxas on the screen,

"Roxas, what reason do you have- "But he was interrupted by sounds of explosions, gunfire and men screaming in the background, everyone tensed from that, and seeing the young warrior under the rocks and trees as cover with scratches and gashes in his being.

The young Organization member answered immediately, knowing that his lord will not be happy about what he is about to hear. "Sir! We got a situation, the beach that we were supposed to guard from enemy forces is being under attacked by the Grimm." Roxas said as calmly as he could from the predicament he and Axel found themselves into.

Now that caught the crews' attention from this unexpected turn of events, when the legendary Uchiha stood up and asked. "A Grimm attack at a time like this? How can they manage to bypass your defenses unawares Roxas!?" He demanded in concern for the young lad as this was not what he had anticipated, his answer came from the sounds of a roar in the background.

Roxas elaborated, knowing that they heard the same thing as he did. "It's because our fort is being under attack by a Grimm that looks like a dragon, but to makes matters complicated, it can spawn various kinds of Grimm out of its body with another army of them is coming to our direction, and Axel is right now fighting the bigger one as we speak." He answered with trepidation from the fact that his best friend is fighting that thing alone while he is talking on the scroll.

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement of a lifetime, a dragon Grimm was never documented or known throughout the history of Remnant, and Axel is confronting such a beast, to buy some time no doubt, its existence must have been either forgotten or stripped from the history books if it was this much of a threat.

They were left with no choice but to place their original course against the invaders to the side for the time being.

Madara kept his reserves and relayed his orders with a tone of finality. "Everyone, we got a new mission to do, for we must assist the men and women at the beach that are being hard press of this new breed of Grimm, we take that down and we must call in for medical evac for those wounded from this encounter and assist both Roxas and Axel in taking this beast down!" he ordered loudly to make a point not to question him.

Hearing his tone, they set their course to the shores in question, it took minutes to get there, and when they arrived it was a lot more worst then they thought, bodies lying about, some being eaten by bigger Grimm and the dragon was currently fighting the two organization members.

Things were not looking good indeed, as they have scratches on their forms, bleeding profusely and shaking from near-exhaustion while the big dragon was standing there, almost as if it was enjoying on how they struggle against it, it isn't helping that it just keeps spawning more Grimm to its leisure.

Roxas and Axel were three of the youngest members alongside with Zexion who is not present at this moment, they may be prodigies, but they were still Organization XIII members in training compared to the rest of the more experienced members, so it is not surprising to be this banged up as they have not reached their fullest potential yet.

Xemnas seeing this did not take kindly to his men being beaten to a bloody pulp decided to take matters into his own hands by teleporting into a familiar corridor, and rushed into speeds that no one saw him attained before, and just in time to get out of the corridor, and grab both of his subordinates from getting chowed down from the deformed mouth it has, the dragon would have pursued them.

ZAP! BANG! BOOM!

If not for the fact that the White Base is shooting at it, it caused damage to it, but it was not out of the game yet, but the distraction gave the medical pelicans enough time to retrieve the soldiers, Roxas and Axel included while Xemnas stayed to attack from a distance with his dome of red beams and lighting falling upon it and killing the small fry at the same time, and the dragon Grimm was dazed for a moment before seeing its prey escaped from it.

And it then sets its attention to the ship attacking it, with it, did it set off into the air and flies towards the White Base still shooting multiple barrages, it got burns and scars along its flight path, but it was stubborn as it was both ancient and durable enough to push through the attack.

Izayoi, seeing the danger did she hollered out. "Hit the Deck!" and the crew did just that minus Madara, who stood up and was about to activate his Eternal Sharingan to protect the ship by summoning his ethereal guardian around the ship to protect it from the impact, almost in slow motion, a dark blue glow was beginning to radiate around him even now, it is the most arguably destructive force in Madara's arsenal in both offense and defense.

The Susanoo.

But that wasn't needed when without warning one of the Leviathans closest to their location tackled the dragon to the ground, the titanic Grimm was surprised by the attack as it then the impact from the ground, causing dirt and rocks to form debris, but retaliates against the colossal machine, once their scuffle ended did they stare at each other with wails and roars, trying to see which would back out, waiting for the other to make the next move, and then they strike at each other.

The fight between giants has begun.

The people in the ship were both surprised and relieved from the perfectly timed intervention from one of their prized war machines, not more so then Izayoi, who was trying to control her breathing while placing her hand on her chest as her heart was beating fast from the adrenaline she was feeling from such a close call.

Strong she may be, but she was not suicidal to go against something like that, not yet anyway, plus she must look out for her crewmen, and to try her damn hardest to bring those alive home, such is the responsibility as second leader of the islands which they are still yet to be named.

Having all the ground troops that are still alive, Xemnas had given an unspoken signal with his hand to fall back with said men to bring them for medical attention, so they can also have the Leviathan some fighting room as the two giants were duking it out, damaging some parts of the coast in the process, once the superior brought everyone out, he returned to the White Base without delay.

Madara nodded in thanks to Xemnas once he teleported back, he turns his attention to the fight that is going on with his machine and against the dragon that rivals its size against the Leviathan that is currently giving punishment as well as receiving it in return.

He witnesses the Leviathan even went so far as to grab the dragon by the tail, spin it around and sends it flying into a nearby mountain, causing debris and falling rocks and boulders making the Grimm stunned from the collision, before yelping in pain as it was tackled further into the mountain, and exiting outwards to forest behind the now destroyed mountain with ruthless aggression.

'This somehow reminds me of the final battle against Hashirama when I took control of the nine tails.' Madara mused to himself as he watches the two monsters going at it, causing more destruction to the forest in their wake.

"All hands! Resume firing on the dragon and give the Leviathan support needed to take it down! We are not going to be able to move to our mission with this beast interfering our progress base on the threat level it presents!" Izayoi commanded in her lovers' stead, because the beast has made it clear to interfere with their affairs and she was adamant in being a capable leader in everyone's eyes.

The power struggle between monster's rages on.

 **(Flashback end: Present day)**

The little 'side quest' had been a success as the unknown Dragon Grimm was killed as they fought for 20 minutes that felt like hours, showing how powerful the dragon Grimm was, with the number of casualties on the ground much higher than the air forces is something to address, the loved ones were, or rather are, still grieving for their deaths, funeral plans are moving under way, and Madara shall be the one to make a eulogy once preparations been made.

The monster was strong enough to go toe to toe against the leviathan until the lighting blast from said machine was used as a finishing blow, thankfully, Roxas and Axel made it through but not without injuries being present from their fight against the dragon.

'That wretched beast, where did it even come from? How can something that big have been around without the kingdoms notice? Better yet how did it even make it past our defenses? Has it been given outside support to blast a hole in our defenses? Is there more of those dragons lurking and waiting?' Madara ponders to himself as he continues with his thoughts.

Placing his pen to the side, he rotates his chair to look back at the huge window with city lights shining brightly and the moon still high up, a fan was on the ceiling for being a little hot inside his robes, he continues his thoughts until one theory strikes him.

The Schnee and the council might have had some outside help.

'Recalling Saixs' reports in regards of the focused Grimm attacks, adding with the said possible king or queen of the monsters that roam and fester in the darkest corners of the world, I am more than inclined to believe once more that humanity has proven itself once again being its own enemy, the sheer bigotry of the council and ignorance of the four kingdoms population would lead to their downfall, one way or another.'

And the unknown ruler was just getting started in trying to divide and conquer the kingdoms from the shadows, using mankind's greed against them.

The concept sickened the ghost of the Uchiha as he contemplates on this, but reminds himself that humanity was always flawed in nature, always trying to get what it wants or trying control anything they can get their hands on, places and people,

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if a weak-willed headmaster was conspiring with them.

Madara's mind were drifting back to his teenage years about meeting an old man, an Uchiha elder that was wise and humble, something unusual for an Uchiha, unlike most who were stiff, arrogant and snobby, bigoted fools, that one elder, would often give him talks and advice whenever he visits him however he could.

One time, Madara asks him if anyone had real control of things in life, the old man simply laughs as if he told him something silly…

 **(Flashback: Warring States Period)**

"Hey old man!" The voice of a 12-year-old Madara asks to the elder in front of him in his front porch.

The elder Uchiha looks up at him and smiles at him. "Ho~ is that you Madara? My dear lad you grown so big since the last time I have seen you!" He said to Madara who smirks back at him in return.

"Yeah it has been awhile since we saw each other old man, so I thought I could visit, before I head back to the battlefield." He murmured that last part but the elder heard him all the same, but didn't ask about it, but his eye twitched from hearing the old man part.

"So, what can I do for you today brat?" Blunt and straight to the point. That is what Madara respects him so much, but his eyebrow twitched in response from him being called a brat.

Sighing as he reigned his irritation, Madara had a question that has been eating at him for some time, he would have normally compound this with Izuna, but he was too young of the questions that can't be answered by a child, much less understood of the weight behind them.

Hence why he is here, standing before the only one who knows things that others were too stupid to consider.

"A question really, I can't find any other words to say it without making sound like an idiot, but here it is, does anyone have control? Humanity is shown to be arrogant for many things, such as control being one of them, old man, what do you think of this?" Madara's face showed irritation, blushing slightly from the way it was asked as the elder was laughing after he heard his question.

"Heh, heh, heh, my young lad, I don't mean any offence to you, but where is this coming from?" after his laughing fit, he asked him as he was curious from where he is coming from.

"Well, for as long as I have learned so far is that everything has been fighting for control for one thing after another, our constant battles against the Senju clan is the most obvious as it is almost an infatuation to do so, but what I am getting at is concerned with either fate, or destiny, or some god we don't know about working in ways we don't understand, does any of this make sense to you?" Madara elaborated to him who absorbs his words carefully, before sighing in depression from something so bleak.

"Madara, in all my years, I have never heard anyone who ever asked something like that, granted, I am not superstitious or even much as being a religious man myself, but as far as control is concerned?" He looks up at the sky for a moment before saying.

"Well believe it or not, I asked myself something similar, it was long ago, but I remembered it well." Madara was surprised from this revelation of someone sharing similar thoughts, but stayed his tongue.

"You asked me about control in a deeper fashion, yes? - Seeing Madara nod as he pays rapt attention- "Well let me answer that question with a question of my own." He answered and stares at the young man in the eyes.

"In this world; is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the hand of God hovering above?" He asked back to Madara who didn't thought of it like that, he was silent before answering.

"I don't know, it is an answer that I myself haven't thought about in such a way." He said to the elder who was smiled at him. "I am not surprised, you are still very young despite your accomplishments, but I came up with absolutely nothing in the end." The youth nodded solemnly from this as he wasn't expecting much, but it was worth a shot.

"But." Madara looks back at him. "If there is one thing I am certain about humanity that is at least true." Madara has his eyes wide open from the old man's next words.

"Is that man has no control, even over his own will." Silence reigns between them with the wind blowing through the trees.

 **(Flashback: End)**

"I will never forget his words, even all those generations ago, he was right about mankind not having control, not even over ones will, I once warned Hashirama during the construction of Konoha that mankind can't control its own impulses, but like the ever idealistic idiot he is, did not heed my words." Madara said to himself from the reminder ages ago, but focuses back on the present.

He thoughts back to what happened yesterday felt like Madara was being tested by the one who controls the monsters, finding out exploitable weaknesses to take him down as well as those who associate with him under his rule, what better than send something out like the dragon itself?

'If this ruler of the Grimm was doing this because I gave a scare back at mistral, then it would not be surprising for them to feel threatened by me, chances are I could be the only thing that stands between this anonymous entity, and those that follow him or her, it is even human to begin with' mused Madara, but he was knocked out of his thoughts when he hears someone knocking.

"Enter." He calls out as he leans on his desk with his hands interlaced in front of him, curious on who it is, and he was not disappointed in the least.

Izayoi stands before him with a light blue formal business suit that fits her curves in the right places, wearing a button up jacket with a left breast pocket having two lavender ribbons tied on each side of her hair with a lavender tie with having a white shirt underneath, including her usual battle shoes hidden underneath her pants. **(Think of the one suit Rossweisse in Highschool DXD wore, do not own)**

Izayoi right now is currently looking at her personal scroll as she is searching through various reports on both yesterday and today. "I am sorry for interrupting you, but I receive a message that Ghira has arrived and he would like that you to talk to him as soon as possible." Izayoi stated as she looks at him.

Said man moves his paperwork to the side and regards Izayoi for a moment. "Oh? And what did he say? I know he wants to talk to me for something as he requested to come here for business, but did he tell you on what it is?" Madara inquired, he raised his eyebrow when Izayoi shrug her shoulder and replied. "He didn't say, other than it was for your ears only, as well as mine."

Okay, now he is curious.

"I see, then I will hear him out and consider what he has to talk about, you have my thanks Izayoi." He paused before saying. "Also, how are the preparations for the funeral?" Madara asks her who stood straight and give him her reports." All is going smoothly Madara, all we need now is to prepare the final touches to make this funeral official by tomorrow."

Izayoi closed her eyes as she was saddened at the loss of life, it is only going to makes things even more bleak once she sees the family to mourn for their loved ones and their next of kin, death is never easy.

The ghost of the Uchiha didn't miss the sad look she is sporting on her face, sighing, he roses up from his chair, moves around black mahogany desk as he approaches her, and hugs her in comfort, Izayoi was surprised by this, she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice him even moving, and she did not expect Madara to take initiative on such a gesture.

The two did not move for a few seconds before sounds of Izayoi's slight sobbing was beginning to echo across the office, she couldn't control herself as she wraps her arms around her lover.

All her pent-up emotions show how much a big heart she carries for others she swore to protect, for this is her first taste of war, and future wars will no doubt happen in the future, Madara warned her of the price of leadership and the sacrifices she had to make as the second leader of the islands that they together founded, doesn't help when she had suffered from nightmares of her first kill of a living human being.

A person's first kill is always the hardest, it happened during her near-rape experience before Madara intervened and he allowed her justice in killing the leader that was hunting her down, whether it didn't occur to her when she and Madara left to Menagerie, or she was good at hiding from the gravity of her actions in being in a blind rage which horrified her, Madara did not know.

But he has heard her crying in the next room in the wooded ship he himself made, but for some reason he comforted her throughout the night, which she was grateful for and by instinct she pulled him into her bed with her wings wrapping around him instinctively much to his curiosity, but relents onto the embrace and they slumbered soon after.

After that they reached Menagerie, talked with Ghira and moved on together that signifies her start of her training in the ways of the shinobi.

But since then, she became a person with blood forever stained on her hands, but she vowed to never spill the blood of the innocent, much to Madara's slight respect as he is a man who doesn't fight seriously against weaklings, children especially, but other than that, they go to independent mission boards for various objectives, hunt down Grimm, criminals and rogue Huntsman with high bounties.

During their breaks, they would talk of trivial matters until something that the apprentice thought about, and that idle curiosity will bring chain of events to come.

The islands are what now came to exist as it is today.

Despite popular belief it was Izayoi herself confiding with Madara of the idea of making a place to call home during their travels, away from the corruption and hypocrisy that the four kingdoms were plagued with.

Izayoi cynically thought of the idea as nothing more than a pipe dream, but when Madara had a metaphorical lightbulb on top of his head decided to us his power to make it possible of creating the islands themselves, the entire event made her passed out from the shock she had to bear witness to, only to wake up a bubbling mess for four minutes, leaving Madara amused.

Back to the present, it is taking every bit of Izayoi's willpower and discipline from her time with the former patriarch's training to hide her grief which had almost fooled everyone.

All but one, of course.

This is a testament of how close their relationship is now then it was back then, comforting one another, Madara may not express himself as well as Izayoi does, but he has become much more than a master to her, she has essentially done something that no one was able to do, and that is by opening his heart to her as the almost angelic-winged faunus did the same in turn.

Izayois' crying her heart out from the grief and pent up sorrow continued for several minutes until she calms down enough to compose herself, she releases Madara's waist, looking at him who looks back, Izayoi smiles at him, with Madara responding with a small smirk only he could pull off, not minding the wetness on his robes.

"I may not have this yet, but thanks for everything you've done, and for me as well, sadly I got to get going, Ghira should be arriving by now." She said before she moved his right bang, and kisses him on the cheek in gratitude, Madara tilts his head to the kiss in response, she leaves to the door, but not before she intentionally moves with an extra sway in her hips that is so sexy, it could a lesser man.

Madara seeing this could only raise an eyebrow and shake his head in amusement from her behavior from being an emotional wreck to a playful seductress the next. 'Then again, her love for me grows ever stronger, and I, the legendary Madara Uchiha, is smitten by this woman's passion, although she tends to be such a tease sometimes, she is nothing like those women in my time at the warring states period where they only wanted status and power through me.' Madara thought with disdain of what he remembered about the opposite sex in his earlier years.

Marriage contracts, pathetic attempts at swooning or wooing him, fangirls if he remembered, fitting in an insulting way to be sure as well as accurate, and when he had enough, he scared them away with tears in their eyes, and Izuna would tease him about not being a charmer to the opposite sex, and while other clans would respect as well as feared him, but that respect was no doubt replaced with hatred after the many crimes he committed, and project Tsuki-No-Me being at the top of the list.

Many people would fear him, if not outright despise him for the things he had done, they would accuse him of being a monster, and yet here in Remnant, Izayoi was the only one to see past his actions and understood as to why he became the way he was, and since he is no longer influenced by Black Zetsu, he can make his own choices for the first time, and allowing Izayoi to be put in a special place in his heart.

When Izayoi heard this, it only made her love for him to grow, and have the urge soar in the sky, and as a winged faunus, he wouldn't put it pass her to do that.

Deciding to focus on the meeting, he waits for Izayoi to bring Ghira, and bring him she did as the leader of Menagerie and the White Fang stand before him.

"Welcome Ghira, I trust that your travel here was safe?" Madara asks as he raises his hand to shake his acquaintance, and business partners' hand who accepts the greeting, Izayoi stands beside his desk with a welcoming smile which Ghira returned.

"It was satisfactory Madara, not a Grimm or pirates on my way here, and the border patrol was quite accommodating upon my arrival." Ghira replied with a smile, Madara tilted his head not minding of saying his name casually, he is a lord of the islands only, the four kingdoms were never his concern, he returns to his desk, gesturing Ghira to the chair in front of him, Ghira accepts the gesture.

Madara then inquires the leader of Menagerie. "I heard from Izayoi that you wanted to share something with me, which she said that it was for our ears only, care to tell me as to what this is about? Because I get the feeling that this is not just a social visit." Ghira grimaced from what he is about to tell them, his facial expression was clear to Madara and Izayoi, it is a sign that it was bad news.

"It's bad news Madara, the people inside the White Fang are getting frustrated from the lack of progress with humanity, regardless of the help you've given them, and from what I have heard through news is that the four kingdoms are now aware of your existence, specifically these islands." Ghira said gesturing the outside window, confessing his concerns for his human friend he considers honorable then the rest.

Madara closed his eyes grimacing internally of being reminded of his great ancestors' warning coming close to passing in concerns of the white fang, Izayoi was showing concerned too as she sits on the desk with her feet off the ground, paying with rapt attention.

Opening his eyes and he replied. "Ghira, while it's true that those within the White Fang are peacefully showing the kingdoms of their desires for equality, but sooner or later they are going to be forced to use extreme measures due to the kingdoms lack of action."

Madara's eyes narrowed a fraction, lips set in a thin line before continuing "Or rather, that they are not even lifting a finger to help you and your people, those of my own are doing everything they can, especially Izayoi herself at the front in keeping those in protest rallies from getting too violent, and the real kicker? it would possibly have you to be forced to step down as the White Fangs leader." He bluntly stated to Ghira with certainty.

Said man is having mixed emotions swirling in his yellow orbs, while the Menagerie leader was saddened about what he was told about, he was grateful for his still-continuing support, and it was true, Izayoi would keep watch from the shadows while preventing any violence on their end, instead the rare winged-Faunus was forced to come out of hiding to protect the civilians from getting hurt by police brutality.

Some of them would even begin to bring out their guns to shoot them down in cold blood if it weren't for Izayoi's timely intervention from any said blood being spilled, and when she saw them even go so far as to point their weapons at children, she saw red that is only matched by her lover's armor, and beaten them within the inch of their lives.

The level of violence she displayed was horrifying to bear witness to as the racist morons were put in the hospital the next hour later, but through her actions did she earned a name for herself, one that made her very bashful of.

The Angel.

Madara was personally entertained from her new title while standing on the sidelines as he watches her being swarmed by children who look upon her in admiration while adults would thank her every chance they get.

Remembering what she did to the poor bastards made Ghira shiver in fear from the entire spectacle when hearing it.

Shaking his head from the memory and focusing back to reality. "And I will be inclined to believe it to be true, the council has been trying to get information out of me with what these islands carry at its disposal because they found out I associate myself with you, months have passed since we first met, and it was probably the best thing that has ever happened for the two of us." He stated to the founding leader.

Madara replied. "The good has passed, but the bad is taking its turn as the invasion is attested by this, and it's just only a matter of time before things started to get ugly Ghira, the council will no doubt throw a tantrum and shooting their mouths off at random directions for their perceived failure against me, but they would no doubt take solace in taking lives from my soldiers, one way or another, this will not go unpunished." He stated with a tone of venom.

Both Izayoi and Ghira barely held back a flinched from that, none more so than Izayoi, if there was one thing that she knows of what Madara excels in, it is holding a strong grudge despite how well he hides it, the winged-faunus knows this fact better than anyone when she saw memories of him mercilessly impaling Tobirama with his chakra rods in many areas of his body.

Even though the younger Senju brother didn't felt it due to being in a state of an edo-tensei at the time, Madara's actions towards him was no more than obvious when it was the same man who killed Madara's only family he had left.

The Uchiha Ghosts' sadistic actions made the winged-faunus shivering from the memory **(Remember, Tobirama's impalement occurred off-screen because it was so brutal)** , never did she see hatred of such levels, but reminded herself that Madara's life has always been receiving the short end of the stick as far he can remember.

Hell, Izayoi would even thought so far as to assume as if the world was against him at this point.

Shaking her head at something so unbecoming of her to think of such a notion, she speaks to both men in the office. "They will answer for their crimes in due time, for now we must bring focus to the funeral coming tomorrow, Ghira, would you wish to attend tomorrow? I know you are busy in Menagerie, but you don't have to go if you don't want to, it is optional." Izayoi requested to him who was mulling it over.

He didn't need a minute to decide.

"I would gladly like to join you to pay my respects to the sacrifice of good men and women after what happened during the attack of your home, we must maintain bonds together for the coming storm that will no doubt loom upon us." Izayoi was ecstatic by this, as it shows with her smile growing slightly, Madara was stoic as usual, but if one were to look closely, they would see a gleam of appreciation.

After two more minutes of talks, Ghira was escorted to a nearby hotel by two soldiers, once they were alone, everything was deathly quiet as both Izayoi and Madara were silent with vacant looks before Madara lowers his head to cover his eyes with his kage hat, he mutters softly. "Izayoi."

Said person merely closed her eyes and said. "I know." In slow motion, without warning, the large office window shatters as several black blurs moved towards Madara, who instinctively jumped in midair while removing his robes to reveal his armor underneath, Izayoi evaded to the side, and stands on guard as she pours chakra into her storage seals for her harvesters underneath her sleeves, bringing them to bare as she gets ready to jump at the five-would-be assassin coming towards her with intent to kill her for reasons unknown.

Her first attacker did a downward strike with a ninjato, but quicker then lighting she sidestepped her assailant, with fast reflexes she decapitates him, the fool didn't know what happened, the second foe then roared in fury and intends to avenge his fallen comrade, only for the twin-scythe wielder to trip him over with a loud thud.

before he could regain his bearings, Izayoi then appears from above, and proceeds to stomp his face, hard, the crunching sound signifying that his skull had caved in from the amount of force, killing him as blood seeps behind his cranium.

The third was then killed by a swift double slice upwards as his body was reduced in four chunks, he didn't even saw her move, the fourth assassin then tries to kill her out of desperation, but it proved futile as he was being blocked and parried, Izayoi saw movement in her left peripheral vision as the fifth and final assassin tries to catch her by surprise as she blocked with both weapons from the fourth assassin.

Confidence rose within the two, foolishly thinking they got her in a bind, but it was mercilessly crushed as Izayoi then jumps, and does a double kick to the chest and send him flying, giving her space before fusing both of her scythes, the first blade being in its normal size, but it tilts upwards like a spear while the second blade does the same, but it shrunk to the size a size of a kitchen knife.

With lightning speed, she stabbed the fourth enemy from the front, before performing a perfect back kick to the chest of the fifth enemy target who managed to snap out of his shock and tried to rush at her, but it failed as she sends him flying to the wall, then turning her attention back to her impaled victim.

With show of great strength, thanks to Madara's brutally executed training, she lifts him up, left to dangle in the air while clutching the blade before sending him flying towards the kicked opponent, with one knocked out, and the other bleeding to death, thus ending her fight with the swipe of her spear formed scythe before turning her attention to her lover and seeing of what is going on his side of things, and she is not surprised.

The founder of the islands was giving his opponents a hard time, kicks the first offender in the chest with his right foot eliciting a scream of pain from having severe cracked ribs, the force of the kick sent him flying out of the forty-story building while four more brought out daggers to impale him at once in the air.

Dodging the second enemy, he rotates his body and did a backhand with his clenched fist into the back of the persons skull, faceplanting him to the ground with wooded shrapnel's scattering in random directions, and he sends his left foot to the third assassins chin that sent him flying to the ceiling with his head stuck as a result, and the final one was about to stab him.

ZOOM!

BELCH!

THUD!

"Ghaaahh!"

If not for the interference of a speeding object impaling him on the left side of the wall, left to dangle there while struggling to remove it out of his chest, said object happens to be Izayoi's Harvesters connecting with the bigger blade in the form of a spear.

The conclusion that it was a failed assassination attempt before it even started, because one does not simply catch Madara off guard as well as his apprentice, for they are shinobi, they fought in the shadows long enough to develop a sixth sense when about to be attacked.

While Madara sensed that they trained their aura, but unknown to most, he created Izayois harvesters to specifically be designated as Aura-Piercing as well as Mercy and Redemption, meaning they can bypass an Aura user, plus as well as Madara's stored weapons including his Gunbai and Kusarigama to be upgraded as such.

Madara lands on his hands, and front flips to regain his feet to the ground, standing straight, he looks at Izayoi with her hand outstretched with a fierce glare on her face, the Uchiha legend then turns his attention to the edge of the window to see a falcon flashing its lights that are originating on the side **(Halo: Reach UNSC Aircraft)** with Xigbar and Lexaeus inside.

With the latter holding down the one that was hidden in the shadows by the back of the neck with bruises and black eyes curtesy of the silent hero beating him up as one would a punching bag, while Xigbar pinned his gun at the injured man's side on the head to ensure he doesn't try anything.

"Hey boss!" Xigbar exclaimed over the spinning blades while pressing two fingers over his ears of a communication device, with their coats billowing from the force of the winds. "We got a live one here, a leader from the looks of him, what are your orders!?"

Pushing a button on the communication device in his ear that was concealed by his hair, he made his commands." Good work you two, send him in for questioning, I am going to need medics for ones that survived, and a few men to clean up this mess from this attack, Izayoi and I will deal the rest." Madara relaying his orders to his elite warriors while the lady in question was retrieving her weapon while cleaning her scythe, ignoring the slumping corpse while doing it.

Xigbar nodded yes. "You got it boss, you hear that big guy? We got Vexen new guests for him to acquaint himself with." Lexaeus said nothing, but he banged his fist on the wall next to the seat a couple of times, signaling the pilot to move their location to the most secure prison in all the islands to get answers with the chilly academic himself in volunteering to question them from this tonight's outrage.

Little known fact, Vexen has a side duty for interrogation outside of the science labs, and he is going to have fun with making a few living assassins to sing like a canary when he gets his hands on them.

He is often successful in his work of both fields.

Minutes later, a medical team soon arrived to retrieve the men that are still breathing with soldiers to send them to prison while the janitors clean and wash the blood on the floor and walls respectively, Madara then walks towards Izayoi who just put her twin scythes back in her seals, turning her focus to him, next they leave to the doors, pass the reception desk, then out of the building leaving to their home with the other occupants in the building to focus their job.

It was somberly quite between them, normally they would have teleported themselves there, but a silent walk is what they feel of having. "Izayoi, how do you feel from having someone's first attempt to assassinate you?" Was Madara's blunt question, but worry was laced in his words as Izayoi looked weary from today's fiasco. "I under- "He was cut off from Izayoi lifting her hand up, before speaking.

"It is alright Madara, I know that the life of a shinobi isn't easy, my first kill is no exception, and it is going to get harder as a founding mother from here on out, if this attempt on our lives is not a sign enough, as a second founder of these lands however, I must endure for our people regardless." Izayoi said to him as if he knows what he was thinking.

"But, above all else, I shall rule by your side, for you are the pillar of strength that everyone needs, that I need, can't lead the islands on my own, and neither can you, your old rival himself had tried that approach, but in the end, he had to learn it the hard way." She finished with outmost devotion in her voice, staring into his still active Sharingan, those powerful red eyes of strength that help her through hard times when she is down.

The former Transmigrant of Indra was deeply touched by her words, but he can sense inner turmoil that plaque her thoughts, he is very well-aware that a human killing another is never easy, with the sole exceptions of psychopaths who do it just for the hell of it.

But he won't pry regardless. "If that is what you wish." He said as he deactivates his Sharingan, with that settled, they left to their home for the rest of the night.

Once their inside, they got to their now shared room, changed to their respective nightwear, Madara wearing only in his pants Izayoi then unseals her wings to give them a need to stretch outward to get rid of some kinks is just been sneaking in Madara's so many times, he just let her do what she wished, with that said they went to bed and try to sleep through the night.

But of course as usual the snow-haired faunus wraps her wings around him, basking in his warmth, sighing in content, passing out almost immediately.

The former third sage was laying on his back, thinking about the attack tonight, to think that survivors manage go under their noses, musing the idea of using their surroundings in their favor, must have took a lot of patience to stay under the radar if they manage to come so close.

One thought comes to mind however. 'It's going to be a busy day tomorrow.'

 **(The next day: Ozpins office)**

To say that the room is very tense would be considered an understatement of the millennium, as general Ironwood was pacing back and forth like a pissed off caged tiger, with Ozpin behind his desk, hands interlaced in front of his face, Glynda standing next to him with the usual stoic look, emotions betraying nothing, and team STRQ standing on the side, away from the angry James.

"Hey James, if you keep pacing around, you just might carve a line on the ground." Qrow spoke out like the ass he is.

The result was immediate as James snapped his head towards the scythe wielder with eyes of fury, the rest of team STRQ, minus Raven who only rolled her eyes in annoyance, silently reprimanded him for his lack of tact, while avoiding eye contact with the general.

Said individual was standing at a good 6'6, white complexion, appearing to be well dressed and clean, He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray, His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, eyes being blue while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

This is none other than James Ironwood, headmaster and General of Atlas Academy.

And he is very, very pissed, his words were soft, but it has a hidden lethal tone to it.

"Not long ago I just received of having my hands politically tied by the council of Atlas, with them, as well as that damn insufferable Schnee, in all their infinite wisdom, they begin sending almost most of my army of ships and men into an unknown territory that somehow sprouted from the ground up, and now I have been given reports that the number of deaths of my men from two days ago is no less than in the thousands, THOUSANDS!" James roared so loudly, the room begins to shake from his fury.

James has been having a stressful week, conducting business, running a prestigious school, and a lot of scrutiny from politics that have little to no reason in having their noses in military affairs where they shouldn't, so it would be understandable that the Atlas general lost whatever tolerance he had for the drunk at this point, and the failed attack that was not ordered by him was the final straw for him.

All four team members slightly flinched from Ironwoods anger, but kept themselves quiet and Qrow took the brunt of it and he almost visibly cringed, seeing that he stepped on a proverbial landmine, decides to for once keep his mouth shut, lest he make things worse.

Even Glynda is a little scared from how James is behaving, but she isn't however in the position to judge him on the circumstances forced on him as General and headmaster of Atlas from whatever action had been used against him, so she stayed her tongue, Ozpin was unaffected by his friend's outburst as he thinks about two days ago.

The failed attack on the islands is not without a price, the backlash is not going to end well either, the outrage from Atlas' civilian populace is going to go on a rampage from having friends and loved slaughtered if they ever find out, even more so for the reasons as to who did it.

But the real kicker is that Jacque and the Atlas council will use his old friend and colleague as a scapegoat to avoid questions and responsibility that they will have no doubt try to avoid, thinking that they are not involved.

It would be easy to place the blame on James, due to his status as both headmaster and general of Atlas academy, the general populace is gullible like that sometimes.

The general would have continued ranting, but he was interrupted by the sound of coughing, and it originated from Ozpin in getting their attention to him, who has been silent the whole time, he looks at the soon-to-be graduates.

"Members of team STRQ, would you all be so kind as to return to your dorms? Clearly this needs to be discussed by the three of us, alone." Ozpin ordered rather requested, the mentioned team were looking at each with various looks, but know better than to protest, so with reluctance they left the office, and return to their respective quarters.

"James, while it pains me to hear of what has happened to all those soldiers, and as sad it is for me to say, we can't do anything against the council or the head of the Schnee Dust Company without solid evidence, for they have a lot of influence in the world of politics, on a different subject I want to talk about however, is to how are we going to approach to these new islands that have now been located?"

The Headmaster of Beacon told his old friend a moment to digest this before moving on. "Considering that despite the fact we know of their said location, we don't know the full capabilities of their military and defenses, and I get this feeling in my gut that they are holding back against them from the start."

Those words that left his mouth made them tense, no more so than the Atlas headmaster. "And what do you propose we do? In case you forgotten, your own school's graduation day is just around the corner, therefore the missions are cancelled until such time that the ceremony has reached its end, and teams from one to fourth years are stricken from going anywhere till then, team STRQ included."

Finished drinking from his mug, Ozpin answers immediately. "While it is true that we are put into a corner, but I was thinking of waiting until after the graduation has reached its conclusion, it will give us some time to come up with a better approach, and pray that we, of all of Vale did not lose possible diplomacy with the newcomers, Atlas is out of the question due to what occurred couple of days prior." He finished.

This seems to have a desired effect for everyone, as James was slightly calm, true he was still mad of being held on a leash, but at least he can take solace in relying on his old friend to be calm of any situation, and Glynda who remained silent is no different either, but she trains herself to hides things better, as the question has put the occupants into consideration of what to do indeed.

All was silent again for a few moments to think on how to get things done.

Ozpin sips his signature mug before talking. "While we are on the subject, -This sets their eyes back to him- I have heard rumors and a couple of speculation from other places that the leader of Menagerie is a possible business partner to the leader of the islands, the possibility that he could be the only person to ever to go in and out without being shot down is there" Ozpin said to all in the office.

This got them mulling this over, and it makes sense as nothing happened to the chieftain if does try his way to go there.

James crossed his arms as he was a little skeptical however. "And what are you trying to say Ozpin? Even if what you speak is true, then we would worsen things if we try anything even remotely suspicious, after what happened, I'm not taking unnecessary risks." He expressed his doubts as to what he is going with this, as he too heard of the rumors of the partnership between the leader of the white fang had with the leader of the islands.

Before he could elaborate further, an unknown voice cuts through the room. "You are right to be careful, and to be wary of what you do not understand, general Ironwood."

Without warning or explanation, a portal appears in front of the elevator door that team STRQ exit in looks like it came from the abyss itself, bringing forth a mysterious black cloaked, hooded masculine figure coming out of the portals depths, surprising them all from his sudden appearance.

Without thinking, James and Glynda brought their respective weapons to bare against the unknown, while Ozpin merely stands while calmly taking hold of his cane, not leaving his eyes with James bringing out his white revolver, Glynda her riding crop respectively.

"Who are you!? Identify yourself this instant!" Glynda demanded with her riding crop starting to glow a menacing purple, but to her annoyance, the intruder stood there calmly as if he wasn't being threatened by three people at once, instead he looks towards her, if one would to look through the darkness of his hood, he would be showing an unimpressed look.

"Who I am is not your concern miss Goodwitch, much less being in your position to question me, if at all to begin with." The result of such a dismissal was the temperature dropping several degrees the blonde woman was almost as if she was trying her best not to shoot laser's out of her eyes.

Glynda was for all intents and purpose, a prodigy, being taught as an assistant to the green themed headmaster was a given, especially with her ability to use telekinesis, and to have someone to talk to Glynda like the unknown just did was no less shocking, even Ozpin raised an eyebrow from the response that was followed by the Atlesian general.

All thoughts were cut short as they see Glynda was shaking in anger from the audacious dismissal by the man standing before them, before she could speak her mind, the man spoke again.

"However, I am not here to start a fight, the reason as to why I am here for was by the orders of my superior himself, having me to talk to you all, as well as a gift." He stated simply and dutifully, if not emotionlessly.

This caught their attention from his reply. "And who is this leader of yours that is so interested in having you talking to us?" Inquired Ozpin, as he stares at the hooded figure with sharp but curious eyes.

Before said hooded figure could answer, he was rudely interrupted by Glynda, who was silent the whole time, couldn't contain herself anymore from being on the sidelines. "The actual better question would be as to how your 'superior' is considered so important to have the nerve in thinking of you coming here with just you alone, what makes you think we should entertain the idea of wasting our time with you?" Glynda demanded harshly while keeping a strong grip to her weapon in preparations to fight the man.

The man in question answered calmly, not affected by her hostile display.

"That would be because it is the same man your headmaster was so hell-bent in finding and questioning almost a year ago." That snapped her jaw in place, everyone was shocked at the straight forward answer.

James was rather surprised by that statement of him being here, but he inquires with caution thrown to the mix. "May I be so bold to ask as to what you are offering? I need to know what it is before I make a decision." The words were careful as well as respectful.

The individual said nothing as he raised his right arm, snaps his gloved fingers, within moments, several of his soldiers appear, the kind of which the James never saw before, along with his colleagues, but what caught their surprise is what they brought with them.

Kneeling before them was Brigadier Jeremy, his surviving unit, and the assassins with their hands cuffed behind their backs, the kind of cuffs that negates all of their Aura and Semblance, heads down in shame from their failures and unofficially considered as prisoners of war, as well in being in the very presence of their superior.

They were beaten and bruised, swollen faces and missing teeth, meaning they were not spared from torture they gone through.

"I brought you survivors from the invasion, with assassins trying to kill my lord and lady from last night, and having one Brigadier Jeremy as a fellow conspirer of the Atlas council and Jacque Schnee, they shall serve to give you details on what they dared try to do against us, so for now we are done here as we have a tight schedule to keep, we will talk more in a later date." He stated to them.

Retreating into the portal, leaving the group of three alone with their new captors, they were many shocked looks lately, as James, Glynda and Ozpin displayed it, but none more so than James as he looks at Jeremy, his supposed trusted right-hand man.

"Jeremy." James was becoming angry as his voice was thick with betrayal as he connected the dots himself. "You mean to tell me, that you of all people lead my men to their deaths against this man in uncharted territoy? Why?" He asked, but held a tone that would imply that he would shoot him if he said the wrong thing.

True these the islanders killed half of his army, but only in self-defense against the fools that dared attacked them, thus they were forced to protect their home, he understands this with more clarity as the reason it occurred in the first place, the council and the head Schnee treated their home as if it were a prize to be won, it did not sit right with them.

But his Brigadier playing some part is something he can't tolerate.

Jeremy is sweating bullets as his superior was glaring daggers at him, but he was tongue-tied to speak from the fear he is feeling. James said nothing from his lack of response, because of this, he slowly walks towards him with a steady pace, before punching him in the jaw with his gloved-free hand without warning, softly clutching the front of his uniform with his right, effortlessly lifting him up with his feet dangling off the ground.

"I asked you a question you son of a bitch! Why!? What spurred you into thinking that it would be a good idea to go behind my back!?" He yelled in the man's face.

Glynda was taken aback by the man's behavior, but composes herself as she contemplates her attitude towards the messenger, she scolds herself for her lack of forethought.

Ozpin was calmly watching the whole spectacle, but one could clearly see the tranquil fury as he stares at the man being beaten within an inch with little life he had left, his blood was boiling from the stunt this man did.

But he calm's down knowing that getting angry won't do him good here. He didn't say it out loud, but he is rather looking forward the next time they meet the confirmed leader of the islands.

 **(Back at the Islands in the same day: time of the funeral)**

 **(OST: Thunder and rain with ODST sad piano music)**

It was pouring hard with thunder and lighting, today everyone is wearing formal attire, men wearing suits and women of various ages wear yukata's, with their umbrellas out to avoid getting wet, silence was overwhelming as they stand a huge field full of holes to fit caskets that are currently being put inside said holes as their final resting place, the soldiers that gave their lives for the safety of their home.

Sadly, some bodies were never retrieved, only adding more sadness and despair for those few families not getting the same closure.

A cemetery custom that was like back at the elemental nations, the entire area is a forest with concrete roads, temples in different parts of the mountain they are in with tall trees blocking the sky, with altars and lanterns hanged by the street poles.

Madara, Izayoi and Xemnas were at the front of one of the many temples, including Ghira as he was an honored guest wearing for the occasion, followed by the Organization members with their hoods on, and all the headmasters of separate academies paying their respects and condolences for the poor unfortunate souls, standing at attention with their heads bowing solemnly, the soldier's academy were wearing respective uniforms from all ranks high and low, teachers and students, doing the same.

If anyone were shedding tears, the rain ensured that they were easily covering them, everything is silent for a few moments before Madara everyone and begins his speech at the front of a screen that links with the other temples of different shapes and sizes.

"Days ago, we were under sieged by one of the kingdoms that wanted to take everything we worked so hard to attain, it resulted in having us to retaliate against them and took their lives, but we are not without casualties ourselves, and we stand here today to pay our respects of all your loved ones who perished."

Slight sobbing was starting to be heard, but Madara pressed onwards. "We stand here today to honor the memories of the fallen, let them know from the great beyond that we march forward as the way we ensure that their sacrifices were not in vain, we shall see to that they will be remembered, remember on how it all began." The crying begins to escalate, Izayoi and her comrades still had their heads bowing in respect.

Madara stares at the clouded sky and continues with his speech. "Those who live and those that now rest in eternal sleep, hear me now. Know that we have avenged you in your names, we have pushed back the forces of those that have wronged you and your fellow man, your names shall be carved to your tombstones and your altars and you all shall not be forgotten, our victory- your victory, was so close, I wish you could have lived to see it, but you belong to these islands, your body, your armor, all burned and turned to glass."

Everyone sets their eyes on him now. "Everything, except your courage, that you gave to us, and with it we can rebuild." Madara concludes, and emotions burst forth as cries were heard throughout the cemetery as their leader's words resonates within them all, Madara allows them to weep their hearts out, for this is what they need most.

An hour passed before the funeral reached its end, Madara signals everyone to go home, all that was left was him and Izayoi now stand side by side as they observe the graves that has been filled up, the two have been silent for a few minutes and they want to keep it that way. As if talking would disrupt the dead from their sleep despite the thunder and lightning showing at intervals.

"Izayoi, let's go home." The founder said to the quiet Izayoi. "Yeah, okay." She replied silently

Feeling they stayed long enough, they decided to return to their home, via teleportation. After several minutes they prepared themselves some lunch, they will not allow themselves to starve due to what has happened, they will maintain their fighting strength against the enemies to ensure that they do not destroy their sanctuary.

After they finished eating and cleaning their own dishes, they get turns in using the restroom to change their attire, the Uchiha is wearing a simple white t-shirt that shows his figure, wearing baggy pants, as Izayoi was now wearing a white-colored, loose-fitting kimono with her legs exposed that reached to midthigh not caring in the least as it has been a very busy day for them both.

Her wings are out once more as she sealed them to avoid the possibility of the rain ruining her extra appendages, they are now in front of a fire place, Madara sitting on a couch with the white-haired woman taking residence on his lap.

"Mmm so warm and comfy you are, you know that, right?" She questioned him in half-sleep state, blushing from the feel of his muscles, she may sleep with him on more than one occasion, but she never gets tired from feeling his body as he slumbers. She blushes when her lover suddenly starts petting her wings, shivering in pleasure from the treatment, she begins to moan.

God how she missed this feeling.

Madara smiles knowing all his beloveds weak-spots, he continues playing with her precious wings, Izayoi's solemn mood was replaced with pleasure from his assault on her sensitive feathers,

Izayoi wraps her arms around Madara's neck as she leans on his shoulder, purring in content, the descendant of Indra was enjoying the close company as they both bask in the presence of one another in trying take comfort of doing their very best for every single one of these islands they all live on, so having a break on some occasions, is what they need right now.

It wasn't long till sleep claims them for the rest of the day.

 **(With Xemnas: General POV)**

If one asked what the superior is doing right now? It is staring at the largest gray steel core that holds the crystal. The source of their technology that resides in the white castle, the same floating fortress that controls the weather too.

The silver haired man is inside of a huge room that has a bridge to reach the core with a lock in front of it, computers and other trinkets are in the front of the edge to maintain properly for the crystal to act like it should be,

The bridge Xemnas is standing on is huge and it has a circular top that goes around the core as a way to maintain the wires, making sure they are in perfect shape, otherwise a breakdown will cause death. **(Think of the platform back in the halo control room that is as wide as the great Naruto bridge, and the core is like that of planet cybertron's core in war for cybertron)**

The mentioned crystal is connected by multiple straight blue wires that channels power in certain areas of the islands, it is similar like the CCT towers, but with multiple uses to support the islands for almost practically everything, and their military use to go along with it.

And it can only be accessed by Madara, Izayoi and Xemnas, with other authorized personal to keep it going, it is also guarded zealously in case someone we're ever to discover its existence as it is the most classified machinery that should not be tampered with.

With the decoding process thanks to no part in Vexen's efforts, to Madara's great shock, it also provides longevity. Like the Uzumaki clans own longer natural lifespan that could live in hundreds of years. But this crystal is powerful enough to give people the lifespan of over eight thousand years!

For everyone to hear this was jaw-dropping to say the least.

Shaking his head in amusement with a low chuckle, he looks behind him to see the Luna Diviner himself walking in a sedated pace until he stops next to him, looking up at the core with a neutral gaze.

"It feels like something troubles you Saix, what seems to be the problem?" But Xemnas was aware of the thoughts passing through his eyes.

Saix was silent for a few moments before replying with a flat tone he was known for. "The funeral, it has made an impact for the populace, even now the cries still ring's in my ears like a phantom memory, but lady Izayoi herself was saddened of those losses that has caused hatred to seep further."

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering where is going with this. "Is it something to do with her history against them that makes you worry?" The superior was slightly surprised as the scarred man shook his head before replying. "No, while it plays a factor, but there is much more to it that runs deeper than that."

Saix then looks to the fellow amber-eyed man. "The greater the light, the bigger the shadow. If lord Madara is ladies Izayoi's light, then her past that haunts her even now is her shadow." He stated to Xemnas tht has his eyebrows reaching to his hairline from his response, for whatever he was expecting, this not it.

"So." He starts slowly, trying to find the meaning of his words without risk of ignoring other variables. "What you're implying is that Izayoi still holds an amount of hatred, but lord Madara is the very thing that in a way, holds her together and keeping her from doing anything brash considering what transpired?" The man was getting somewhere, but he needs all the meaning pieces of this conversation.

The claymore-wielder answered back. "More likely than not, lady Izayoi is very young and still has much to learn. She is powerful, without question. But we have years' worth of experience that has made a difference in various spars and training sessions she had with other people that gave us chances of victory, lord Madara's apprentice or not." The bluenette concluded to his leader.

Xemnas nodded as everything clicked in his mind, lady Izayoi is very emotional and cares deeply for those under her protection, bearing a taste of war is more than enough to scar everyone still green. That alone is a miracle that she didn't lose her mind as lord Madara consulted with her, telling her that these things take time to cope.

The current duo didn't say anything as they bring their gaze back at the crystal inside the core, ending the conversation.

 **(Back with Madara and Izayoi: Night)**

The duo moved into Madara's room, which they are now sleeping peacefully in bed with luck on their side there are no nightmares to plaque them, throughout their slumber, they unconsciously changed positions to get themselves comfortable. Izayoi sleeps on top of Madara with a soft smile of bliss, her wings slightly moving on occasions with her legs intertwining with his own unintentionally and her robe slightly slid down past her shoulder showing a good amount of cleavage.

Regardless of their suggestive positions, they continue to sleep undisturbed, waiting for the morning to come.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **And that's a rap, finally it is finished, sorry if it was late, but I try to fight against writer's block, not a good enough excuse, but it is damn annoying to suffer from it. In any case what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know on the reviews.**

 **Don't forget to like, fave and follow me to freedom! (If you catch the reference, then you can have an internet cookie)**

 **One more thing, I will write about the rest of the organization members, because I notices of their lack of screen time and I feel I should rectify that on the next chapter.**

 **Wrath of Vajra sighing off. Till we meet again! (Bowing slightly in appreciation and respect)**


	7. Auhtors Notice (NOT A CHAPTER!)

Authors notice. (Not a chapter!)

(Wrath of Vajra banging his head on the wall)

*Bang* Ow *Bang* Ow *Bang* Ow *BANG* OW! **(concussive daze)**

 **(Focusing the readers at the screen)** Hello everyone! Wrath of Vajra here! If anybody is wondering as to what I am doing, well I am hurting myself because some were disappointed or outright repulsed of the latest chapter of TLCG, which would explain of the slight and slow decline of Favs I am noticing go down, that and I am also telling you all that I am searching for Beta readers to help me, plus I am open for any suggestions, so PMS me as I mop up the mess that is chapter 6 once I am done with the Will of Remnant chapter 3. If you guys out there can help me with my recent failure, much appreciated.

By the way. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! or a belated one since it has passed, but you get the idea. With that said… *Bang* Ow *Bang* Ow. **(Resumes bashing head on the same cracked wall.)**


End file.
